Trying
by Spamano Sweethearts
Summary: It's been over a year since Antonio and Lovino have started trying to make a baby. It seems as if their dreams of having their own little one will never come true.. - SPAMANO - - WARNING: MPREG - - WARNING: YAOI, GAY LOVE STORY- -Dont read if you dont like-
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it. Still negative."

The sound of a sigh could be heard leaving the nation of south Italy. Said nation's hazel eyes were fixed on a bright pink stick in his hands as he muttered to himself. The stick currently displayed a little double negative sign as if the damn thing was mocking him.

It wasn't fair, it truly wasn't.

How long had he and his lover been trying to conceive? If he had to guess, he'd say maybe a little over a year. About 16 months. But it wasn't like he was counting or anything.

It was like a routine by now, the couple would take one day out of every other week, make love, and be completely distraught when the tests came out negative. However, it seemed that by now, it wasn't much of a shock anymore. South Italy, or Lovino Vargas, had tried not to give up on this so quickly but it seemed hopeless to him. Not to his lover. No, Spain, also known as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was still so optimistic. The Spanish nation was so sure they'd have a baby soon. Everytime Lovino told him the tests came up negative, Antonio would nearly shrug, give a soft smile and say, "maybe next time." Lovino hadn't the heart to tell him how he himself felt that they'd never have a baby.

A bunch of the other nations could get pregnant so why couldn't he? For fucks sake, even his little brother was expecting a kid! It just wasn't fair..

The Italian bit at his bottom lip, feeling tears build up in his eyes and he snapped the little pink stick in half, throwing it across the bathroom in anger. He couldn't hold back and just let the tears silently escape and run down his cheeks. Lovino would never admit it out loud but.. He wanted to have a baby so badly.

* * *

A few sizzles crackled over the flame of the stove. Lovino stirred the rice he was cooking in a pot, taking a few swings of wine as he did so. It wasnt like it mattered if he drank or not.

The personification hoped that making his lover's favorite would help break the news to him. At just the thought of Antonio, there came the sound of the front door opening and closing. Lovino instantly knew who it was, it wasnt like anyone else lived with the couple.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lovino called out before placing the wooden spoon in his hand down on to the counter.

Just a few seconds later, the cheerful nation of Spain walked into the room. He wore a smile on his face, his emerald eyes looking on Lovino. Though, by the look on the Italian's face and the open wine bottle beside him, he could guess what the results were this time.

Antonio's smile faded somewhat, now turning into a small shy grin. One of the Spaniards tanned hands reached around the nape of his neck and scratched at the chocolate curls that resided there.

"Im guessing it was negative, sí?" Antonio spoke sheepishly.

Lovino looked down, fiddling with his own lightly tanned fingers. He didnt know why it was so hard to look his lover in the eyes every time he had to tell him the news. So he gave the other a sigh and a quick nod.

As usual, Antonio wore a small smile as his shoulders shrugged. "Maybe next time."

Lovino stood silent, only grabbing the wooden spoon again and continuing to mix the paella. With his free hand, the Italian reached over and grabbed the open bottle of wine before gulping down some of the red liquid.

"Lovi, you shouldn't be drinking." Antonio scolded. "Remember the doctor told us you should not have so much alcohol if we're going to be trying for a baby."

"Yea well." Lovino spoke then took another sip. "I dont give a fuck. That doctor can suck my ass."

That comment earned a disapproving sigh from Antonio. "Mi amor, I know this is tough on you but soon enough, we'll have a little bebé of our own. I promise."

The Spaniard could practically feel Lovino's glare burning him. Surprisingly, the sound of glass being placed on to the counter could be heard, the Italian set the bottle down.

"We'll try again tonight, okay?" Antonio assured him.

Lovino stood silent for a moment before finally responding. "Fine."

* * *

Various pants and the sounds of heavy breathing occupied the room. Though it was much more quiet now than it had been a few moments ago.

Antonio, pulled away from his lover, who was underneath him, and laid back beside said Italian.

"That was amazing." Antonio smiled happily in between heavy breaths.

Lovino was a panting mess himself and couldn't help but to smile, Antonio was such a teenager when it came to sex.

"It was." Came Lovino's reply before he rested his head on Antonio's chest.

The Spanish nation pressed a sweet kiss to his lover's chestnut brown hair as he placed an arm around him.

"I love you. Te quiero." Antonio spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"I love you too. Ti amo." Lovino responded, turning his head slightly to place a soft kiss on the Spaniard's chest.

Immediately after, the ringing of a phone echoed through the room.

"Who the fuck is calling at this time." Lovino groaned before standing up off the bed.

"Lovi it's only 9:00."

The Italian ignored his lover and grabbed the house phone off of the desk in their room.

"Pronto?" Lovino answered.

"Ve~ Ciao fratello!" Came the reply from the other end. It was obviously Lovino's little brother, North Italy.

"What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I have some good news!"

"So you cant just tell me now?"

"No! It's good news about the bambino and I want you to be here in person when I tell you."

Lovino gave a sigh and and pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"Fine alright, Toni and I will be there tomorrow."

"Ve~ I can't wait! See you tomorrow!"

"Yea yea, see you tomorrow."

And with that, Lovino hung up the phone, placing it on the receiver

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Antonio questioned, sitting up.

"To my stupid brother's house because he has some stupid good news about his potato baby." Lovino answered before lying down on the bed face first.

"Amor?" Antonio asked.

"Mm?" Came Lovino's muffled groan.

"Are you okay?"

Lovino didn't respond to that, he just laid there with his face buried in a pillow.

"I know you are feeling sad, amor, but you should be happy for your little brother." Antonio assured him, placing a hand on Lovino's lightly tanned back.

However, Lovino gave another groan and turned his head. "Shut up."

The truth was, Lovino was happy for his little brother. A little jealous but none the less, happy for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet he's going to tell us something stupid like the baby kicked." Lovino complained before ringing the doorbell.

"And even if that's what it is, I want you to at least act happy and be on your best behavior." Antonio replied as they waited.

"Oh fuck off I'll act happy if I want to." The Italian retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

A moment passed before a tall figure opened the door. The personification of Germany was standing before the couple.

"Hallo, come in." Germany greeted, steping to side, allowing them to walk in.

"¡Hola Ludwig!" The Spaniard said cheerfully, following his lover into the German house.

"Ciao potato bastard." Lovino groaned. "Where's my fratello?"

"Oh Feliciano is in the kitchen." Ludwig answered, closing the front door.

Lovino began to make his way to the kitchen when suddenly three large dogs ran ovee to him, pawing at him and licking his legs and feet.

"That's right, I forgot you had dogs." Lovino mumbled before petting the furry pets. The attention made all three of them, Blackie, Berlitz and Aster, bark with joy.

At that, a figure emerged from the kitchen door. Lovino looked up to see his little brother walking toward them.

"Ciao fratello, long time no see!" The northern nation smiled, resting a hand on his belly.

No kidding about long time no see, Feliciano's belly was way bigger than he last remembered. How far along was he?

"Yea ciao." Lovino replied.

"Oh and ciao to you Toni!" Feliciano smiled happily.

"¡Hola Feli!" Antonio smiled in return.

In a matter of seconds, Feli had tightly engulfed both nations. Lovino could feel his little brother's big belly rub against him and suddenly feelings of sadness overtook him.

"Ve~ dinner should be ready in a few minuets." Feli informed the two. "Ludwig, could you set the table?"

"Ja." The tall blond nodded.

* * *

After the table was set, Feli began serving plates of chicken alfredo to everyone. The former nation of Prussia, also known as Gilbert, had also joined them for dinner. Gil was Ludwig's older brother and lived downstairs seeing as though he turned the basement into his own living space.

"Man Feli, I can never get tired of your cooking!" Prussia exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Oh grazie." Feli replied, showing a smile.

"Sí Feli, your food is amazing." Antonio complimented after.

"Grazie Toni." The cheerful Italian replied.

"Okay Feli." Lovino began, pushing around food on his plate with his fork. "What is this good news."

After slurping up a noodle, the younger nation gave a nod. "Oh yea the bambino!" Feli glanced at his lover beside him who was displaying a small smile then continued to look at his brother. "We went to the doctor the other day and we found out that.. Its going to be a boy!"

"Oh congratulations!" Antonio cheered.

The Spaniard was so happy for the two. Of course he was a bit jealous like Lovino was but he was definitely more happy than jealous. Lovino on the other hand was just processing everything. His brother was going to have a son. He couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to have a son of his own.. or a daughter, he'd be happy with either..

"That is good news." Came Lovino's reply, he even smiled a little.

"You guys didn't tell me this!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"We were going to, it must have just slipped our minds." Ludwig told his older brother.

"Lies." Gil pouted.

"Ve~ we're sorry." Feli said sympathetically.

The rest of the dinner was cheerful, everyone talking about Feli's baby on the way. After dinner, Lovino and Antonio began saying their goodbyes. Feli and Ludwig walked the couple to the front door.

"We should do this again sometime!" Feli smiled.

"Yea I guess." Lovino replied, crossing his arms.

"Well hasta luego Feli and Ludwig." Antonio spoke up.

"Auf wiedersehen." Ludwig responded.

"Bye potato bastard, bye fratello." The older Italian spoke.

"Bye.. Oh!" Feli said before placing a hand on his own belly. "The bambino says bye!"

The younger Italian quickly grabbed his brother's hand and placed it where the baby had just been kicking. Lovino wanted to protest but when he felt the little one kick again, he could feel his heart melt with how adorable it was. And yet, he could also feel his heart break knowing he'd probably never feel something like that for himself with a baby of his own.

* * *

The next day, Antonio definitely noticed a slight change in his lover. The Italian didn't get out of bed, not even once. He just laid there, grieving and wallowing in his own sadness. Sure, the Spaniard tried cheering him up by making him breakfast or even offering to take him out somewhere nice. But his efforts were hopeless. Yesterday's encounter with Feliciano really upset him. There wasn't much he could do.

Though, towards the end of the day, Antonio was grateful that Lovino got out of bed to take at least take a shower, maybe that would make him feel better.

The sound of the shower echoed throughout the house and at least that comforted the older nation. A few minuets passed and those few minuets turned into an hour and that hour turned into two.

"I should go check on him." Antonio mumbled to himself, sitting up from his place on the couch.

As he stood outside of the upstairs bathroom door, the Spaniard heard what sounded like sobbing so he quietly opened the door to get a peek.

Lovino was standing over the sink, hands gripping to the sides of it as he tried to sob quietly, he really didn't want his lover to come rushing over and worrying about him. He really just couldn't help it, he couldn't help feeling sad about all this. Everything was just really starting to get to him, he felt so defeated, it was as if the universe just didn't want him to have a kid. Everyday his hopes for having his own baby just got lower and lower. By now, they were practically non existent.

**((A/N: okay so I have been having this idea for a spamano mpreg story for the longest and sO HERE IT IS! Sorry if it's a little boring right now, it'll get better! ^-^ I'm probably gonna update again this week so um yea. Please enjoy~))**


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't get it! What am I doing wrong?!" Lovino cried over the phone.

On the other end of the line was one of his closest friends the nation of the United States of America, also known as Alfred F. Jones. It had been a few days since Lovino and Antonio visited Feliciano and now Lovino needed someone to vent to. The Italian had made sure not to tell anyone about this whole 'trying for a baby' situation, Alfred being the only exception, he hasn't even told Feli yet.

"Dude, you're not doing anythin' wrong, Im sure if ya keep trying-"

"But I'm tired of trying, it's been over a year! How long did it take for you to get Arthur pregnant?"

"I dunno it was a complete surprise for both of us, one day we had an awesome night and then like 3 weeks later he came yelling at me because he said he was pregnant. Sooo yea."

"It's not fair. Im trying to keep it together but it's hard, y'know?"

"I know." Alfred sighed on the other end, he hated hearing Lovino so upset.

"And then here comes Feli with his baby!" Lovino sat up in his bed, clutching on to a pillow. "It's so sad that my little brother is having a baby before me! Like I don't mean to sound jealous but well.. I am! I just-" The Italian sighed. "I don't know."

"Hm." Alfred hummed in thought. "I can understand why you'd be so jealous dude, I mean it's perfectly normal to feel that way. Maybe you and Antonio should try harder."

"We try like every other day. So far, nothing."

"Try harder! Try so hard you both break your hips!"

Lovino couldn't help letting out a laugh at that, Alfred was so stupid sometimes.

"There ya go, I'm happy to hear you so cheerful 'Mano." Alfred spoke honestly, you could even hear the smile in his voice.

"Yea, yea, yea." Lovino replied a small smile forming.

* * *

"Oh mon ami, you look so down, here, have another drink." The nation of France spoke to Antonio, already pouring more wine into his glass.

"Thanks." The Spaniard sighed.

Antonio thought that maybe if he had spent the day with his two best friends, the nation of France and the former nation of Prussia, that he would feel a bit better about everything. Honestly trying for a baby was just as stressful for him as it was for Lovino, it was hard to hear that the tests came up negative every time. However, he tried to be optimistic and tried to keep it together for his lover's sake. If both of them were in shambles it wouldn't be such a good thing.

"Come on dude, you shouldn't be moping around, be happy you don't have kids." The former nation of Prussia, better known as Gilbert, said before gulping down the rest of his beer.

"You're just saying that because you yourself don't want any kids yet." Antonio mumbled. "You're only saying that because you didn't want Austria having your kid."

"Well yea I didn't" Gilbert replied. "And I still don't, man I'm not ready for a kid! Be grateful you can't have one."

"That is enough, Gilbert!" The nation of France, Francis, exclaimed.

Francis knew that Antonio was a sensitive person and Gilbert was so blunt about everything that those words were bound to hurt him. The Frenchman glared at his pale friend and all the former nation did in response was put his hands up in defense.

"Mon ami, are you okay?" Francis asked, placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio had this distant look in his eyes, he couldn't get what Gilbert had said out of his head. _Be grateful you can't have one_. It really hurt, like he'd just been backstabbed. That was the sort of thing everyone had expected from Gilbert but Antonio thought that the German would go easy on him and actually try to help seeing as though they were best friends.

"Yea I'm fine." Antonio muttered before gulping all the wine that was in his glass. "Can I have some more?"

With a sigh, Francis nodded. "Oui, here." The blond poured a bit more wine in the glass before realizing it was empty. "I'll go get another one."

Francis started walking off and when he passes Gilbert, he whispered. "Be nice to him and at least try to cheer him up, he's your friend." Then continued walking into his kitchen.

Obviously, Gilbert had seen nothing wrong in what he had said but then again he was a bit oblivious so he scooted over next to Antonio on the couch.

"Look man." Gil started, scratching at his platinum blond hair. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and crap, that wasn't very awesome of me."

The German was so bad at apologies, Antonio couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's okay Gil." The Spaniard nodded. "I know you didn't mean it."

Gil nodded with a forced chuckle. "So we're cool?"

"Yea, yea, yea." Antonio chuckled, lightly punching his friends arm.

"Glad to see you two making up." Francis beamed, trotting into the room with a new bottle of wine.

"We were never fighting, I just said something unawesome." Gil pointed out, trying to justify himself.

Antonio laughed genuinely before holding up his glass to Francis. "I still need some more wine."

* * *

The sound of glass hitting the floor woke Lovino up at 3:00 in the morning. He mentally cursed to himself before getting up off of the bed, he knew that was Antonio and he might even be drunk.

When the italian nation arrived downstairs he was greeted to the sight of Antonio standing in the hallway kicking off his boots along with a shattered vase next to him.

"Aye, sorry for waking you." Antonio apologized, slurring his words just slightly.

"Damn it, why the hell are you coming home so late?" Lovino crossed his arms. "You should've just stayed at Francis' house. And what the fuck are you breaking vases for, are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk." The Spaniard answered before breaking out in laughter.

"Not drunk my ass." Lovino sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of your ass." Antonio began as his laughter died out. "Let's go make love and try for a baby."

"It's like 3:00 in the morning are you kidding me? We have to get up early tomorrow, we don't have time for that."

"But Lovi~" Antonio hummed walking over to his lover. Lovino could obviously tell he was sort of drunk. "I want to have a baby with you soooooooo badly."

The Spaniard started trailing small kisses on the other nation's neck which earned him a small moan.

"Y-Yea but-" Lovino managed to stutter out.

"Come on Lovi, let's go make a baby~"

* * *

Morning came around rather quickly or at least it felt that way to the Spanish nation who had just woken up and already had to deal with a migraine. Antonio sat up slowly, not wanting to cause his head anymore pain and looked around the room through squinted eyes. God the room was filled with obnoxiously bright sunlight.

"Buongiorno."

Antonio looked in the door way to see Lovino standing there while fixing his tie.

"Oh buenos dias." The Spaniard rubbed his head. "I'm guessing I came home drunk, huh?"

"Just a little." Lovino mused. "By the way, I called your boss and told him you wouldn't be in today."

"My boss is going to kill me."

"Si, he said something along those lines." The italian spoke just as he finished fixing his tie. "Well I'm off, I've got a meeting with Feli and our boss. Oh and by the way, your boss said to remind you that you're hosting the world meeting next week."

"How could I forget." Antonio sighed.

"Don't complain, you haven't hosted a meeting in a while." Lovino walked over to his lover, placing a kiss on the Spaniard's cheek. "I'll see you later. Oh and by the way, thanks for the great time last night."

"Hm what?"

"Yesterday- Oh right you were drunk. Well you were all like 'Lovi let's make a baby' and 'lovino please have my baby' oh and my favorite one was 'LOVINO PLEASE HAVE MY BABY IM BEGGING YOU POR FAVOR' not to mention you started singing some spanish songs to me."

Antonio's face went red with embarrassment, did he really say things like that yesterday?

"Really?" The older nation questioned shyly.

Lovino nodded. "Yea after we fucked for like an hour you kinda just started begging me to have your kid. It was kinda funny to see you drunk off of your ass and whining like a toddler."

"Lo siento, Lovi." Antonio apoligized.

"Yea, yea, yea, no need to apologize bastardo." Lovino turned towards the door and started walking away. "I'll see later tonight, Toni"

* * *

**((A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I probably won't be able to update until the weekend so yea ;3; The next few chapters are gonna be better than these past few so I hope you enjoy those as well~ Thank you for reading! Review lovelies!))**


	4. Chapter 4

_I hate these stupid meetings, _thought Lovino, _They're pointless_

Yes, it had finally been the day of the world meeting which was currently taking place in Madrid. When everyone had shown up, they seemed cheerful and bright to be there, however, upon seeing the nations who were pregnant, Lovino couldn't help but feel upset. He knew it was childish, to be jealous of them but it was just how he felt.

**_An hour Earlier_**

_"Lovino I want you to be on your best behavior." Antonio reminded him. _

_"Piss off I'll act however I want to fucking act, bastard." The Italian didn't mean to sound so harsh but he hated when Antonio told him that, he wasn't a child anymore!_

_"And please," The Spaniard continued, obviously ignoring the rude comment, "Don't swear so much." _

_"It's my mouth and I'll fucking curse if I want to." _

_"Hm, well." Antonio calmly straightened out a pile of papers on the table in front of him, "We can find a much better use for your mouth after the meeting." _

_Lovino felt his face heat up and he just looked down at his own papers, why did Antonio have to say such embarrassing things?!. In less that a few seconds, the doors slammed open revealing none other than America._

_"Sup dudes! I have to say it's really cool over here! Like i think I'm starting to get a tan already! Oh and Spain, dude your food here rocks!" America rambled on and on as he walked in."Come on Iggy!" The blonde nation shouted excitedly behind him._

_The very pregnant nation of England came waddling in behind his lover, Lovino couldn't help note that his belly seemed even bigger than Feli's.._

_"I'm glad you two are here." Antonio cheerfully greeted. _

_"Thanks bro." Alfred smiled brightly._

_"Yes, thank you." England, or Arthur, spoke politely, "I hope this time the meeting runs smoothly." _

_"I'm sure it will." Antonio assured him. _

_Alfred ran over to his long-time friend and embraced the Italian in a bone crushing hug. "Long time no see, 'Mano!" _

_"Yea I know.. Alfred you're kinda crushing me.." Lovino barely gasped. _

_"Oh crap!" Alfred immediately let go, "Sorry I forget about my strength!" _

_"Stupid bastard." Lovino jokingly said. _

_A sudden, 've~' let everyone know who was the next to arrive._

_"Ciao everyone!" Feli smiled as he and Germany walked in next. _

_"Oh, hola Feli." Antonio greeted back. _

_"Ciao, idiota." Lovino muttered which earned him a disapproving nudge from Antonio beside him. _

_After those two came in, Austria, Hungary and Prussia were next to arrive, Lovino wasn't sure why Gil was there but he figured it was because Austria wanted him to be there. Gil and Hungary, or Elizabeta, were arguing as always while Austria glared at them with a hand on his too pregnant belly. _

_Little by little the nations all arrived and the meeting began._

**_Back to the Present_**

Now, in the middle of the meeting, Lovino was finding it difficult to pay attention as his lover spoke and led the meeting. His mind was too preoccupied looking at the pregnant nations in front of him, those being his little brother, England, Austria, Poland, Canada, Finland, Norway even China! Most of them were paying attention and even as they were, they had a hand on their belly or looked a bit surprised when their baby's kicked. It was sickening yet saddening at the same time. Even though it made his heart sink, Lovino couldn't look away, they each looked so happy and content especially when their lovers would feel on their swollen belly's.

As Antonio talked, his gaze traveled to Lovino and he noticed how distracted and upset he was. The Italian's face looked like it held another emotion but the Spaniard couldn't detect it. Instead he continued to speak about plans for environmental causes and such. He stopped for a moment allowing the other nations to take notes.

The Spanish nation leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay, Lovino?" to Italian beside him.

Lovino stood silent he didn't want to say a thing. So he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ooh I have a question!" Feli exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Oh-" Antonio looked back up, smiling as usual, "Okay, what's you're question?"

"Well, I was wondering- Oh!" The northern Italian nation stopped suddenly and placed a had over his baby bump.

The other nations, including Lovino, looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine!" Feli smiled, "The bambino just kicked a little hard. Naughty bambino, interrupting mama like that."

A feeling of being overwhelmed filled Lovino, the way Feli called himself a mama, it was sweet. Feli was going to be a mama, something Lovino knew he'd never be himself. Just thinking about that upset even more, all he could think about now was the fact that he'd probably never have a little one calling him mama like Feli surely would have in a few months.

"Aw that's so cute." Finland smiled happily, a hand on his own belly.

"May I feel your belly, Mr. Italy?" the small nation of Liechtenstein asked sweetly.

"Lili, don't ask now." Her brother, Switzerland, told her.

"No it's fine, go right ahead." Feli nodded.

After she felt on Feli's belly, the room instantly erupted in chatter about baby's, and Lovino couldn't handle it much longer.. He stood up and did what he thought he should; he rushed out of the room, going unnoticed by everyone except Alfred and Antonio that is. Alfred was the first to run out after him, part of the American knew Lovino wanted to be alone but the other part of him knew that Lovino probably really needed someone with him at the moment as well.

"Lovino!" Alfred called out upon bursting out through the double doors and into the hallway.

The nation's cerulean eyes quickly locked on his best friend who was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. Just as Alfred went to run over to him, Antonio appeared, running over to the Italian himself.

"Lovino.." The Spaniard murmmered, simply just embracing his lover.

Lovino didn't fight, he didn't protest as he was engulfed in the embrace, how could he? In the state he was in, he needed someone to hold him, someone to tell him everything was going to be okay. In Lovino's mind, he was thankful for having Antonio there doing just that.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving.. I-I just-" Lovino began but was caught off by a small, gentle peck on the lips.

"Don't be sorry, mi amor. It's okay." Antonio assured him. "Just breathe and relax."

Obeying, the Italian nation took a deep breath to calm his sobs (which were now turning into hiccups). It worked for the most part but that didn't stop the steady flow of tears from his eyes. In all honesty, Antonio hated to see Lovino like this, he seemed so vulnerable, so fragile when he cried. It was a big transition from potty-mouthed and tough Lovino.

"I just hate seeing them all like that." Lovino spoke up, referring to the pregnant nations. "Why can't I have that..? Why can't we have that? It's not fair Antonio!" At the end, his voice rose with anger but quickly grew softer, just above a whisper. "I-It's not fair.."

The Spaniard definitely agreed with that, it wasn't fair, not one bit. He himself knew they'd be the perfect parents. He was happy for the expecting nations but that didn't stop him from being just as jealous as Lovino about the situation, being the kind hearted person he was, Antonio would never show his jealousy.

"Lovino, you're right, it isn't fair, but we will have a baby soon too." Antonio paused before continuing. "Why don't we go to the doctor tomorrow? They could help us out a lot more with this, maybe they could tell us why we're having trouble."

Lovino sniffled a little, wiping his blood-shot, teary eyes with his shirt sleeves. "O-Okay."

Antonio could only hold him tighter. "Everything will be okay, Lovi. Everything's gonna work out, I promise."

* * *

**((A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending, I had to wrap it up quickly and such. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've also been really busy! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, lovelies, it always makes me happy to hear from you guys!))**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Lovi."

"What if we can't have kid's cause we're too old?"

"China is 4000 years old and pregnant I'm sure we're not too old."

"Spagna, what if-"

"Lovino stop stressing yourself out." Antonio interrupted his lover, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

The next day came around much quicker than either of them expected. The day before, after the meeting, Antonio called to make an appointment with their personal doctor for today. The whole ride to the office, Lovino was anxious, fidgeting with his fingers or tapping his foot nervously. Antonio on the other hand was pretty calm or at least he seemed this way on the outside.

And now, here they were, sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to step into the room. Lovino was still filling his mind with possible outcomes of this situation. He was sure he couldn't wait much longer to find out why they didn't have a baby yet.

"¡Hola, España y Italia!" The cheerful voice of their doctor greeted as she stepped in the room. "How are you both?"

"Bien. ¿y tú?" Antonio replied.

"Bien, gracias." She smiled in return, sitting in front of them. "So, what brings you two by?"

Lovino quickly looked over for Antonio to do the explaining and the Spanish nation nodded.

"Well, Doctor Sanchez." Antonio began. "It's been a little over a year since we've started trying for a baby and Lovino still isn't pregnant so we just wanted to know why and if there's anything we can do about it."

Doctor Sanchez nodded and thought for a moment before speaking.

"We'll conduct a few easy tests and see what the problem is." Her carmel eyes looked over to a very nervous-looking Lovino. "And don't worry, I'm sure it's not too serious. In fact, it can most likely be highly treatable."

* * *

The tests they took included a few samples and an ultrasound on Lovino. It was the first time the Italian ever had an ultrasound, he expected the first time he would be seeing a little image of his baby on the screen but instead it was something far from that.

"Mhm." the doctor hummed, running the wand over Lovino's flat belly.

She ran it over his belly for what seemed like forever (well at least it seemed that way for Lovino) before nodding to herself and turning the machine off.

"Can you tell what it is?" Lovino asked, wiping off the gel from his abdomen.

"I have an idea of what it could be. But first we'll have to wait for the results from the other samples to see if I'm correct." She answered, writing something on a clip board.

Lovino sat up straight, looking around the room, Antonio wasn't there, he had gone off to give a blood sample in another room. After which he would have to go off and give another sample so he probably wouldn't be back in the room for a couple of minutes.

The nation got up off the bed and threw away the gel stained paper towel he used and just as he went to sit down, there was a little knock at the door before it opened.

"I'm all finished up over there." Came the voice of Antonio as he stepped inside the room, a lollipop in his hand.

"Okay, good." The doctor smiled. "I'll be back in a bit with the results, just stay here for the time being." She gave a small wave before walking out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Where the hell did you get the candy?" Lovino asked, sitting back down on the hospital bed.

"After I told the nurse I was scared of needles, she gave it to me for not freaking out when she took my blood." The Spaniard explained, sitting beside him.

"I don't understand, you used to be a pirate for god's sake and you're scared of a little needle?" The Italian nation chuckled.

"Hey they hurt!" The other protested. "Aye but look at the pretty bandaid the nurse gave me."

Antonio rolled up his sleeve and proudly showed off the butterfly band aid on his arm. Lovino looked at it, unamused before flicking it with his fingers.

"Ow!" Antonio cried, rubbing his arm.  
"Don't be such a baby." Lovino snorted.

* * *

"When is the doctor coming back?" Lovino wondered.

It had been 40 minuets since she left and the Italian nation was starting to get impatient. Meanwhile, Antonio was calmly sitting on the hospital bed, sucking on the lollipop the nurse had given him. The Spaniard was far less impatient, he was mostly just looking around the room or watching Lovino pace back and forth to pass the time.

"Lovino it takes time for them to find the results." Antonio told him before popping the lollipop back in his mouth.

"But i want to know now." Lovino whined.

Before Antonio could say another word, the door creaked open and in stepped Doctor Sanchez.

"Alright I have the results to your tests." She announced before closing the door.

Lovino immediately walked to Antonio's side, he felt more comfortable that way while she read the results.

"Okay so from your blood samples, everything seems normal." She spoke, reading over a paper in her hands. "Antonio, from the other sample you gave, it seems your sperm count is just fine, nothing out of the normal there." She gave a slight nod in Antonio's direction. "As for you, Lovino, this is where I see the issue. The ultrasound I gave you, I can see that you have a condition known as infertility."

Doctor Sanchez paused for a moment. The whole room was silent, so silent, you could hear cars passing outside or the scrape of a tree branch against the glass window. Lovino swallowed thickly, his mind flooding with thoughts. He was the problem.. It was his fault they couldn't have a baby..

"Now." Doctor Sanchez continued. "From what I can see, it is most likely an ovulation disorder. Your ovaries may not be producing eggs properly or at all for that matter."

She could see the pained look on Lovino's face how hopeless he looked. Antonio, he looked upset but Lovino looked distraught.

"However." She continued cheerfully, trying to bring up the mood. "It is treatable. I'm going to prescribe fertility pills. This medicine should stimulate ovulation. However, there is also a chance that the pills might not work. I'm not saying they won't work at all, but I am saying there is a possibility. The medicine should hopefully work. So, take it for a few months and call me if anything. It would also be good to buy an ovulation test to track the dates along with the medicine."

It was all a lot to take in, all Antonio could think about was how Lovino must feel. He could only imagine how upset he was.. So he did what he could and grasped Lovino's hand, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Lovino gave a gentle squeeze back, he was trying to hold in the tears that desperately threated to pour out any moment.

This, to him, was it. Whatever hope he had was gone. Doctor Sanchez said those pills could work, but then again she said there was a chance they wouldn't. The Italian nation didn't know what to believe, would they work or wouldn't they? Though he was sure Antonio was thrilled about the information on the medicine and how it could help. How could Antonio remain so optimistic?

"I'll go ahead and write you a prescription." Doctor Sanchez informed them, before walking over to her desk.

Antonio leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?" into Lovino's ear.

Lovino bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head 'no'.

He was not okay, not one bit.

* * *

**((A/N: Thanks you guys for the kind reviews and complimenting my writing style, it means a lot! The next chapter should be uploaded soon. Thank you guys for reading, I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story so far! **

**Review, lovelies!))**


	6. Chapter 6

_Two months_

_Two fucking months_

Lovino was currently sitting on the edge of the bathtub, unsurprisingly, holding a pregnancy test in his hands. A pregnancy test with a little "-" sign on it which told him for the millionth time that he was out of luck, there was no baby.

Still, after two months of taking that stupid fertility medication and testing his ovulation dates for what? Absolutely nothing! It was so frustrating! How could there still be nothing?!

"That medicine was just a waste of time." Lovino mumbled to himself, snapping the test in half.

Every day for the past two months, he had been checking his ovulation dates. Last month, on his most fertile day, they tried for a baby. That should have been the end of of it. He _should_ have gotten pregnant. But no. The universe had to curse him and allow the test to come up negative. Now, on his most fertile day this month (which was about two weeks ago), they tried again. Surprise, surprise, nothing again. The pills should have worked! But they didn't.. What was he to do now?

Walking downstairs in to the living room, Lovino hadn't noticed but he was pouting with a scowl on his face.

"Lovi I'm home!"

_Great, just what I need. _Lovino thought sarcastically.

The Italian nation hated to admit it but lately Antonio had also been frustrating him. He was too damn cheery and way too optimistic for him, it was annoying! How could that bastard walk around with a smile on his face while they had their hopes and dreams crushed about every two weeks or so?

Antonio had also noticed the change in attitude from his lover. Lovino seemed so distant and frustrated lately. Usually, he had a slight attitude but Antonio always knew he never meant the harsh words or was only joking. Now, the Italians words dripped with venom and it was hard to ignore them. It was also hard to ignore Lovino avoiding and ignoring him at times. But Antonio had told himself to just suck it up, that Lovino was probably just stressed out. Hell, so was he.

"Yea, yea yea." Lovino muttered, plopping down on the couch.

The Spanish nation walked in to the living room, cheerful as always. He came up behind the couch and leaned over it to kiss Lovino's cheek. Lovino groaned in response, moving away from the other.

"Lovi, is everything-"

"It was negative again." Lovino quietly spoke. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just like it always is."

"Lovino, don't worry." Antonio began. "We can try again."

"Yea, we try again and get no where." Lovino snapped. "We try again and it comes up negative."

"Well maybe this time-"

"Toni I'm tired of hearing you say that." Lovino stood up off the couch. "You always say, 'maybe next time' and then when next time comes we get nowhere! Im tired of it Toni!"

"Lovino! You have to stay positive! How can you expect to get through this being so pessimistic?" Antonio retorted.

"Yea well when are you gonna get your god damn head out of the clouds!" Lovino argued back. "You're so fucking oblivious! And all you do is skip around the house acting all cheerful. You act like we're not going through problems! Stop acting so fucking cheerful!"

"At least I'm not walking around here acting like a little puta!" Antonio yelled.

This was something rare. They never argued, and no one really ever heard Antonio shout. The sudden shout startled Lovino but more importantly, it angered him.

"Listen here you son of a-" Lovino began however, he was quickly cut off by their house phone ringing.

Their heads quickly looked at the phone sitting in the receiver on the coffee table. Lovino, with out a word, reached toward it and picked it up.

"Pronto?" He answered.

There was a brief silence and all Antonio could do was stand there and register what had just happened. How could he say something like that to his lover? They were both stressed right now, he certainly didn't mean what he said and he was sure Lovino didn't mean what he said too.

Antonio watched as Lovino's features turned to shock. "O-Okay, we'll be right there." That's all he said before putting the phone down.

"Lovino, what's wrong?" The Spaniard asked worriedly.

"It's Veneziano." Lovino answered before walking over and grabbing his sweater off of a living chair. "He went in to labor, the baby should be here soon. Come on."

* * *

The whole drive to the hospital, both Lovino and Antonio were silent. Neither of them spoke a word. The tension in the car was so thick, it was killing Lovino. He wanted to say something, anything for that matter. He wanted to apologize but the words never found their way to his mouth. And so, they were stuck in a silence that seemed to go on forever.

That is until they reached the hospital. When the stepped inside, Lovino quickly made his way to the front desk, he was in such a rush, he had almost asked for 'Italy Veneziano' instead of Feliciano Vargas. The receptionist told him that Feliciano was in a room upstairs but was still in delivery so he couldn't be seen.

"Toni! Lovino!"

Lovino and Antonio looked toward the direction of the obnoxious german accent. None other than Gilbert himself was walking into the lobby from the cafe with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hola, Gil." Antonio greeted with a small wave.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic to be seeing your bestest friend in the whole wide world! Well besides Francy pants." Gil smiled before chuckling.

"How long has Feli been back there?" Lovino asked curiously.

"A couple of hours. I lost track." Gilbert answered.

"Is Roddy with you?" Antonio asked.

"Ah no, he complained about swollen ankles and that he'd be here later, blah blah blah y'know pregnant people stuff." Gilbert explained before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Lovino!"

"Who the hell is calling my name now?" Lovino wondered, looking over at the hospital doors.

Walking in through the doors came the third Italy brother, Seborga. The micronation smiled brightly, Lovino couldn't help noticing how much he looked like Veneziano when he smiled.

"Oh hi, Romeo." Lovino greeted his brother, surprisingly giving the other a hug.

"How's Feli?" Romeo asked.

"I'm not sure. Toni and I just got here." Lovino replied.

"Oh. I forgot to say hi to you, Antonio, sorry about that." Seborga apologized.

"It's fine." Antonio smiled sincerely.

"Oh and I forget your name." Romeo said, pointing to Gilbert.

"I AM THE AWESOME PRUS- I MEAN GILBERT!" Gil exclaimed.

* * *

"Mr. Vargas, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Lovino's eyes fluttered opened slowly, looking up at the woman in front of him. How much time had passed? He wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep.

"Sí?" Lovino asked, sitting up straight .

He had been laying his head on Antonio's shoulder, the hunched position was definitely taking it's toll on his body. Looking over at Antonio, he was asleep as well. So were Gilbert and Romeo.

"Gil, you potato bastard, wake up!" Lovino said, reaching over his lover to shake the sleeping German on the other side of him.

"Ja! Ja! I'm awake!" Gil suddenly burst out groggily even though he was clearly snoring moments before.

The outburst cause both Antonio and Romeo to jolt awake.

"W-What's going on?" Antonio asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You can see Mr. Vargas now, I'll take you up to the room." The woman, who was clearly a nurse, informed them.

All four of them nodded and stood up. The elevator ride up to the 7th floor was a bit nerve wracking. Lovino couldn't help thinking how odd it would be seeing Feli with a baby, like an actual baby of his own.

"Here we are." The nurse smiled, opening up the room door.

In the center of the room was a hospital bed, different machines circled around it. Laying on the bed was Feli, a small bundle in his arms. Ludwig was seated in the chair beside the bed, lovingly gazing over Feli and their newborn.

"Ve~ You guys are here." Came the hoarse voice of Feliciano, he sounded a bit weak. "Oh Romeo, you're here!"

"Yea I wouldn't miss this for anything." Romeo smiled.

The four of them walked over to the bed to get a better look of the baby. Antonio was startled when he felt Lovino grasp onto his hand, he still felt things between them left off awkwardly what with the fight and all. He really didn't expect the gesture from Lovino.

"Ah west, the kid looks awesome!" Gil exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down dummkopf, he's asleep." Ludwig warned.

"Too late for that." Feli mumbled just as the newborn opened it's eyes. "Would you like to hold him, Lovino?"

Lovino's face instantly flushed and he suddenly grew flustered. "I uh- are you sure it's okay?"

"Ve~ Of course it's okay." Feli smiled kindly. "Here."

Lovino stretched out his arms as his younger brother placed the baby in them. Once he held the baby properly, Lovino could get a good look at his little face.

_Dio, he looks so much like Feli._ Lovino thought.

The baby's hair was an auburn sort of color, it was nearly 2 shades lighter than Feli's. His eyes, which were staring up into his uncle's, were blue but a few shades darker than Ludwig's. His little nose already looked like Feli's and his lips were as thin as Ludwig's. In short, the baby was simply adorable.

Tears started building up in Lovino's eyes and he bit down on his lip. He was supposed to be happy for Feli! Not grieve over the fact that he could never have this.. he shouldn't be upset at a time like this. It took all his might and yet, the tears started to flow and within moments, he had tears evenly streaming down his cheeks.

Antonio gently placed a hand on Lovino's back. This was hard on both of them, he knew that much.

"W-What's his name?" Lovino asked shakily.

"Lukas.. Lukas Lovino Beilschmidt." Feliciano answered.

Lovino paused looking over at his little brother. Did he hear him correctly?

"His middle name.. is Lovino?" Lovi questioned.

Feliciano smiled, lying back. "Sí. It suites him, no?"

A smile couldn't help itself from appearing on Lovino's face and he nodded, looking back to his tiny nephew. "It suites him perfectly."

* * *

After about an hour, Romeo said his goodbyes and left for home. Gilbert did as well, saying he'd be back tomorrow with Austria as well and possibly Hungary. However, Lovino and Antonio decided to stay over night, Lovino wanted to be here for his little brother.

It was 2:00 am, everyone was asleep, well almost everyone that is. Feli was sound asleep in bed, Ludwig was asleep in the chair beside him and Antonio was asleep on the couch in the room. Lovino couldn't sleep, not with everything going through his mind.

The baby was fast asleep in his arms, Lovino admired the feeling of holding the newborn. Feli requested that the baby sleep in the room that night and since Lovino couldn't sleep, he decided to hold the little one for a bit.

"You're so adorable." Lovino whispered to the sleeping baby. "Feli's lucky. I wish I was this lucky." He paused for a moment as the baby shifted in it's blanket. "I don't think I'll ever have a bambino, I wish I could though. Then you would have a cousin to play with." Lovino smiled to himself. "I could imagine you two playing together. I bet my bambino would probably get you both in a lot of trouble. Im only saying that because I used to be a trouble maker when I was little, I imagine my bambino would be the same." A small sigh escaped his lips and he sunk lower in his seat of the comfy chair. "Maybe that'll happen one day, I hope it does."

The Italian nation's hazel eyes looked over at his sleeping lover on the couch as tears threatened his eyes, his voice grew even softer. "But I don't think it ever will."

* * *

Morning came around rather quickly. When Antonio awoke, he could see that Lovino had gone off some where, he wasn't in the room. Still in a groggy state, he tried to think of where his lover could be. The Spaniard concluded that he was probably out getting something to eat. He would just have to go downstairs and see if he was right.

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the cafe, Lovino was sitting by himself, sipping on coffee. The nation had no appetite, he couldn't stomach anything. He felt so numb.. He knew he should be celebrating the birth of his nephew but it was hard when he was so upset over this, about not having his own baby.

"May I sit here?"

Lovino looked to see Antonio standing in front of him, a weary grin on his face.

"Why not." Lovino nodded before sipping his coffee.

Antonio took a seat across from Lovino. "I'm sorry." the Spaniard spoke quietly.

Lovino sighed looking up and meeting his lover's gaze. "No, I'm sorry.. I've just been stressed out, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know you're stressed, so am I, amor." Antonio admitted. "But things will get better."

Lovino sipped his coffee before speaking again. "You think so?"

"Sí, I do." The spanish nation nodded with a smile.

His smile was infectious, Lovino couldn't help smiling himself. Antonio leaned in and pressed his lips against Lovino. Their lips moved in sync in a sweet kiss. Antonio ran his hand through Lovino's hair, accidentally brushing up against his lover's curl which resulted in a moan.

"T-Toni~" Lovino moaned against Antonio's lips.

"Aye, lo siento, mi amor." The other apologized.

"Do it again.." Lovino breathed.

"Again?" Antonio smirked before gliding his fingers over the curl.

Lovino bit his lip before saying, "There's a bathroom down the hall.."

"There is? Lucky for us." Antonio murmured.

Lovino abandoned his coffee on the table and grabbed Antonio's wrist, pulling him out of the cafe so they could "make up" properly in the bathroom stalls.

* * *

**((A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I'm so happy you guys enjoy the story! It's funny to think I was never gonna even upload it.**

**Well, review, lovelies!))**


	7. Chapter 7

"Am I a bad person for being upset over this?"

"Well I don't think so, dude. I mean, I'd be pissed and jealous too if I were you 'mano."

Lovino sipped on his coffee, thinking things over.

It had been about a week since Feli had his baby, and since then Lovino's been even more down. The stress of that had really been getting to him and so he needed someone to talk to, particularly a loud mouthed American. It wasn't like he could really talk to anyone else. The two were out for coffee, talking and what not.

"So you don't think I'm over-reacting?" Lovino asked, looking across the cafe table and at his best friend.

"Nah, dude." Alfred shook his head before meeting the Italians gaze. "Now stop stressing yourself out, it's not good for you. I mean at your age, you could have a heart attack."

"Sh-Shut up!" Lovino laughed.

A grin made it's way Alfred's face at the sight of Lovino happy, as mentioned before, he hated the sight of his friend upset or sad.

As his laughter died down, Lovino spoke up again, "Do you think.. do you think I'll ever have a kid?"

"Of course I do." Alfred answered honestly. "I mean, you just need to give it some time."

"But it's been like a year and a half since we first started trying for a kid.." The Italian swallowed thickly. "And yet, there's still no baby."

"Lovino, you can't just give up, you gotta keep trying." The blond assured him before sipping his own coffee.

_Keep trying, like I haven't heard that before_. Lovino thought, though he merely nodded and sipped at his coffee as well.

"E-Enough about my problems," Lovino spoke, putting down his cup, "How's Arthur?"

"Hm? Oh Arthur," Alfred smiled at the mention of his lover, "He's fine. He's about to pop any day though and it's freaking me out."

Alfred had tried to refrain from speaking about Arthur or his lover's pregnancy in fear of hurting Lovino's feelings. He was actually relieved that Lovino brought him up. Yes, it was true, Arthur was going to go into labor any day now which had sent Alfred feeling a bit on edge, even Lovino could see this.

"You excited to be a dad though?" Lovino mused.

"Of course dude! I'm gonna name the kid Alfred Jr." Alfred smiled proudly.

"That's nice and all but have you considered the possibility that it might be a girl, idiota?"

"Oh.. Then we'll just name her Alfreda!"

"Ew."

"Alfredina?"

"You're making it worse!"

"Alfredella?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"How about Alfredcella?"

"Mio Dio, just stop."

* * *

Back at their shared house, the nation of Spain was on the phone with his two best friends, currently, Gilbert was screaming about how Gilbird just learned a new trick and that they should be here to see it. Neither Antonio or Francis paid any attention to what Gilbert was saying, they just let him get out his energy.

"SO WHEN ARE YOU GUYS COMING OVER? I MEAN YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! HE'S JUMPING RIGHT THROUGH THE HOOP! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" Gil shouted on the other end of the line.

"We'll come over and see what ever it is that you are talking about when we get the time. Any way," Francis spoke, "What are you up to Antonio?"

"Well," the Spaniard began, adjusting the phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. "I'm just making a nice dinner for Lovi and I."

"Oooh are you trying to get him in the mood? Are you two gonna do it?" Gil questioned, no doubt with a smirk on his face.

"Well I-"

"Honhon are you two trying for a baby again?" Francis cut in.

"Why don't you guys just adopt a kid?" Gil asked.

The truth was, Antonio had brought up adoption but Lovino said it wouldn't be the same. Besides, they were nations and they would end up adopting a human baby. A human baby that would grow up and old with out them. Eventually, they would out live their child. The both of them couldn't be put through that pain.

"I've thought about it but it doesn't look like we're gonna go with that." Antonio told him, stirring what he was cooking over the stove.

"Ah well good luck this time around then." Francis told him.

"Yea good luck dude!" Gil smiled from the other end.

"Thanks guys." Antonio spoke gratefully.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lovino called out, kicking the front door close.

The Italian was immediately greeted by the scent of various foods, both Italian and Spanish. He would never admit it out loud but he loved Spanish food, he could eat it all day. Though he wouldn't give Antonio the satisfaction of hearing him say that.

"Hola Lovi." Antonio smiled happily as he trotted out from the kitchen. "I'm almost done with dinner."

"Good, I'm starving." Lovino nodded, kicking off his boots.

The cheerful Spanish nation walked over and gave his lover a gentle kiss on the cheek which evidently made the other blush madly.

"I was thinking," Antonio began, "Maybe after dinner, we could try again."

"For a baby?" Lovino asked.

"Sí! Hopefully this time around, you get pregnant." Antonio said enthusiastically.

"Toni there isn't going to be a baby, ever." Lovino sighed. "So it might be time to give up that dream."

"What, why?" Antonio questioned, "Maybe this time we'll get lucky! I mean the pills you've been taking are bound to start working."

"I stopped taking them." Lovino mumbled. "They're not doing me any good."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't have stopped taking them," His features softened. "Look I know it's hard for you but we can't just give up."

"Easier said than done!" Lovino raised his voice he was fed up with Antonio for still thinking they had a chance, "I gave up a long time ago, and you wanna know why? It's because I've come to terms with reality, unlike you, and I know we're never gonna have a baby!"

"Don't say that!" Antonio's voice grew louder, "It's not true we are going to have a baby!"

"No we're not! Stop saying we are!" Lovino shouted. "The doctor said it herself! The pills might not work and surprise, surprise, they're not working! Which means there's not going to be a baby!"

"We should just keep trying, eventually-"

"THERE. ISN'T. GOING. TO. BE. A. BABY!" Lovino yelled out.

Antonio was taken back by how loud the other was. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. All he had been trying to do was make Lovino happy, to help him get through everything. All he'd been trying to do was stay positive. But now, he cracked, he'd been pushed too far and anger was written all over his usual cheerful face. Lovino looked up into Antonio's eyes, his own face still in a scowl but upon seeing the anger on Antonio's face, his features softened. He could hardly recognize his Spanish lover, the last time he could recall Antonio looking such a way was centuries ago, when he was corrupted, when he was a pirate.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT NOW IS IT?" Antonio shouted, "ALL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO HELP KEEP YOU HAPPY, ALL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO IS SEE THE BRIGHTER SIDE OF THINGS. LISTEN, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT **YOU** CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

Tears built up in Lovino's eyes, they even started to pour down his cheeks. Antonio was right after all.. It was his fault..

Immediately after saying such a thing, Antonio could see what he said was extremely wrong and all he wanted to do was take it back.

"Lovino, I-I'm-" But he was cut off by a punch directly to his face.

Panting, with hot tears trailing down his cheeks, Lovino was furious as Antonio held face and groaned at the pain.

Yes it was true but Lovino felt Antonio had no right to say that, and he was pissed.

"Fuck you." Lovino growled through gritted teeth.

The Italian had never pulled on his boots so quickly before, luckily, Antonio was still holding his face in pain, Lovino didn't notice he hit him so hard. With out another word, Lovino rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. It would be best that he leave.

* * *

**A/N: Okay wow thanks for favoriting and following this story guys, it means so much! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story, it'll get even better than this! By the way, sorry if the chapter is a little short, I had to wrap it up quickly, but I'll probably update soon since school's out.**

**So thanks for reading again, review lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ve~ Such a cute bambino."

Feliciano had been cooing at his little newborn for a few minuets now, but being just born a week ago, all the baby would do was look in his mother's eyes or clench his little fingers into a fist.

"I wanna spend time with the kid too!" Gilbert exclaimed, running into the living room.

The sudden loud noise was enough to make little Lukas start crying and wailing. Feli just gently rocked the baby, hoping to make him calm down a little bit.

"Uh oh, I'm sorry!" Gil exclaimed again.

"It's fine." Feli assured him, continuously rocking the bundle in his arms.

The Italian stood up from his place on the couch and began pacing back and fourth, humming as he did so, maybe the motion would soothe his little one.

"Gilbert, what did I tell you about shouting?" Ludwig scolded, emerging from the kitchen with a bottle in hand.

"I'm sorry, West, I forgot." Gil apologized.

"Luddy, you don't have to scold him, it was an accident." Feli spoke over his son's cries.

"Don't take his side, Feli." Ludwig simply told his lover, standing beside him.

Lukas opened his eyes and could see his father there beside his mother which gradually caused his cries to come to an end.

"Aw you made the bambino happy again." Feli smiled.

Before Ludwig could put in a word, the door bell rang and a faint knock on the wooden front door accompanied it.

"Here, feed the bambino, I'll answer it." The brunet told the other.

He carefully placed the newborn in the German's arms before walking over to the door. Twisting the knob, Feli opened the door to surprisingly see his older brother standing there.

"Lovino, what are you doing here?" Feli asked but regretted it upon seeing his brother's eyes tear up.

It was pathetic to go running to his baby brother's house, but he couldn't go anywhere else. Okay, he did have an old villa in Rome that he could've retreated to but there he would be alone. As much as he hated to think about it, he didn't want to be alone.

"I-I need a place to stay.." Lovino trailed off, looking down at his boots.

Feli didn't ask anymore questions, he simply stepped aside and let his brother in. They were family and Lovino needed something, he would help him out.

"Hallo, Lovino." Ludwig greeted flatly, retracting the bottle from Lukas' mouth.

Shockingly, not a single profanity slipped from Lovino's lips, he merely gave a small wave in reply. Ludwig couldn't remember the last time Lovino _didn't_ curse at him.

"Well, Lovino, you can stay here as long as you'd like, right Luddy?" Feli spoke before glancing at his husband.

"Uh ja I suppose." Ludwig replied.

"Grazie." Lovino mumbled.

An awkward pause filled the room before Feli spoke up once more.

"Well," the younger Italian smiled, "Dinner is going to be ready soon so why don't we all get washed up, huh?"

* * *

Dinner was silent, silent and awkward. The whole time Lovino was staring down at his food, only taking small bites, he wasn't much hungry. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be home cuddling with Antonio or something. Yet, he was still pretty upset with the other, what gave Antonio the right to say such a thing? Well maybe he did deserve to say it.. Lovino probably did deserve to be yelled at too. After all, it was his fault they couldn't have a baby. He _was_ the one with infertility, not Antonio.

After dinner, Feli showed Lovino to the guest room and brought him some of his own extra clothes to sleep in.

"Here you are." Feliciano huffed before setting the clothes down on the bed. "They might be a little big on you."

"You don't have to rub in the fact that you're taller than me." Lovino smirked playfully.

Feli laughed lightly, "Sorry fratello." He sat down on the bed.

It was silent while Lovino changed into the pajamas, tossing his clothes into the hamper by the wardrobe.

"So," The northern Italian nation began, breaking the silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened or..?"

Lovino swallowed thickly, tears started forming in his eyes. "Antonio and I had a fight."

"A fight? About what?" Feli questioned.

Lovino laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'll tell you in the morning, I'm really tired."

Truthfully, Lovino didn't want to talk about anything right now, he only wanted to sleep and deal with this another time.

"Okay." Feli nodded, not wanting to intrude. "Buona notte, fratello."

"Buona notte." Lovino replied.

The younger Italian stood up off the bed then exited the room, but not with out turning of the light first.

Closing his eyes, Lovino hoped sleep would over come him soon, he really wanted this day to be over.

* * *

The next day came around rather quickly and Lovino soon found himself eating breakfast with his brother. Ludwig was out exercising, he always ran in the mornings.

"I can't take it anymore, I've been up half of the night thinking about it." Feli suddenly complained, "So what happened yesterday?"

Lovino poked at some eggs on his plate, sighing as he did so, "We had a fight. We both said some things and then I punched him."

"Wait you punched him?!" Feli exclaimed.

"Right in the fucking face. He pissed me off big time." Lovino answered. "well I guess what he said wasn't a lie but.. It still hurt when he said it."

Feliciano contemplated on whether or not he should ask, but curiosity got the best of him. "What did he say?"

Before answering, Lovino's mind flashed back to everything that happened, how they both yelled at each other. Antonio's face.. Lovino couldn't get how angry he looked out of his mind.

"He told me that it wasn't his fault that _I_ couldn't get pregnant." Lovino's emotions were getting the best of him and tried to choke back a sob, "It just really hurt y'know? But I guess he's right. I mean, it is my fault that we're going through this.."

"Ve~ It's not your fault!" Feli remarked, "I'm sure Antonio didn't even mean those things. It was probably just in the heat of the moment. Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will fix things quickly."

J_esus he's just as optimistic as that jerk bastard_. Lovino thought.

"I sure hope so." Is what the older italian said instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Spain, said Spanish nation was still bummed out over what had happened. He hadn't slept, hadn't done anything all night except think. And all he could think about was Lovino. And the broken nose that he suffered due to their fight. Luckily, he was a nation so the broken bone was healing quickly, all that was left were bruises around his nose.

Now while it was healing, all he could think about was his lover.. Where had Lovino gone? Was he at Alfred's house? Did he go stay with Feli? He could have even went to Matthew's house!

By pure luck, the house phone began to ring and Antonio was quick to pick it up on the off chance that it might be Lovino calling.  
"Hola." Antonio answered the phone.

"Ve~ Ciao Toni."

"F-Feli? Aye good timing, have you heard from your brother..?"

"Which one?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow, why would he ever ask for Seborga?

"Uh Lovino..?" Antonio spoke but it sounded a bit like a question.

"Oh right, that's why I'm calling! Lovino is here at my house, I just thought you might like to know."

"Oh gracias a Dios." Antonio sighed with relief.

"Yea, he'll be here for a few days until you patch things up again so I'll be going now, bye!"

Unexpectedly, Feli hung up so Antonio put the phone back on the receiver. At least he knew Lovino was safe. At least Lovino was just at his brother's house.

The Spaniard contemplated on whether or not he should go over there and beg for Lovino's forgiveness, but in the end, he decided he should wait. He knew Lovino was furious with him and probably didn't want to seem at all. So he would wait until the Italian cooled off a little bit before he would go over there to talk things out with him.

Antonio hoped Lovino knew he didn't mean what he said, he hoped Lovino would forgive him. But most importantly, he hoped Lovino knew he still loved him.

* * *

**A/N: Okayy so I didn't think I would update again so quickly but I had a lot of extra time so aren't you guys happy for that? ^-^**

**This chapter is sort of a filler for the next chapter, it was a bit boring but the next chapter will be better, sooo yea. ((Just reminding you guys, this all happened on the same day!))**

**Thanks for your reviews! They make me so happy!**

**And a special shout out to NorwegianPilot17 for reviewing each chapter and always putting a smile on my face for it and their awesome comments! :P **

**And thank you all for taking the time to review and favorite and follow and in general, read my story!**

**I'll probably update soon again so until next time, lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Here Lovino, I've got your ginger ale."

"Th-Thanks fratello."

Feliciano sighed, setting the glass down on the nightstand. It had been about 2 weeks since Lovino started staying there and in those 2 weeks, the Italian had started getting sick. Feli had been taking care of him in this time, insisting that he make Lovino soup and get him drinks, even empty the bucket that Lovino kept throwing up in. All the treatment however made the older nation feel useless and simply a burden. It wasn't like Feli had no other responsibilities, he did have a new born that he had to look after.

"Do you need anything else?" Feli asked sweetly.

"No I-I'm fine." Lovino managed. "Besides, you should be looking after Lukas."

"Ve~ Don't worry about the bambino, Luddy is watching him." Feli assured the other. "Oh and lunch will be ready in a few minuets."

The mere mention of lunch made Lovino's stomach turn, he had no appetite for anything at all. It was strange, how he could be fine one moment then sick the next but he didn't think so much of it.

"I'll be off then, call me if you need anything." Feli smiled before trotting out of the room.

With a groan, Lovino sat up and attempted to drink the soda left for him. God, being sick was horrible. He'd rather go to war than have some sort of stomach bug. Well, that was a lie but you get what I mean. The point was, was that being sick was the worst.

* * *

Upon entering the living room, Feli noticed Ludwig wasn't anywhere in sight. So for the time being, Gilbert was plopped down on the couch, talking on the phone and "watching" Lukas. Said baby was lazily sitting in his baby rocker, dozing off, he loved to take siestas just like his mama, he slept a lot more than an average baby.

"Hm, where's Ludwig?" The Italian nation asked.

However, Gilbert was too engrossed in his conversation to even hear the other. So Feli walked over to him and hit his shoulder.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Gil complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Where's Ludwig?" Feli repeated.

"Said something about his boss calling him in short notice." Gil shrugged.

"Oh alright." Feli spoke, nodding as he did so. "Watch the bambino, I'm going to finish lunch."

"Sure thing."

* * *

On the other end of Gil's conversation, the nations of France and Spain were present. France was trying to give Antonio some love advice. You see, Antonio was simply low-spirited and not his usual cheerful self. How could he be? He was missing Lovino immensely, even though it had only been two weeks. This was the second longest amount of time they'd ever spent apart, the first being when Romano gained independence from him and left to thrive on his own. But even so, not long after gaining his independence, Romano and Spain began seeing each other romantically and ever since then they have been inseparable.

Gil and Francis could definitely see the change in their friend. Trying to help, Gil would tell Antonio that Lovino was doing okay and such.

"Mon ami, why don't you just go over there and proclaim your love to your little Italian before begging for his forgiveness?" Francis suggested.

"Yea! You should totally come over and do that then you can see Gilbird's new trick!"

"I want to, I really do but," Antonio sighed, " I can't, it'll be too soon. I don't want Lovino to be anymore mad at me than he already is."

"But it's been long enough!" Francis intervened. " I mean, it's been 2 weeks, I'm sure he's cooled off by now."

"Yea aND GILBIRD'S AWESOME TRICK IS WAITING TO BE SEEN!"

Francis and Antonio listened as Lukas started crying in the background because of Gil's shouting, and following that, they could also hear Feli yelling at him.

"So yea, you should definitely come over." Gil spoke a lot more quietly this time around.

Antonio laughed softly before speaking up again, "I'm not so sure Gilly, I'll think about it."

* * *

Through out the week, Antonio was the least of Lovino's worries, he was still sick. Every time he ate, he felt the need to throw every thing up. No matter what food it was, it made him nauseous. Not only did it make him feel like crap but it was really starting to piss him off. All he wanted to do was enjoy some freaking food, something so simple. But no. His stomach felt the need to fuck with him.

"What if I'm dying?" Lovino asked as he sat down beside Feli one afternoon that week.

"Hm." Feli adjusted the Lukas who was in his arms and currently guzzling down a bottle. "I don't think you're dying, fratello."

"You don't know that, I could have the plague."

Feli couldn't help but laugh, "Fratello, it's not the plague. You and I have both seen the plague, I'm sure that's not what it is."

"Then what do you think it is?" Lovino questioned, he'd be grateful with any comfort.

"Ve~ It's probably just stress. I mean, you are going through a lot." Feli answered.

"Stress? I don't know, maybe it is." Lovino spoke before yawning. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But it's 2:00 in the afternoon." The younger nation raised an eyebrow.

Another thing was, Lovino had been so exhausted lately. He took more naps than he normally did, practically only getting up to eat and occasionally use the bathroom.

"I'm a bit tired." Lovino defended himself before walking off.

Ludwig walked in the kitchen, passing Lovino on the way. Making sure his brother was out of ear shot, Feli looked up to his lover.

"I'm starting to worry," Feli began, "About Lovino."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"You haven't noticed it?" The brunet asked.

"Feliciano, I've been working quite a lot these past few weeks, I don't think I've been home enough to notice it." Ludwig answered, sitting at the table.

"Lovino, he's sick. I thought it was just a stomach bug but, it's been weeks." Feli was so into what he was saying, he hadn't even noticed that his son already downed most of the bottle of milk. "I don't know, I mean he's been so tired and nauseous like it's the flu. Except I don't think he's had a fever. He's been throwing up all the time, almost every morning like clock work or something. But anyway, I think it could be stress, what do you think?"

The German thought everything over, sipping on his water. It didn't sound like a stomach bug to him..

"Feliciano," Ludwig finally spoke, putting down the water bottle. "None of those symptoms seem familiar to you?"

Feli thought for a moment before answering, "No not really. Except for yea, that one time my economy went down because our stock market crashed and I got the 'flu' for a week or two."

Ludwig sighed, Feli was really oblivious sometimes, "How about maybe 10 or 11 months ago? Does that ring a bell? Remember you were 'sick'."

"Sick?" Feli wondered before breaking out in a smilie. "I wasn't sick silly, I was pregnant-" Then it hit him and he suddenly felt nervous.

"Mhm." Ludwig nodded.

Feli chuckled nervously before speaking, "Lovino isn't pregnant, silly! He's just sick!"

"Throwing up every morning for a month straight isn't being pregnant?" Ludwig asked rhetorically.

"I-" Feli began but was immediately cut off by the sound of their son whining, the baby had finished his whole bottle.

So much was running through Feli's mind, _Lovino could be pregnant_.

"Here," Feli spoke up before placing the baby is Ludwig's arms. "I'll be right back."

With that, the Italian stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Maybe about an hour or so had passed.

Lovino was currently, sleeping peacefully, even snoring lightly. That is until the door slammed open.

"W-What the fuck?" Lovino groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Wake up, fratello!" Came the voice of Feli. "Here!"

Lovino could feel something being thrown at him, it felt like a box.

"Feli, I'm too tired to do anything, leave me alone." The older brother whined.

"If you would look at what I just threw at you, maybe you would change your mind." Feli spoke impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

With another groan, Lovino pulled the blanket of him and sat up then searched the bed for what ever Feliciano was talking about. The sooner he follow what ever Feli wanted, the faster he would be left alone to sleep. Though, upon seeing what was thrown at him, Lovino's eyes went wide.

"W-Why?" The Southern Italian's lightly tanned fingers reached out and he picked up the box.

"I.. I think you might be pregnant." Feli answered.

The box was in fact a twin pack pregnancy test. Denial flooded Lovino's mind, he didn't believe he could be pregnant, not after all that's happened. Jesus, did he have shitty luck or what.

"I doubt that I am." Lovino managed to say.

He tried to look tough, he tried to make it seem like he didn't care. But for the first time in a long time, he did have a little feeling of hope in his heart.

* * *

Standing outside the bathroom, Feliciano was absolutely nervous. Though, at the same time, he was happy at the possibility that he might become an uncle real soon. Just the thought of their bambino's playing together made him positively giddy! Maybe he was getting ahead of himself but he couldn't already help but to feel happy for his brother. Though he did have to remind himself that Lovino was still awaiting the results.

Inside the bathroom, Lovino was pacing back and forth, the test was placed at the edge of the sink. He just didn't know what to do, he was so conflicted. On one hand, the thought of the possibility that he could be pregnant thrilled him! It was really all he had ever wanted. It was all he and Antonio ever wanted. Antonio was another thing on his mind. How would he even tell him? Did Antonio even want him around? After what happened a few weeks ago, he wouldn't be surprised if Antonio was upset with him. After all, he _did_ punch the Spaniard pretty hard.

Checking the clock on the wall, fear filled his body as he realized the time was up and the results were now in. Taking a deep breath, the Italian walked over to the sink and grabbed the test.

For a moment, his heart skipped a beat and he froze.. because the test displayed a little "+".

The test was positive.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN **

**I UPDATED QUICKY AGAIN BC I HAVE NO LIFE AND PLENTY OF FREE TIME**

**bET YOU DIDN'T THIS COMING**

**I'll probably update again soon because I can't just leave you guys hanging there. **

**sooo, thanks for reading! Review, lovelies! **


	10. Chapter 10

Positive.

It was positive.

Lovino couldn't believe it.. After all this time, after trying for so long.. The test actually displayed a little symbol he'd been longing to see for over a year. It all seemed so surreal, like he was dreaming.

He was pregnant.

In the midst of thoughts running rapidly through his mind, Lovino didn't even notice the tears sliding down his cheeks. It wasn't like he would say it out loud but he was happy, so very happy.

Outside of the door, Feli checked the time on his watch, the test should be done by now.

"Lovino?" Feli spoke curiously before knocking slightly on the bathroom door. "Lovino, is the test over or..?"

Within a moment or two, the wooden door creaked open and Feliciano was greeted to the sight of his brother smiling, tears gliding down his cheeks and the test in his hand.

"I-I'm pregnant." Lovino said softly.

Feliciano smiled brightly, jumping up and down in place with excitement.

"Mio Dio! I can't believe it!" Feliciano exclaimed happily before engulfing his brother in tight hug.

"I know, neither can I." Lovino smiled in agreement.

"What's going on?" Came the voice of Ludwig as he peered out of one of the rooms.

"Ludwig you were right! Can you believe it? I'm going to be a zio!" Feli couldn't help it, he was just as happy as Lovino, well maybe he was a little happier.

"Oh well, congratulations." the German gave a nod and a small smile to his brother in law.

"Grazie, potato bastard." Lovino said with a nod.

"WAIT!" Feliciano suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Lovino wondered.

"YOU HAVE TO GO TELL TONI." The younger Italian spoke, grasping Lovino's shoulders. "HE HAS TO KNOW."

"But," Lovino looked down, "What if he doesn't want me around? I mean we just had a fight.."

"Lovino I am 100 percent sure that Antonio wants to see you. In fact," Feli began, "I called him up when you first got here and he sounded so worried because he didn't know where you were. He loves you Lovino and I'm sure he misses you."

Maybe it was hormones or maybe Lovino was genuinely happy but the next thing you know, he started crying even more.

"R-Really? When do you think I should go-"

"Now! Go now! He needs to know! I'll drive you, let's go!"

And with that, Feliciano grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him out of the house. Feli could care less for Lovino's complaining about how he still had his pajamas on since he was just asleep not too long ago.

The drive over there was short (Seeing that Feli drives like a maniac) and yet, the whole time, Lovino couldn't help but to feel nervous. Hopefully, Antonio would be happy to see him.. How would he even go about saying it? In his head, the Southern Italian tried to think of different things to say and practiced how he should say such things.

When Feli finally parked right outside, butterflies filled Lovino's stomach and made him even more nauseous than he already was.

"Well, here you are." Feli smiled. "Good luck, fratello."

"Thanks." Lovino mumbled before exiting the car.

His racing heart was the only sound he could hear and the only thing he could feel as he walked up to the door. Standing right in front of it, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

From inside the house, Antonio was in the living room, mindlessly watching some random tv show. He had definitely not been himself since Lovino was gone, in that time he had hardly eaten, barely slept. It was almost as if all the life was sucked out of him. Upon hearing the knocking at the door, confusion filled his mind. Who could that possibly be? Francis and Gilbert hadn't said anything about coming over and he had just talked to them about two hours ago.

"Coming!" The Spaniard called, before standing up and walking over to the door.

Twisting the knob, Antonio opened the door and was relatively shocked to see Lovino standing there. Not only that but Lovino was standing there with messy hair and in pajamas and slippers.

"Uh, Lovino.." Antonio began, quirking an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"First of all, let me in you jerk bastard." Lovino demanded, placing his hands at his hips.

Antonio, not wanting to argue, stepped aside to let the other in. Once the Italian was inside, the door was closed.

"Is everything alright?" Antonio asked.

"No. Well yes but-" Lovino started, not knowing exactly what to say.

The Spanish nation just stood there waiting for his lover to explain everything.

"-I'm pregnant.." Lovino finally said.

Eyes going wide and his mouth slightly ajar, Antonio couldn't even believe what he had just heard.

"Qué? A-Are you joking or..?" Antonio scratched his head still in disbelief.

"No I'm not joking, Toni.." Lovino looked into the other's eyes. "I haven't been feeling well and I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I'm pregnant. I'm really pregnant."

Not even a moment after saying that, Lovino was embraced in a hug and lifted off his feet and twirled around in Antonio's arms. It was like something out of a Disney movie.

"T-Toni!" Lovino giggled. He fucking giggled, but he didn't care, he was happy.

Wrapping his arms loosely around Antonio's neck, he pulled the Spaniard into a sweet kiss and Antonio kissed back, happy to have Lovino by his side once more. After breaking the kiss, they couldn't help but to look each other in the eyes.

"Lovino, I'm so sorry for what I said to you." Antonio finally spoke up.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Lovino smiled. "And I'm sorry for punching you in the face like that.."

"It's fine, sweetheart, what I said crossed the line." Antonio replied before pecking Lovino's lips once again.

Lovino showed off another smile, God Antonio loved that smile. After setting the Italian back down on his feet, he wondered something for a moment.

"Wait how are you pregnant all of a sudden? We haven't had sex in like over 3 months." Antonio said.

"You idiota," Lovino began, "We had sex like a month ago. Remember, the cramped bathroom stall in the hospital when we visited Feli? I would've already noticed if I was 3 months along you jerk"

"Oh." Antonio nodded. "So you're like a month along?"

"Sí. Just about I would say." Lovino confirmed. "Now stop doubting me, it's real, I'm really pregnant."

"Aye, lo siento." The Spaniard apologized.

"You better apologize." Lovino joked. "Now go make me a doctor's appointment while I make us some lunch."

Though, when he even mentioned lunch, his stomach turned but he would try to eat it anyway.

"Oh sí of course!"

And with that Antonio went running off to find the house phone.

* * *

With in the next two days, Antonio and Lovino found themselves in their doctor's office. Truthfully, Lovino was a bit nervous about being at the doctor's but Antonio didn't find any reason to be nervous and tried assuring his lover that everything would be fine and that he shouldn't worry.

"Aye, buenos días you two." The doctor smiled as she walked in to her office. "What can I do you for today?"

"Well I uh-" Lovino found himself a bit flustered so Antonio cut in.

"Lovino is pregnant!" Antonio exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Doctor Sanchez beamed. "Congratulations! So you're here for a quick check up? Sure thing, just lay down on the bed and I'll start up the machine."

The Italian obeyed, quietly getting up and walking over to the hospital bed where he laid down just as the doctor instructed. Antonio changed his seat and took the one right next to the bed as well. Doctor Sanchez hummed happily and cheerfully as she started up the ultrasound machine which didn't take very long. Once everything was set up, she ordered Lovino to lift up his shirt, which he agreed to. Looking down at his flat stomach, it was hard to believe in just a few months, it wouldn't be so flat anymore.

"Okay, brace yourself." Doctor Sanchez said before pouring the cold gel on his abdomen.

The woman took the wand and pressed it on to Lovino's lightly tanned belly, the sensation of the gel gave him shivers. But finally, things came into focus on the screen and the couple found themselves staring upon a small dot on the screen.

"There the little guy- or girl is." Doctor Sanchez told them, pointing to the small dot, it was practically non existent.

But it was there.

"That's really it?" Lovino mumbled in awe.

"Sí, thats your little bebé! You seem to be about 3 weeks along, almost 4 weeks." She told him. "And everything seems to be fine."

Here they were, literally staring at their tiny baby on a screen and it still felt like a dream to Lovino. Not to Antonio, no, this felt real to him, this couldn't get anymore real.

* * *

After the ultrasound, the doctor told them things Lovino might want to know like about the nausea and how he should start eating more to help the baby grow and what things he could do and what things he couldn't do. She also gave him a few tips in getting through another month of pregnancy before he would have to come back for another check up.

Currently, the couple was seated in their car, Antonio was driving while Lovino was sitting beside him and staring at the ultrasound print out they got at the doctors. It was so strange to think something that small would grow so quickly and into an actual baby.

"Y'know, I can't wait to tell Francis and Gilly about the baby." Antonio smiled. "Oh and Emma too," he said referring to Belgium, "That means Tim will probably hear about it too."

"Maybe." Lovino began. "Maybe we should just keep this to ourselves. Only for a little bit. I mean it's still really early and anything can happen.."

The Italian _did_ have a point there, Antonio had to agree with that. So with a smile, he nodded.

"Okay," The Spanish nation agreed, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Lovino replied, leaning over and giving the other a kiss on the cheek, "It's bad enough Feli knows about it, he has a big mouth."

"I'm sure your brother won't go blabbing." Antonio assured him. "Now, where do you wanna go eat?"

"Let's go for ice cream. It's the only thing I can keep down with out puking up my God damned guts." Lovino said.

Antonio laughed lightly, "Ice cream it is then."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh guyyys**

**I just finished planning out the ending to this story and I'm so excited to keep writing! **

**((not to mention I'm also considering a sequel already))**

**So yea, thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Review, lovelies!**

**PS: sorry for any mistakes I wrote this while being pretty sleepy v.v**


	11. Chapter 11

"Gesù Cristo, I love Alfred and all but he lives too far away."

"But Lovi, we have to go. it's the world meeting after all."

Lovino crossed his arms, pouting as he did so. The upcoming world meeting was to take place in the U.S, Alfred had specially invited Lovino and Antonio to stay at his house during the time they were there and even a few days after the meeting. Although Lovino really wanted to decline the offer, he couldn't, he didn't want to make Alfred upset. However, the italian nation had been feeling absolutely dreadful these past few weeks and didn't want to go over there for so long, it would give Alfred time to be suspicious.

"But I feel like crap." Lovino whined.

"I know but if you don't show up, it'll make the other nations wonder." Antonio replied.

The Spaniard was packing up his suit case for the trip while Lovino was evidently sitting in his own empty suitcase, not even bothering to make an attempt at folding his clothes.

"But-" Lovino began.

"-But nothing, Lovi." Antonio interrupted. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

"And if everything goes wrong I will never speak to you again." Lovino pouted.

"Good luck with that, mi amor." Antonio chuckled. "You love me too much to do such a thing."

"True." Lovino nodded. "Oh whatever."

The Italian stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Antonio asked.

"To go get some ice cream, and possible put some syrup all over it." Lovino answered.

"Wait, syrup like as in pancake syrup?" Antonio questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sí. But now that you mention it, some pancakes and ketchup sound good together." Lovino told the other. "Oh! With ice cream on top! I wonder if we have any grape jelly too."

The Spaniard made a face of disgust, dios that sounded absolutely horrible together.

"Talk about cravings." Antonio cringed.

Lovino rolled his eyes before saying, "My cravings are not _that_ bad. Now I'm off to go eat, I'll pack my stuff later."

With that, Lovino was out the door to go eat his 'delicious' snack.

* * *

In a matter of two days, the couple found themselves boarding a flight to the states. The flight seemed to go on forever, though it was only about 8 hours or so. Antonio passed the time by sleeping since they left so early and hardly got much rest that night. Lovino on the other hand spent his time reading. He wasn't reading normal books, he was fixed on a few pregnancy books that he bought a few days ago.

From the stories in these books, pregnancy sure sounded like hard work and Lovino thought maybe he wasn't ready for such a task. Though, his doubt would slowly disappear once he thought about how it would feel to hold his newborn for the first time, he imagined it would be the most amazing feeling in the world.

One particular chapter caught his attention the most.. It was about miscarriage. Lovino read every word carefully and before he knew it, it made him extremely anxious. To think about 80% of pregnancies ended in miscarriage _before_ 12 weeks absolutely terrified him, he was only at 6 weeks which was only 2 months. To others, it might have been silly to be so worked up about it but not to Lovino. That was another reason why they shouldn't tell anyone about his pregnancy until a few months after.

* * *

"My neck feels like it's about to break." Antonio complained as they had just gotten back their luggage.

"Well you shouldn't have been sleeping all weird." Lovino told him.

"LOVI! TONI!"

"Who the fuck-"

Before they knew it, the two of them were engulfed in a huge, not to mention tight, hug by none other than Alfred himself.

"Alfred, you're crushing us!" Lovino gasped.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Alfred laughed before stepping away from them. "Come on dudes! Artie and the baby are waiting in the car!"

Alfred picked up both of their suitcases with ease before the three of them started walking out of the airport. In a few minuets, they were all in the parking lot and Alfred was shoving their belongings in the trunk of his car.

"Hello, you two." Arthur greeted the couple as they got in the car.

"Ciao, Arthur." Lovino replied, sitting beside the carseat which contained a small baby.

The baby, or as her name was, Charlotte Jones was simply adorable and only about the same age as Lukas. She pretty much already looked like a mini Alfred, well beside the fact that she already had thick eyebrows like her mother.

"Hola, Arthur." Antonio cheerfully smiled.

"How are the both of you?" Arthur asked kindly.

Just as Lovino went to answer, Alfred got in the car and answered for him.

"They're great!" The American exclaimed before putting on his seat belt.

"I wasn't asking you, now was I? Bloody git." Arthur snapped.

Alfred simply replied by giving his lover a kiss on the cheek, then got the car started up. In no time, they were driving down a highway.

"So are you guys hungry?" Alfred asked.

The mention of food easily upset Lovino's stomach but he was pretty used to it already. The only time he wouldn't be nauseated by food was when he was craving something.

"Uh sure.." Lovino answered.

"I could go for something to eat." Antonio answered as well.

"Hm me too, I'm a bit hungry." Arthur nodded.

"Good! Let's go get some Chinese!" Alfred smiled.

* * *

Lunch was pretty good, everyone was happy and smiling and talking. Except for a certain Italian who was resisting the urge to puke up everything. He claimed that he wasn't hungry enough to eat an order by himself so instead he picked off of Antonio's food. Though, still, he only took a few bites of that before his stomach turned.

When they arrived at Alfred's house, Lovino quickly made a trip to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"Is 'Mano alright?" Alfred asked Antonio as they carried the luggage to the guest room.

The sounds of the italian's gagging and retching in the bathroom could definitely be heard and Antonio tried to come up with an excuse.

"Aye, he's uh got a bit of a stomach bug." Antonio told the American. "It started a few days before we got here. He's fine."

Alfred couldn't quite believe that, it did sound like an excuse but he didn't pry." Alright, I'll have Artie make him some soup!" He thought about what he had just said. "Actually, scratch that, I'll make the soup."

* * *

The next morning, Lovino was ever so rudely interrupted of his peaceful sleep by the sun shining in his eyes.

"God damn it." Lovino groaned.

He reached toward the other side of the bed to hopefully get some cuddles by his lover and yet, there was no one there.

"Bastardo, where are you?" The Italian mumbled sleepily.

But no reply came. So he sat up straight and looked around, the room was completely empty. Well except for the furniture, a few paintings and their suitcases. Okay so the room wasn't empty at all, there was just no Antonio.

Just then, a strong feeling of nausea overtook him and sent Lovino running to the bathroom. Thank God their guest room had a built in bathroom, at least he could throw up with out others being suspicious.

Downstairs, Arthur was giving Charlotte a bottle and humming a small tune to make the little girl feel a bit more relaxed. It seemed to do the trick, her blue-green eyes started closing slowly as she drank.

"Oh sorry about that, love, didn't mean to put you to sleep." Arthur smiled. "I can't have you falling asleep again though, you just woke up."

A few minuets later, the Englishman could see Lovino look into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning." Arthur greeted the other.

"Buongiorno." Lovino nodded. "H-Have you seen-"

"Antonio?" Arthur finished. "Oh yes, he and Alfred went to prepare the meeting room for tomorrow, they shouldn't be gone for very long."

"Oh okay, grazie." Lovino spoke gratefully.

"It's no trouble." Arthur smiled. "Oh can you feed Charlotte for a moment while I run to the restroom real quick?"

With the sudden request, an uneasy feeling of nervousness filled Lovino. It had been a while since he last fed a baby, the last baby he could remember feeding was Feliciano and that was centuries ago.

"Sure." The Italian nodded and in less then a few seconds, the baby girl was placed in his arms.

"I'll be right back." Arthur assured him before walking off.

This left Lovino alone with the baby who was still happily drinking her bottle. Her big eyes looked up at him and Lovino could instantly feel his heart melt, she was adorable.

"Ve~ You're such a cute little bambina-" Lovino's eyes widened after he said that. Did he really just 'Ve~'? He really needed to stop hanging around Feli..

Another minuet or two passed before before Arthur walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm back." The Englishman announced. "Would like to continue feeding her or would you like me to take her?"

"Oh uh no, you can take her back." Lovino said before placing her back in her mother's arms.

Arthur smiled down at the baby who just so happened to be finishing her bottle.

"Arthur.." Lovino spoke up quietly.

"Hm?" The other hummed, looking up.

"Is it.. Is it nice having a baby?" The Italian finally said. "I mean, is it nice to be a parent?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the question but unreluctantly answered anyway. "Well it most certainly has it's ups and downs but it is rather nice. Actually, it makes you feel more complete in a way, if that makes sense. I mean, it's amazing to have a lover, someone you care about but to have a baby with that person is like a little piece of yourself and the person you love in one little being, there's nothing quite like the feeling of becoming a parent."

Arthur hadn't even noticed he'd been going on and on but it didn't seem to matter since Lovino was closely listening to every word, intrigued with everything the other was saying.

However, since yesterday, Arthur had been having his own suspicions about Lovino's condition. He had heard the Italian throw up a few times yesterday, he also took into consideration that Lovino hardly ate any dinner. With the sudden question Arthur had a theory on why Lovino was 'sick', so he had to ask.

"Lovino, are you.. pregnant?" Arthur asked.

Lovino's face went pale, he wasn't exactly expecting Arthur to just come out and ask that. But he knew he couldn't just lie, Arthur was too smart and probably figure it out eventually.

"Yes.." Lovino nodded. "But please don't tell Alfred. Or anyone for that matter."

"Why ever not?" Arthur questioned.

How would the Italian nation even answer this? Because he was afraid of having a miscarriage due to his shittly luck and that's what'll probably happen?

"I uh just don't want a lot of other people to know so soon, y'know?"

"Oh. Alright, I promise, I wont tell." Arthur nodded. "But congratulations though, the best of luck to you and Antonio."

"Grazie."

* * *

The day of the meeting approached rather quickly and Lovino soon found himself sitting next to Antonio and Feliciano while listening to Alfred yell out about something like he always did.

Occasionally, Antonio would lean over and ask if Lovino was okay or if he needed something like water but Lovino was doing fine and so far things were running smoothly for him.

Though he did notice Feliciano to be a little on edge..

"Fratello, cosa c'è di sbagliato?" Lovino asked him.

Feli looked over at him. "What's wrong? Oh nothings wrong. Except for the fact that I had to leave my baby with a crazy maniac!"

"Feliciano, for the last time, Gilbert knows how to take care of kids, stop worrying." Ludwig told him as he was sitting on the other side of the younger Italian.

"Dice che ora ma è probabilmente sbagliato." Feli pouted.

"Questo è vero, probabilmente è sbagliato." Lovino nodded.

Yet, Ludwig couldn't even respond because truthfully, he had no idea what they just said.

As the meeting progressed, however, Lovino gradually started to feel ill. For the sake of the meeting, he tried to remain calm and think about things other than throwing up but that didn't seem to work for him. Suddenly, a fight broke out and all the countries started arguing, Lovino could hardly even make sense of what all the fuss was about but he thought he heard something about 'taxes' in the midst of everything. This was just what he needed, it was a great distraction. So the Italian stood up and ran out of the room, feeling like he would throw up any second.

Antonio ran out after him, following him to the bathroom. When the Spaniard opened up the door to the restroom all that could be heard was gagging from one of the stalls.

"What happened?" Came the voice of Alfred who just so happened to follow them.

"He's still sick so.." Antonio trailed off.

A few moments after the gagging stopped, the sound of the toilet flushing filled the room and Lovino stepped out of the stall, wiping his mouth.

"Are you alright, mi amor?" Antonio asked worriedly, rushing to his lover's side.

"Sí, I'm fine. Just not feeling so well." Lovino answered truthfully.

"Hows about I drive you back to my place so you can relax?" Alfred suggested.

"Sounds good." Lovino nodded, still a bit nauseated.

* * *

The rest of the week the couple spent in the states was absolutely dreadful and miserable. Well for Lovino anyway. The Italian spent the whole time sick and in bed, all he did was throw up and rest because he was so exhausted. Although, his sickness didn't stop him from eating everything he saw and having massive cravings. Cravings for things that just seemed downright nasty, things that should never even be combined.

Alfred knew something was up with his best friend but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Though, Arthur already knew what it was and yet he still told Alfred to knock it off and that nothing was wrong with Lovino, that it was a stomach bug.

When the time came for them to head back to Madrid, both Antonio and Lovino were relieved. It was hard to not say anything about Lovino's pregnancy especially with Alfred asking so many questions and being so curious. So Antonio was thrilled to be going back to their home where he didn't have to lie or try to cover anything up.

"You dudes better visit again soon!" Alfred exclaimed, hugging Lovino.

"I will if you promise to stop crushing my bones with your god damned strength." Lovino choked out, hitting Alfred's back.

"Sorry." Alfred apologized and let his friend go.

"We'll be seeing you both at the next world meeting." Arthur smiled.

"Yea, see you there." Lovino nodded as well as Antonio.

"Bye, amigos!" Antonio waved off happily.

"Bye dude!" Alfred waved with a bright smile playing on.

"Goodbye. Have a safe trip." Arthur waved.

And with that, Lovino and Antonio started boarding on their plane.

"Y'know." Alfred began as he and Arthur watched the plane start to take off. "I really think there's something wrong with Lovino."

"Dear, we've been over this." Arthur sighed, adjusting his sleeping daughter in his arms. "There's nothing wrong with Lovino, he's just got a stomach bug."

"That's not what it seems like-"

"Well that's what it is." Arthur told him. "Now stop worrying, he will be fine."

With his eyes fixed on the plane that was now taking off into the sky Alfred muttered, "I sure hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is such a long chapter!**

**But yea thanks for reading guys, yet again, I'm happy you're enjoying the story ^-^**

**I know it might sound crazy but I'm already starting to think about a sequel I'm not sure if i'll definitely write one but for now I'm just very vaguely thinking about how it might go and all that.**

**Translations:**

**Fratello, cosa c'è di sbagliato? = Brother, what's wrong?**

**Dice che ora ma è probabilmente sbagliato = He says that now but it's probably wrong.**

**Questo è vero, probabilmente è sbagliato = That is true, it is probablly wrong.**

**Sooo again, thanks for reading and favoriting and following, I appreciate it!**

**Review, lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nothing good on tv." Lovino mumbled to himself, flipping through the channels. "Everything is total crap."

It had been about 2 weeks since Antonio and Lovino had returned home from the states. It was a fun trip (well with the exception of of morning sickness and having to lie about the whole pregnancy) but both could agree that it was much better to be home. Currently, Lovino was huddled in a few blankets while eating a carton of ice cream and pickles as he tried to find something decent on tv.

"Lovino, are you almost ready to go?" Antonio called out from somewhere in the house.

"What the crapola are you talking about?" Lovino called out after him.

The Italian dipped another slice of pickle in his rocky road ice cream just as Antonio walked in the living room. The older nation looked at him with disbelief, he was supposed to be ready to go!

"You have a doctors appointment in an hour!" Antonio told him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh right, I forgot." Lovino nodded, biting into the pickle with a crunch. "I'll be ready in a few minuets, go wait in the car for me you jerk."

"Don't take so long, Lovi, okay?" Antonio replied.

"Don't rush me or else no more sex for you, ever." Lovino snapped after he swallowed his food.

Antonio sighed, walking off to the kitchen. Walking in, the phone started to ring so he immediately grabbed it off the receiver on the wall.

"Hola" Antonio answered the phone.

"Ve~ Ciao Toni!" Veneziano greeted from the other end.

Antonio smiled cheerfully. "Hola, Feli! How are you?"

"I'm good, grazie for asking! I was wondering if you and Lovino wanted to come over."

"Aye, I would love to but we're just heading out, Lovino has a doctor's appointment."

"Ohh. Is it for the baby?"

"Sí." Antonio nodded though he knew Feli couldn't see it.

"Ve~ Would you mind if I came along? Pleeease?"

Antonio chuckled. "Sure you can come along, it's no problem at all! Why don't you meet us over there? I'll text you the address."

"Okay! I'm so excited! I'll see you there."

"Okay, see you there!"

And with that, Antonio hung up the phone, placing it back on the receiver.

"Who the hell was that?" Lovino asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Your brother." The Spaniard answered truthfully.

"Oh." Lovino replied, putting away his ice cream. "What did he want?"

"He wanted us to come over but I told him we were going to your doctor's appointment so I told him he could tag along." The other explained.

"You idiota! Why would you let him tag along?! He's so annoying and ughh!" Lovino shouted before walking off.

Antonio raised and eyebrow and in less than 5 seconds, Lovino quietly came back to the kitchen, sniffling and tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." Lovino sobbed.

God these hormones were a pain in the ass, Antonio was still not used to the sudden mood swings, they were truly something else.

"Lovino, it's fine, really." Antonio told him, walking over to the crying Italian and embracing him in a hug.

"Really? A-Are you sure?" Lovino sobbed out, looking up at Antonio before hiccuping.

"Sí I'm 100% sure. It's fine." Antonio assured him, kissing the top of the smaller nation's head.

Lovino wiped his eyes before smiling. "Okay, good." He quickly pulled away from Antonio, clearly in a cheerful mood now. "I'm gonna go dressed, I'll be back in a few minuets mio amore." Lovino giggled before walking off.

"Dios mio, how am I going to put up with that for another 7 months." Antonio muttered.

* * *

Sure enough, when the couple finally reached the doctor's office, there Feliciano was, standing right outside near his car, it looked like he'd been there for a few minuets now. Antonio and Lovino got out of the car and upon seeing them, Feli waved at them happily.

"You guys take forever." Feli complained, walking over to them.

"We don't take that long, you just drive like a maniac, that's how you got here so quickly." Lovino replied.

"I think I drive perfectly fine." Feli shrugged.

The three of them entered the building and Antonio signed Lovino in to see the doctor. While they waited, they all chatted about a few random topics even including Lukas and how he was doing. After about ten minuets, doctor Sanchez came out from the back and called up Lovino's name.

"Antonio, Lovino, It's so nice to see you again!" She mused upon seeing them, when she looked at Feli, she asked. "And who is this? I don't believe we've met."

"That's just my brother." Lovino waved off.

Once they all stepped into her office, Doctor Sanchez closed the door and said. "The famous Italy Veneziano, it's very nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Feliciano smiled.

The doctor returned the smile. "Lovino, could you lay down over there for me?" She instructed, pointing to the hospital bed. With a nod, Lovino made his way over to the bed and laid down. Antonio sat beside him and Feli just decided to stand next to Antonio. The three of them waited about ten minuets for Doctor Sanchez to get the ultrasound machine up and running, it didn't take long. When it was on, she came over with that dreadful gel.

"As you already know, this is gonna be a bit cold." She warned.

Lovino sighed and lifted up his shirt a little just enough for her to put that wicked substance on his skin. It was cold just as she said but Lovino already knew and expected that. Though it still caught him off guard every time. Doctor Sanchez took the wand off the machine and ran it over Lovino's belly.

"Hm where is it." She muttered to herself before pressing the wand down to just above his pelvic bone. "Ah there it is!"

This time around, Antonio and Lovino could definitely now distinguish where exactly the baby was. It was actually starting to look a little more recognizable. Just the sight of the little one made Lovino instantly happy.

"There's the baby's head, there are it's little arms. Oh! and there it's little legs!" Doctor Sanchez pointed out on the screen.

It took all his might, but Lovino was desperately trying not to cry or tear up at the moment. Maybe he wouldn't feel all emotional if his hormones were all crazy right now. Unexpectedly, The Italian felt Antonio hold onto his hand.

"Lovino, you look like you're about to explode." Antonio chuckled. "If you want to cry, just cry, it's alright. You should be happy."

Lovino instantly turned his head so nobody would see him let his tears free. He was happy, extremely happy.

"Aw don't worry fratello, I cried all the time when I had these ultrasound check ups." Feli smiled, hoping to comfort his brother.

"Well I don't cry." Lovino said, sniffling just before he wiped his eyes.

"So then what are you doing right now, Lovi?" Antonio teased with a smile.

"Shut up, I've got something in my eyes you damn bastard." He pouted, wiping his eyes yet again.

"If you're emotional now." Doctor Sanchez began. "I've got something that'll make you even more emotional, but in a happy way."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"We should be able to hear your baby's heart beat considering how far along you are. I have a machine that'll play it for you." She explained.

Doctor Sanchez typed in something on the machine to print out an ultrasound picture of the baby then retracted the wand from Lovino's belly.

"I've just made a print out of your little one, I'll get it in a moment but first." She said standing up. "Let's see if we can hear your baby's heart beat."

The little machine to do the job was in a cabinet on the other side of the room. One the doctor retrieved it, she walked back over to Lovino and turned the thing in, thankfully it was hand held and not something crazy big.

"Since you already have gel on you, I don't think I have to put anymore." She told Lovino.

"Thank god." Said Italian mumbled.

Doctor Sanchez placed the small machine's wand on to Lovino's belly just as she'd done a few minuet's before. There were a bunch of different weird sounds coming out of the speaker that all three of them, Antonio, Lovino and Feli didn't really recognize. Then suddenly, a sort of pounding sound started to play on the machine.

It was definitely their baby's heart beat.

Antonio was not ashamed to tear up and let his own tears dwell in the corners of his eyes. On the other hand, Lovino was holding it in as best as he could. But after a few seconds, he couldn't take it and started to cry tears of joy. They were silent tears, he tried extra hard not to sob and make a big deal out of everything. Who knew that little sound could be so moving? Especially since they had tried so hard to actually have a baby, it felt even better to hear that tiny heart beat. It was as if all their hard work really paid off.

"Would you like a tissue?" Doctor Sanchez smiled warmly at Lovino.

"No, I-I'm fine." Lovino waved off.

"Aw Lovi, you're so cute, getting emotional like that." Antonio grinned.

Remembering that they were still holding hands, Lovino squeezed Antonio's hand roughly with a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't call me cute you damn bastard!" Lovino snapped though he was secretly flattered at the compliment.

The Spaniard knew how Lovino was and knew that he was just acting tough for show and that he really did love it when he was called cute. And how could Antonio refrain from saying such a thing? It was true, Lovino was simply adorable.

"Lo siento, Lovi." Antonio laughed before kissing the Italian's cheek. "I love you."

Lovino hadn't even noticed he'd started to smile but he definitely replied with an, "I love you too."

All while Feliciano watched and cheerfully smiled at how adorable the two of them were together.

* * *

After leaving the doctor's appointment, all three of them traveled back to Feliciano's house for a bite to eat. Upon arriving, all three of the dogs, Blackie, Berlitz and Aster, ran up to them and barked excitedly. The noise certainly caught the attention of Lukas who was laying in his baby rocker and happened to be asleep a few seconds before but now he was fully up and cooing even.

"I'm home!" Feliciano called out before walking up to his son and lifting him up. "Look bambino, your zio Lovino and zio Antonio are here!"

"Hola bebé!" Antonio cooed to the little one which immediately caused Lukas to smile at him and coo back.

"Here, hold him while I look for Gilbert, he was probably supposed to be watching him." Feli said before placing the baby in Antonio's arms then he walked off to the kitchen.

"Hopefully Gilbert isn't like that when Austria has their kid." Lovino said before rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure Gilly is gonna be a great dad! Well I mean Austria will probably force him too, Roderich is pretty forceful." Antonio replied.

"I know." Lovino nodded then sat down on the couch.

"It's hard to believe I was ever married to him, huh?" Antonio chuckled, sitting beside Lovino while still holding their nephew.

Turning to look at the other, Antonio could see Lovino's harsh glare, he forgot the Italian nation hated when he mentioned his previous marriage to Austria. Lovino always made excuses for the reason but Antonio always knew it was because he was a little jealous.

So with a nervous chuckle and smile Antonio tried to make the situation a little better, "But you know I love being married to you more, Lovino."

"Yea, yea, yea, bastardo." Lovino muttered before Feliciano came out from the kitchen.

"Okay so, I'll start the food in a few minuets and hopefully it'll be done in an hour or so!" The younger Italian smiled happily.

* * *

"You guys should definitely name the kid after me!" Gilbert exclaimed to Antonio and Lovino as they all sat at the table eating.

"No, I hate your name." Lovino told him before taking another bite of his food.

"Gilbert is an awesome name!" Said German nation protested, "Look, if it's a boy he can be named Gilbert and if it's a girl then her name could be Gilberta or Gilba!"

"Uh thanks for the suggestions, Gilly." Antonio grinned politely. "But I don't think we'll be naming the baby any of that."

"Ve~ Have you two thought of any names you like?" Feli asked from his seat across from the couple, feeding Lukas in his arms.

"Well I mean we haven't really talked about it." Lovino answered.

"Yea." Antonio nodded in agreement. "But we have lots of time so we don't have to come up with a name right away."

"These months are gonna fly by faster than you know it." Feliciano told them. "One day I found out was pregnant and then bam! Lukas was born, it happened so quickly."

"Yea it was like out of no where!" Gil agreed. "But I'm happy to have an awesome little Neffe!"

Lukas looked over to Gil and smiled at his loud uncle from around the bottle he was drinking.

"He smiled at me! It's because I'm so awesome!" Gil said cheerfully.

Lovino couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the statement.

"By the way, I told Francis." Gilbert said suddenly.

"Told him what?" Antonio asked.

"Y'know about the awesome thing growing in Lovino's belly." Gil answered. "He was real happy for you too! Said he was gonna spoil your kid rotten."

A feeling of anger filled Lovino from head to toe, he didn't want Francis knowing! He didn't want anyone other than Feli or Antonio to know! The only reason why Gil knew was because Feli accidentally told him out of excitement. What if Francis told someone else? Then that other person would know and it would be talked about amongst all the nations, he really didn't want that due to the chances of miscarriage.. He was still so early in his pregnancy that he could miscarry and all the talk would have been for nothing. It would be both devastating and embarrassing, he didn't want to go through such a thing. He would much rather deal with a loss like that with out the pity of every other nation.

On the other hand, Antonio saw no problem with Francis knowing, in fact, he was happy for his best friend to know. The Spaniard didn't see that horrible out come like Lovino did, hell, he hardly thought of things ending like that.

"Well I'm sure Franny is gonna call later to congratulate us." Antonio smiled to Lovino.

Lovino was practically scowling, folding his arms over his chest. "I guess so."

* * *

**((A/N: Sorry for not updating over the weekend, I went on a mini vacation for the fourth of July ;-;**

**Oh and the whole thingy with Spain being married to Austria in the past was about the Habsburg relationships between the countries and all that stuff, I figured why not throw it in, it'll probably pop up again in later chapters because jealous Lovino is adorable cx**

**Anyways, I'll probably update again this week! So be on the look out for that! **

**Oh and sorry for a bit of a sucky chapter (/.\\) plus I apologize for any mistakes I've made, I'm pretty sleepy!**

**But yea, hope you enjoyed anyway! Thanks for reading and such!**

**Review, lovelies!))**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm home!" Lovino yelled, kicking the front door shut.

He'd been out earlier, shopping around for a few things, more specifically a few books. Yes, he bought a few more pregnancy books, he hated to admit it but he sort of felt like that potato bastard, Germany. Feli used to tell him all the time that Ludwig would stay up all night reading pregnancy and parenting books for when their little one would arrive. Some of the books Lovino bought were a bit different, they were more centered on the topic of miscarriage. Nearing the end of his first trimester (by now he was just about 10 weeks along), he felt like any thing could happen between now and the next three weeks. In three weeks he would officially be at his second trimester which meant the chance of miscarriage would drop significantly. Until that time, he had to be alert and ready for anything bad that could potentially happen.

"Oi Antonio where are you?" Lovino called out walking into the kitchen and placing his shopping bags down on the counter.

Still no answer. With a groan, Lovino walked to the back door and slammed it open to look out at the almost never ending tomato field that had been behind their house for as long as Lovino could remember.

"Bastardo, are you out here!" The Italian yelled out.

"Sí, I'll be right there!" came the voice of Antonio who was somewhere out there, Lovino couldn't even tell exactly where.

After a few seconds, Lovino could spot Antonio cheerfully walking over to him with a basket of Tomatoes in hand.

"Hola mi amor, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Antonio smiled once he made it to Lovino's side.

"Oh please, so soon? I've been gone for hours." Lovino replied before the two of them started walking back inside. "I even had to stop 3 times on the way back so I could throw up on the side of the god damned road."

"Well," Antonio began, setting the basket down on the counter, "Don't worry, that'll let up soon."

"It better, I'm tired of throwing up my guts every five minuets, it's fucking annoying." Lovino complained, grabbing his bag off the counter.

"Aye but won't it be worth it in the end?" Antonio grinned before giving Lovino's cheek a kiss.

"I guess." Lovino muttered though he did in fact know it'd definitely be worth it.

"So, what did you buy while you were out?" Antonio asked, picking up the basket and bringing it over to the sink.

"Nothing really." Lovino answered, sitting down at the table, "Just some books."

"Really?" Antonio said as he began to wash off some of the fruit. "What are they about?"

Lovino was a bit hesitant to answer but did so anyway, "Just a-about some baby stuff."

"Hm I figured." The Spaniard nodded. "Can I see them?"

"No!" Lovino was quick to answer which definitely caused Antonio to raise an eye brow.

"Why not, Lovi?"

"Because.." He really didn't want to explain his fear of miscarriage, he didn't want Antonio laughing at him or to make him feel silly for having such a fear. "Because.. They're all in Italian! And unfortunately for you, you don't speak or even read Italian so yea."

"Oh." Antonio nodded again, he was a bit skeptical about it, and where did he find those books in Italian when they were in Spain? But he didn't say anything else about it. "Okay."

"Now I'm off to read so don't bother me, okay?" Lovino said before standing up, bag in hand.

"Okay I won't" Antonio replied still thinking about what Lovino could be up to.

In less than 2 seconds, Lovino suddenly felt happier, almost giddy and lovingly. So he strode over to Antonio and gave the Spaniard a kiss on the cheek.

"Later we can watch movies and cuddle, okay, mio amore?" Lovino smiled.

This was definitely Antonio's favorite mood swing, he could very much do with out the other ones that made Lovino boil with rage or cry uncontrollably.

"Sí, that sounds good." Antonio smiled in return.

* * *

The rest of the week, Antonio could definitely see that something was bothering Lovino, and he didn't like it one bit. For the most part, Lovino seemed on edge about something but Antonio couldn't figure out just what that something could be. He couldn't think of a reason for his lover to be like this. The Spaniard even tried asking but all Lovino would say was that it was nothing and that he shouldn't worry about it. So that got him no where.

One day out of the week, Antonio took out the time to see Francis and Gil, maybe they could help him figure out what was wrong with Lovino.

"Non, mon ami, I have no idea." Francis shook his head. "Gil maybe you can help?"

Gilbert finished guzzling down his beer before wiping his mouth and speaking up. "Maybe he's just nervous about having a kid."

"What?" Antonio questioned.

"Ah! Oui, that must be what it is!" Francis nodded. "Maybe the reality of it all has gotten to him and now he's nervous about having the baby."

"But why would he be nervous? I mean I think he'd be a great parent." Antonio said before sipping his wine.

"I'm sure he will be. And maybe he subconsciously knows he will be too but of course doubt will still fill his mind." Francis explained.

Antonio couldn't help but to think how smart Francis sounded, it did make sense. And to think that was the same person who jumped out of Gil's birthday cake with pasties on. Huh.

"I guess you're right." Antonio agreed. "Maybe he's just nervous for that."

Francis nodded. "My Mathieu was a bit nervous too when he first found out he was pregnant with our bébé, but now his nerves have settled and he's even excited about it."

"Yea well, Roderich was never nervous or scared." Gil said before pausing to think about it, "Maybe it's cause he raised a couple of kids before in his time. Ah who knows. I know I'm not nervous."

"Sure you aren't." Francis teased which resulted in a little chuckle from Antonio.

"I'm not!" Gil protested.

Francis merely shrugged before going back to sipping on his wine.

In just about 2 minuets time, Gilbert's phone rang loudly through out the whole bar.

"Hallo?" Gil answered, picking it up.

Both Francis and Antonio watched as Gil's features twisted into a horrified expression and even a faint yelling could be heard coming out of the phone's speaker.

"OKAY IM COMING HOME RIGHT NOW JUST LIKE CHILL UNTIL I GET THERE." Gil exclaimed in a panic.

"Is everything okay?" Antonio asked.

"No it's not, Roddy's going into labor and oH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE A FATHER IN A FEW HOURS." Gilbert still panicked, shoving his phone back in his pocket and slapping down some money on the counter for his beers.

"Hey congratulations!" Some random guy from across the bar called out.

"nO DON'T CONGRATULATE ME I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER." Gilbert called out after him.

"Well, pacing back and forth here won't help you." Francis told him. "You better go before Roderich rips you in half."

"RIGHT, YOU'RE RIGHT I SHOULD GO. BYE" Gil exclaimed before running out of the bar to find his car.

Francis and Gilbert couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

"So how do you like the pizza?" Feliciano asked his brother. "Y'know I used some new spices too!"

Lovino, not much in the mood for talking or anything, was over at his brother's house currently tasting some of Feli's food.

"It's fine." Lovino muttered, taking another bite.

Feli sat across from him and eyed him down, "Are you okay?"

Lovino chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Feliciano shook his head. "You seem so sad. What's wrong?"

Should Lovino really tell him? He hadn't even voiced his concerns to Antonio but then again he didn't really wish to. In just a few weeks, he'd be fine and wouldn't worry so much so why even tell Antonio? He didn't want to cause a fuss.

But, Lovino did feel like his worries were eating him alive so maybe telling his brother wouldn't be such a bad thing, it might even make him feel better.

"Okay I'll tell you." Lovino sighed pushing away his food, he suddenly wasn't much hungry. "I'm scared because.. Well because of miscarriage." He looked over at his brother but Feli only nodded for him to continue.

"I've been reading a few pregnancy books," Lovino continued, "And they were mentioning miscarriages and how they're very likely to happen with in the first trimester and that scares the hell out of me Feli."

"Lovino," Feliciano spoke up, "I'm sure that won't happen, actually, I know it won't happen. Now stop worrying, it's not good for your baby."

Lovino sighed and looked down. "How do you know it won't happen?"

"Because I know so, and I'm never wrong!" Feliciano smiled cheerfully.

"Yea well what about that time you told me to eat those berries we found when we were kids and that they were safe and I ended up getting food poisoning for like 3 days." Lovino told him.

"Okay that _one_ time." Feli shrugged. "You shouldn't have listened to me anyway, I was not a very smart kid."

"You were smart yes but you had no common sense." Lovino replied.

"Ah what's the difference." Feli shrugged again with a laugh.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that time. Every now and then, Lovino found himself looking at his reflection to see if his belly was growing. Sure enough, his belly was getting bigger as far as he could see, there was now a little bump forming. Though it was mostly noticeable when he was shirtless, other than that, no one would really be able to tell.

One night, Lovino had just gotten out of the shower, he was so ready for bed. Ever since he had first gotten pregnant, he'd been tired more than usual, it was a pretty normal thing for him by now. Though he did read in one of his books that the exhaustion should stop in his fourth month. God, Lovino couldn't wait for his second trimester, no more throwing up or exhaustion, that sounded like paradise.

Anyway, back to the present, Lovino was getting dressed in his pajamas as he had just gotten out of the shower. Pulling up his pants, he couldn't help feeling all bloated and fat, the pants stopped right under his new bump and he raised an eyebrow. Looking over in to the full sized mirror they kept in the bathroom, he got a side view of himself. He hadn't even noticed it before but his belly seemed to be sticking out quite a bit, he wouldn't be able to hide that much longer, it was becoming so round.

Lovino finished getting dressed before stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where Antonio was lying in their shared king sized bed, he obviously looked asleep. So as quietly as he could, Lovino walked over and sat on his side of the bed.

"Finally you're out the shower!" Antonio exclaimed happily nearly giving Lovino a heart attack.

"You almost killed me just now!" Lovino exclaimed, placing a hand over his chest. "I thought you were sleeping, you just scared the crap out of me."

Antonio sat up, laughing lightly, "Sorry Lovi, I didn't mean to. I was trying to fall asleep but I got happy when you walked in."

"Jesus Christ, if you do that to me again I'm probably gonna end up punching you by accident." Lovino told him which resulted in another laugh from Antonio.

Lovino shook his head, with a slight grin before lying down under the blankets. Antonio laid beside him and so began their nightly cuddle session. Antonio held Lovino while they were spooning, the Italian backed up closer to his lover, it was comforting to him to be so close to Antonio right before they dozed off. Somehow, Antonio's hands found their way to Lovino's belly while they cuddled and upon feeling the new growth there he was a bit startled. He hadn't really felt on Lovino's belly in the past few weeks so he hadn't even noticed the baby bump.

"Lovi, what is that?" Antonio asked, patting Lovino's belly.

"It's my fucking belly." Lovino answered, eyes still closed from attempting to go to sleep. "I'm pregnant, remember? That's sort of what happens when people are pregnant, their belly's get bigger."

"Well I know that but I didn't think you'd be showing so soon!" Antonio exclaimed happily.

Lovino opened his eyes and turned to face his lover who just so happened to be smiling like an idiot.

"I'm already 3 months along of course I'd be showing." Lovino told him. "Even if it is just a little."

Antonio couldn't resist anymore, he was just so happy! He leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, Lovino was happy to comply and kiss right back. When the kiss was over and they had both disconnected their lips, Antonio placed his hands under Lovino's shirt so he could feel his belly once again. It was such a nice feeling, the Spaniard could definitely get used to this, it just kept him thinking about how big Lovino's belly would continue to grow and how adorable it would be to see that.

"I love you." Antonio said just above a whisper.

"I love you too." Lovino replied with a smile.

In Lovino's mind, he suddenly started to think about the whole miscarriage thing again and all his fears flooded his mind. Maybe he should tell Antonio..

"Toni." Lovino spoke up, gazing into the other's eyes.

"Yes, mi corazón?" Antonio replied.

"I'm scared." The Italian nation admitted vaguely.

"Scared of what?" The Spaniard asked, his voice filled with concern.

"S-Scared of having a miscarriage.." He answered, looking down to the sight of his lover's tanned hands lovingly placed over his belly. "I-I'm scared that I'm gonna lose the baby. I mean, I've been reading all those books and they mention miscarriage and I'm only in my first trimester so it's been scaring me."

Antonio stood silent for a moment before speaking up, "You shouldn't be scared, Lovi. Yes, I know those things can happen but I'm sure it won't happen now. And you know it's okay to be scared about things like that but don't drive yourself crazy with it. Besides, like I said, I'm sure it won't happen." The Spaniard took one of his hands off of Lovino's belly and raised it to the Italian's chin, lifting up his head so their eyes could meet. "So no more frowning my love, everything will be okay, I promise."

In an instant, everything had gotten to Lovino and he found himself on the verge of tears. Honestly he thought Antonio would probably laugh about his fear or something but he didn't, he calmed him down and told him things would be okay. God, this was exactly one of the reasons why Lovino loved that man so much.

"What would I ever do with out you?" Lovino asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hm I don't know." Antonio smiled in return, "You'd probably go crazy. I know I would with out you."

"You're sweet." Lovino said before leaning up and giving Antonio a small peck on the lips.

"And what was that for?" Antonio asked slyly when Lovino pulled back.

"For being a damn good husband like you always are." The Italian answered.

"Well thank you for the compliment." Antonio replied before giving Lovino a final good night kiss on the forehead.

It was a bit rare for Antonio to give him forehead kisses so this time around, Lovino could fell his face heat up in a blush.

"Goodnight, you bastard." Lovino mumbled, closing his eyes.

Antonio embraced him, holding the younger nation close to him before saying, "Good night, Lovi, have sweet dreams."

* * *

**((A/N: Ahhhh this chapter was very fluffy at the end, I loved writing it! **

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all your kind reviews, I sincerely appreciate them ^-^**

**Thanks for following, favoriting and reading. **

**Review, Lovelies!)) **


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore!" Lovino complained.

"I'm sure you're just over exaggerating." Antonio told him, folding some of his own clothes and placing them in his suit case.

The Italian sent a glare in his lover's direction before attempting to button his shirt again. It just didn't button over his belly which was growing more and more every week. He was at least grateful to be in his second trimester by now, he was just shy of 15 weeks which was roughly 4 months already. Now Lovino wasn't so worried and could actually enjoy pregnancy. Especially since most of those horrible symptoms he experienced before were now gone.

"Look, it doesn't button up over this!" Lovino said, pointing to his round belly.

Antonio looked over to him and showed off one of his cheerful smiles, "Your belly is so cute Lovi! It's getting so much bigger!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Lovino scowled.

Oh no. Mood swings. Antonio forgot how sensitive Lovino was now.

"No- I was just saying-" Antonio tried explaining himself but Lovino looked like he was boiling with rage.

"You _are_ calling me fat!" Lovino started to cry.

Dios mio, Antonio felt like bashing his head in to the floor. Like he said before, mood swings were the worst.

"Lovino, you're not fat." Antonio told him, packing away a few more things, "You're pregnant, there's a difference."

"Y-You don't think I'm fat?" Lovino wondered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Of course I don't think you're fat." Antonio answered honestly with a small smile. "In fact I think you look beautiful with your belly like that."

At that, Lovino started blushing and easily became flustered.

"Don't say things like that, you bastard." The Italian said before sniffling.

"But it's true." Antonio shrugged. "Now, why don't you just wear one of my shirts for now? Then you can finish packing."

"Okay." Lovino nodded.

The two of them were going to be traveling back to the U.S for America and Canada's birthday party. Yep it was the fourth of july day weekend and Alfred was going to be throwing a huge birthday part for the both of them but set it for the fourth of july because it would be a bit more convenient even though they had different birthdays.

Now, the couple was packing up everything they needed, their flight was scheduled for tomorrow morning. Alfred would be picking them up from the air port and they were to stay at his house for the weekend. The only thing that scared Lovino now was the chance of anyone finding out about his pregnancy just yet. Of course he'd let the other nation's know eventually but telling everyone at Alfred's birthday party didn't seem ideal. It would take away from Alfred and Matthew's special day, it actually seemed a bit selfish to announce his pregnancy at a time like that. Lovino was sure that if he announced it there, all the nations would go crazy with baby talk and it would ruin the evening. So maybe a different time would be better or maybe he'd just not hide it at the next world meeting so every one would get the idea.

"When we come back," Lovino began as he pulled on a bigger shirt, "I need to go shopping for bigger clothes."

"Aw you're going to be wearing maternity clothes, Lovi." Antonio smiled happily. "You're going to look so adorable!"

"Shut up." Lovino blushed.

* * *

The next morning, as planned, they both got up early maybe around 5:00 in the morning. Their flight was to take off at around 6 so Antonio rushed them out of the house so they wouldn't miss it.

The flight was almost like it was a few months ago when they traveled to the states for the world meeting. Antonio slept through most of it but Lovino was awake the whole time, he couldn't sleep even though he was tired he couldn't get comfortable enough. Not only that but his back hurt like a bitch, it was really annoying and no matter which way he sat, his back felt achy.

After 8 long, agonizing hours, they finally landed at the air port.

"Lovi my neck hurts." Antonio complained as they waited for their luggage to come around.

"Well it's your fault for sleeping all weird when ever we get on a plane." Lovino told him. "Besides your neck is nothing compared to how bad my back hurts."

"Aw Lovi, don't worry I'll give you a nice massage when we get to Alfred's house." Antonio assured him.

"Grazie." Lovino nodded.

After a few minuets, their bags came around and they both picked them up the proceeded to walk to the parking lot where Alfred was probably waiting. As expected, the American was leaning against his car with pajamas on and sipping a mug of coffee. Upon seeing them, Alfred's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Yo dudes!" Alfred called out, waving one arm.

Lovino quickly fixed the front of the hoodie that he was wearing to avoid Alfred seeing his belly.

"Why the fuck are you in your pajamas?" Lovino asked, raising an eye brow.

"'Cause dude, I just got here a few minuets and I woke up late. I forgot I had to pick you guys up today." Alfred explained. "Iggy's in the car but he's out cold, probably snoring and everything. Charlotte's sleeping too in her carseat."

"You're such a forgetful bastard." Lovino told him.

"Yea I know" Alfred laughed. "But at least I'm here!"

After a few more minuets of small talk, Alfred packed both of their suitcases in the trunk of his car then the three of them got in. Sure enough, Arthur was curled up in the front passenger seat, snoring lightly as he slept. Charlotte however must've woken up upon hearing people enter the car. Soon, she was looking around, smiling and cooing.

"Ciao bambina." Lovino cooed at her which earned an adorable smile from her and even a bit more cooing.

"Dude she really likes you." Alfred smiled as he started up the car. "You're surprisingly good with kids."

"What do you mean surprisingly? I'm the best with kids." Lovino declared.

"Yea except for when they start crying." Antonio chuckled. "Then you walk away or panic."

"Shut your whore mouth." Lovino said, nudging Antonio's arm.

* * *

"How's the food coming along, dude?"

"Don't ask me questions, idiota, get out of the kitchen."

When they arrived back to Alfred's house, the American nation immediately sent every one to do a job. Arthur was sent to put up decorations while Antonio and Lovino were sent to cook food for the party tonight. Not too long after, Francis and Matthew arrived so Francis had been sent to make food as well. Alfred insisted that his brother just relax since he was 8 months pregnant but he claimed he was fine and that he should help cook too.

So, back to the present, all four nations were standing in the kitchen constantly mixing or measuring and putting things in the oven or even stirring pots atop the stove.

"But I wanna knoooow" Alfred whined.

"Some of the food is almost done." Matthew told him. "Stop being so impatient and go finish the decorations."

"Fine." Alfred pouted.

With that, the blond nation walked out of the kitchen to go finish blowing up the balloons in the back.

"When do you think everyone else will be here?" Antonio asked aloud, stirring a sauce in one of the pots.

"Well, mon ami, I believe they will be here some time in the afternoon." Francis answered.

"I'm done cooking." Lovino announced.

"But Lovi, the food isn't ready." Antonio told him.

"I know that but I'm taking a break, my back hurts." The Italian replied before walking off to go lay down.

* * *

Hours had passed and Lovino hadn't come out of the guest room so Antonio decided to go check on him.

"Lovi, the food's done and people are going to start arriving any minuet." Antonio spoke upon entering the room.

Lovino was cuddled under the blankets, snoring as he slept. How would Antonio even wake him up? He was sure his lover would be mad at him for disrupting his sleep.. but then again, he had to.

"Lovi, wake up." Antonio said quietly, shaking Lovino's shoulder gently.

"Noooo." Lovino whined sleepily, "Go away."

"But the party." Antonio replied.

"But I'm tired." Lovino complained, opening his eyes to look up at the Spaniard.

"After the party, you can sleep as long as you want to." Antonio assured him.

With a groan, Lovino sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, "I'll be out there in a few minuets."

The Spanish nation nodded before happily trotting out of the room. Sure enough, after a few minuets, Lovino emerged from the guest room and was greeted with a hug from his little brother.

"Lovino! Long time no see!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

"I just saw you like 2 weeks ago." Lovino sighed, pushing his brother off of him. "Who else is here?"

"Hm, well there's me, Germany oh we brought Lukas too. Gilbert, Austria and their bambino, oh he's the cutest thing~" Feli went on. "Hungary's here too and the rest of the nations are just arriving. Oh and by the way, nice save with the oversized sweaters."

The younger nation gave a tug on Lovino's green hoodie which covered up his round belly for the most part.

"Is it really noticeable?" Lovino asked.

"Not really, a tiny bit." Feli told him honestly.

The brothers began to walk down the hallway and made their way down to the kitchen where Francis and Antonio were bringing out the food. At the same time, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it dudes!" Alfred exclaimed, running to the door like an excited child.

"Ooh I wonder who that could be." Feli smiled as he and Lovino walked outside to the backyard.

The backyard was decorated beautifully, red white and blue streamers hung every where, balloons tied up to fences, the food was neatly piled on one of the tables, all the party hats and noise makers were American and Canadian. It looked really nice and lively.

"Oh there's my little Lovino!" An excited voice called out.

Before he knew it, the nation of Belgium attacked him in a hug.

"Hi Emma." Lovino smiled hugging her back.

"Aw why don't you ever hug me?" Feli whined.

"because I see you like every day." Lovino sighed as Emma pulled away.

"It's so good to be seeing you. I think you've grown!" The blonde smiled.

"More like shrunk." Feli muttered before giggling.

"Shut up." Lovino snapped at him.

"Oh Emma, I haven't seen you in a while." Elizabeta said, walking up to them.

"Elizabeta! I know I've missed you!" Emma exclaimed before giving her friend a hug.

* * *

As the night progressed, more and more nations appeared all happily congratulating Alfred and Matthew on their birthdays. Lovino couldn't help noticing how many nations brought their babies to the party and how adorable they all were. Especially Finland and Sweden's newborn, she was so adorable, almost as adorable as Charlotte.

"Go get me more food." Lovino told Antonio, giving him the plate he just finished eating from.

"But that was your second plate." Antonio said.

"I'm still hungry." Lovino pouted. "Besides, I'm eating for two."

"True." Antonio sighed before standing up from his seat beside Lovino.

Once he walked off, Alfred came running up to Lovino.

"How're ya enjoying the party 'mano?" The American asked excitedly.

Alfred's cheek was painted with red white and blue glitter, he was wearing American flag themed clothes as well. It was the most American thing Lovino had ever seen.

"It's pretty cool." Lovino shrugged.

"So then why are you just sitting here? Come dance with me!" Alfred said.

Truthfully, Lovino would love to get up and dance but his back was killing him and he still wasn't done stuffing his face with the french food Francis made.

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing." Lovino lied.

"Fine." Alfred said with a pout. "Come have a drink with me then, there's this cool wine Francis brought that tastes awesome, I know you'll like it."

Yet again, something Lovino couldn't do. It really sucked because he had been dying for a glass of wine for months but he couldn't drink it, he refused to even have a sip.

"I don't really want any." Lovino lied once more because he could really go for a cold glass of wine right now.

"WHAT?" Alfred exclaimed. "You don't want wine?! But you always drink wine!"

"Is everything okay?" came the sound of Antonio's voice as he walked up to them, a plate stacked with food in hand.

"Alfred's having a hard time processing the fact that I don't want wine." Lovino explained, taking the plate from Antonio. "Grazie, mio amore."

"De nada, mi corazón." Antonio replied sitting back down.

"Lovino you have to try this!" Feliciano said walking up to him, holding a french dessert.

"I've already tried that and it was amazing." Lovino told him.

Alfred took that chance to walk away and find Arthur. The Englishman was talking to Matthew about something while holding Charlotte in his arms.

"Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed, running up to them, "Something's wrong with Lovino!"

"Oh my god, what is it?! Is he alright?!" Arthur panicked trying to spot said Italian.

"What? No he's not! Listen to this, he refused wine." Alfred explained.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his husband. Was he serious?

"You're joking right?" Arthur asked unamused.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"I thought there was a real emergency, bloody hell." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, somethings up with him." Alfred said, "Remember when he was over here last time? I knew something was up. There's still something wrong with him."

The English nation already knew what was 'wrong' with Lovino, but he had promised to keep his mouth shut about it.

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's fine." Arthur insisted.

Back at the table, Lovino and Feliciano were eating some food while Antonio chatted with Gilbert about random topics. Suddenly, the nation of Poland came skipping up to them, sporting a very fabulous american flag dress.

"Like hi you guys." Poland smiled to the group of people.

"Ve~ Ciao Feliks!" Veneziano smiled in return.

Lovino and Antonio simply waved. Feliks glanced down and Lovino's belly and smiled widely.

"So it is true!" The Polish man exclaimed.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lovino questioned.

"You!" Feliks pointed to his belly. "I can't believe you're pregnant! I'm like so happy for you!"

The loud exclamation made most of the nations turn their heads and murmur amongst themselves. Another pregnant nation? How exciting!

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Feli cried out.

Lovino glared daggers at his little brother, he should've known he was the one to blabber.

"Well I didn't tell just anyone, I told him." Feliks shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he already like knows he's pregnant."

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Lovino hissed at his brother.

"LOVINO YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Alfred exclaimed, running over to him.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Lovino muttered under his breath.

In less than a minuet, almost all of the nations came flocking over to him and Antonio, congratulating them. They were all so happy for there to be another pregnant nation! That means another new baby nation would be here soon!

"My little Lovino, I'm so happy for you!" Belgium smiled before hugging the Italian tightly.

"Th-Thanks." Lovino said a bit awkwardly.

"Well we already knew but congrats Toni!" Gil exclaimed, smacking Antonio's back.

"Ow! Thanks I guess." Antonio said, rubbing his back.

"Why didn't you tell me, dude? I thought we were best buds!" Alfred told Lovino, honestly feeling a bit hurt.

"Because of personal things." Lovino vaguely replied. "I-I'll tell you why later."

"Okay." Alfred said sadly.

"We have to plan you a baby shower just like we did with all the other pregnant nations. Remember how amazing yours was, Matthew?" The nation of Finland spoke, turning to the Canadian.

"Oh yes, I do. It was lovely." Matthew nodded with a smile.

With a smile in return, Finland asked, "So how far along are you?"

"Only four months.." Lovino answered shyly.

"What do you mean _only_ four? You're practically halfway through your pregnancy." Elizabeta grinned.

"I haven't thought of it like that." Lovino said honestly. "Really, lets stop talking about me and lets celebrate Alfred and Matthew's birthdays huh?"

"I like the sound of that!" Alfred smiled proudly.

Immediately following, the sound of fireworks near by could be heard and the sky was giving off different color glows. Then, a few fire works made their appearance before all the nations, proudly gleaming red white and blue. Some fireworks were even decorated in silly smiley face patterns or pretty heart patterns.

Although, both Antonio and Lovino wished the evening could have gone a little differently, they both could agree that the night was still pretty fun and amazing.

* * *

"Okay so the reason you didn't tell me you were pregnant was 'cause you were scared 'bout losing the baby?" Alfred asked.

"Yea.. I know it might sound a little silly."

Both Alfred and Lovino were up late, it was around 3:00am, and they were in fact eating ice cream and watching That's So Raven on DVD because Alfred loved that show. They hadn't had much quality time in months so, with all the other nations long gone to their hotels, why not chill now?

"It's not silly." Alfred insisted. "Y'know, Artie was really scared about miscarriage too when he found out he was pregnant."

"Really?" Lovino asked before taking another bite of ice cream.

"Yep. But he eventually got over it and started getting all happy about a baby." Alfred looked to Lovino. "And you know, you look adorable with a baby bump."

Currently, Lovino was proudly showing off his protruding belly by not wearing any sweater of some sort. All he had on was one of Antonio's t-shirts and some pajama pants. Even though the shirt was a bit big on him, his baby bump was still very much noticeable.

Upon hearing the comment, Lovino's cheeks flushed red and he looked down to the bowl in his hands.

"Shut your face." Lovino told him, still a bit flustered. He always got that way when people called him 'adorable' or 'cute'.

Alfred laughed, "You know I'm just teasin'"

Lovino laughed lightly before playfully punching Alfred's arm. "I know, bastard."

* * *

**((A/N: This was the longest chapter in this story believe it or not but it was pretty fun to write!**  
**So yea sorry for it being so long!**

**I don't think I'll be able to update over the weekend but I will try to update next week. Oh, I'm so excited to write the next chapter! I don't wanna give spoilers but it's gonna be.. pretty interesting!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for all of your nice reviews!**

**Review some more, lovelies! ^-^))**


	15. Chapter 15

After spending the rest of the weekend there at Alfred's house, the couple said goodbye to their friends and happily headed back to their home in Madrid. After about a week or so of being home, Lovino couldn't take it anymore and dragged his husband down to one of those maternity clothing stores. The Italian nation could no longer fit it to _any_ of his old clothes, not even one shirt. And with his belly growing more and more each week, he was in desperate need of some new clothes.

Now here there were, Lovino in one of the dressing rooms with Antonio standing outside holding a few shirts and jeans Lovino had picked up out of interest.

"Hand me the blue one!" Lovino called out from inside the dressing room.

Antonio looked to the pile of clothes in his hands and fished around for which ever shirt Lovino was talking about but upon searching, he found there were two blue shirts, one light blue and one dark blue.

"Lovi there's two blue ones here." Antonio told him, leaning against the dressing room door.

"Give me them both then, damn it!" Lovino snapped.

The Spaniard happily tossed both of the shirts over the door for his lover to catch. In about a minuet or so, Lovino opened the door, almost sending Antonio on his butt.

Antonio shrieked (not as manly as he would've liked) as he almost fell "Lovi you almost killed me!"

"Nobody told you to lean against the door, you stupid jerk." Lovino retorted. "How does this one look?"

Once Antonio got back his balance, he looked over the shirt Lovino was currently sporting a simple short sleeved dark blue shirt that complimented his protruding belly very well.

"I think it looks fine." Antonio answered honestly.

"Fine? Just fine?" Lovino crossed his arms. "Not 'hot' or 'sexy' or even 'damn fine'?"

"Hm well why don't you pick up something from the Victoria's Secret from across the street and then we'll talk about you being sexy." Antonio replied cheekily.

It wasn't unusual that Lovino's cheeks flared up in a blush.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" The younger nation questioned, trying to hide his blush.

"I'm just teasing you, mi corazón." Antonio laughed before giving Lovino's cheek a kiss, "Now go try on another shirt."

"Don't tell me what to do." Lovino retorted though he did obey.

Antonio threw a pretty red and white striped tank top over the dressing room door. After a few seconds, Lovino threw it right back over the door, causing it to land on the pile in his lover's arms.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Antonio asked, facing the door.

"That shirt is fucking girly." Lovino answered, "It has a bow in the back."

Okay so it did have the most adorable red bow tied high up in the back, but it was cute! And Antonio really wanted to see Lovino wearing it.

"Come on, Lovi, it's not that bad!" Antonio said, throwing the shirt back over.

A few more seconds passed before Lovino spoke again, "I fucking hate you for making me try this on."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Antonio replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

After Lovino tried on a few more shirts (though it took hours because he complained that everything he tried on made him look ugly and fat) they bought a fair amount of both shirts (even the red and white striped tank top with the cutest bow) and jeans and decided to head home.

When they got home, the first thing they both did was take showers, it was so hot and muggy outside that they couldn't resist. And to 'save water' Antonio insisted that they shower together though Lovino clearly knew that was a load of crap. After they were both showered and changed into some pajamas they decided on making dinner for themselves.

"Y'know," Lovino spoke as he chopped up some basil for the fettuccine he was going to make, "I was just thinking about how we should enjoy these last few months of peace and quiet."

"And why's that?" Antonio asked from beside him, grading some mozzarella cheese into a bowl.

"Because in less that four months we're going to have a newborn baby and those things can scream like hell." Lovino answered, "And then it'll be regular baby and then it'll be a screaming toddler and then a screaming kid-"

"But then it'll be a teenager after that so it shouldn't be so bad." Antonio shrugged.

"Who know's how long it's gonna take for our bambino to reach the physical age of a teenager? Jesus Christ it could be like a hundred years from now until that happens." Lovino replied.

"Oh I don't think it's gonna take that long." Antonio told him before chuckling. "You over exaggerate."

"I do not." Lovino pouted, looking up at him.

"Do too." Antonio teased, looking back down at him.

"No I-" The Italian began but stopped for a moment and put a hand over his belly, looking down at it as well.

Antonio raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay?"

Though his question stood unanswered with Lovino just standing there staring down at his belly.

"Lovino-"

"I think the bambino just moved." Lovino finally spoke before looking up at Antonio.

"What? How do you know if-"

"Because it felt weird. I read in a book what it will feel like when the baby moves for the first time and I just suddenly got a weird feeling in my belly. It felt like the way they described it in the book." Lovino explained.

"Well what does it feel like?" Antonio asked curiously.

"It feels like.. Pop corn popping if that makes sense.." Lovino tried his best to explain but Antonio could never imagine the feeling of that.

"Does it it hurt?" Antonio questioned.

"No." Lovino answered. "It just feels.. weird. Wait- see it's doing it again."

The smaller nation looked down towards his belly and poked it, "Hm it's like a bubbly feeling. I don't think it's gas though."

"Good thing you have a doctor's appointment next week." Antonio said. "She'll tell us what it is."

* * *

Sure enough, a week after the incident, the couple found themselves in the office of Doctor Sanchez who was excited to hear about the little popcorn feelings Lovino was talking about.

"Ah that does sound like the baby was moving!" She exclaimed happily, "Have you felt it much since then?"

"Well I've been feeling it every other day this past week." Lovino answered.

"Mhm I see." She nodded. "I'm pretty sure that was and still is your little one moving around. Hop up on the table and I'll have a quick listen to your belly."

Honestly, Lovino didn't want to get up from his seat in the comfy chair in front of her desk but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. So, mentally groaning, Lovino walked up to the hospital bed and sat up on it, Antonio followed behind him, standing close to the bed.

"Oh this may be a bit cold." Doctor Sanchez warned before pressing the metal chest piece of her stethoscope to his belly.

It stood silent for a few moments before she pulled the piece away.

"The baby's heart beat seems to be normal." She noted to herself.

After the quick listening, she started up the ultrasound machine so they could see a bit more on how the baby was doing. In less than five minuets, she was good to go and already pouring that dreadful gel on Lovino's belly. And so began the ultrasound; Doctor Sanchez began running that wand over his swollen belly to try and find their little one.

"Did you know," She began as a clear image of their baby was finally shown on the screen, "Your little one is about the size of an avocado."

"Wow that was pretty fast," Antonio chuckled, referring to the growth of their baby, "I didn't think it was that big."

"Honestly I didn't think so either." Lovino nodded, looking at the screen.

In an instant, the little one moved over a little and Lovino could clearly feel it, it felt like that little weird 'popcorn' feeling he tried to describe. The three of them looked intently to the screen and watched as the baby inside of Lovino moved it's little hand up and pop it's thumb in it's mouth, clearly sucking on it like any baby would.

The couple couldn't help smiling at the same time, it was just about the most adorable thing they'd ever seen.

"Did you feel the baby move again?" Doctor Sanchez asked Lovino.

"Sí I felt it again, it felt like a weird fluttering." Lovino answered.

"It's going to feel like a couple of different things but I'm sure you'll be able to tell it's the baby and not something else." She told him, "Oh and by the way, you should try to gain at least 13 pounds this trimester."

Hearing that, Lovino almost died, he didn't want to gain all that weight, he was very self conscious about things like that. Though he knew he had to for the baby.. He'd just have to work extra hard to get the weight off afterward. Lovino simply gave a nod in her direction.

With a smile, Doctor Sanchez looked back to the screen, "Hm I can tell you the baby's gender if you'd like. I can clearly see it's little parts that will tell me so."

Antonio and Lovino looked to one another as if to consult each other. Did they really want to know what the baby would be?

"Do you think we should find out now?" Antonio asked, holding on to Lovino's hand.

"I mean, it would be nice but.." Lovino tried to think for a moment. "Maybe we should just keep it a surprise."

"But Lovi you know I'm impatient." Antonio whined.

"You can wait another four months or so." Lovino told him.

"Fine." Antonio pouted.

Doctor Sanchez let out a light laugh, "Well I guess if you decide you want to know the gender before birth, you can come back and I'll tell you both."

"Sounds good." Lovino nodded.

* * *

"I think it's going to be a girl." Antonio said honestly as he drove them down the road leading up to their house.

They were currently in their car going back and forth on what they thought the baby would be. Antonio thought it was going to be a girl but Lovino had another idea..

"I'm _telling_ you it's going to be a boy." Lovino retorted.

"And what makes you think that?" Antonio questioned.

"Because I just have a gut feeling." Lovino told him.

"I think your 'gut feeling' is wrong." Antonio said, pulling the car into their driveway.

"Listen, if it's a girl, I'll give you 20 euros." Lovino said, unbuckling his seatbelt as Antonio did the same, "If it's a boy, you owe me 20 euros."

"Are we really betting on our baby's gender?" Antonio asked before they both stepped out of the car.

The couple slammed the doors shut before Lovino answered, "Damn right we are. You are so gonna owe me 20 euros."

They walked into the house kicking off their shoes near the front door.

"I'm gonna go change my clothes, bastard." Lovino said before walking off.

A few minuets after, Antonio had made his way to the living room to watch a little tv and relax and Lovino had come back downstairs to join him, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"Ay Lovi you look so sexy." Antonio smirked as Lovino entered the room.

But all the Italian had on was one of Antonio's T-shirts and a pair of stretchy pajama shorts, it was hardly sexy, in fact it was anything but that.

"What are you talking about?" Lovino wondered, walking over to the couch.

"I mean you look so sexy in my shirt," Antonio explained, "Especially with your belly showing off like that."

"You think my belly is.. sexy?" Lovino asked.

Antonio cheerfully nodded in response.

"You're weird," Lovino said but that did not stop him from climbing and sitting on to his husband's lap, "But it's not like I mind it."

Antonio placed his tanned hands at Lovino's hips with a smirk playing at his lips, "Bésame, mi amor."

"Certamente." Lovino mumbled before connecting their lips.

In a matter of seconds, the small kiss turned out to be a very heated make out session with Antonio passionately rubbing his hands all over Lovino's body, earning small moans from the Italian as he did so. After a few more seconds, they ended up in the position of Antonio on top of Lovino as they made out, the smaller nation's legs wrapped around the Spaniards waist as Antonio felt on his lover's belly.

And then the door bell rang.

"Aye dios mio, hijo de puta!" Antonio swore, getting up from his position. "Qué demonios!?"

"I love it when you curse." Lovino smirked.

"When I get back, I'll be sure to curse a little more then." Antonio teased before standing up and walking off to the front door.

Lovino sat up as he heard the door open and fixed his dismayed shirt a little bit before hearing a, "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" from Antonio who sounded utterly pissed.

"Olá irmão."

Fuck.

With a groan, Lovino stood up and walked over to the door where the almost identical brothers were having a stare down. Antonio definitely looked more upset while his older brother looked to be more mischievous.

"Ciao Alvarez." Lovino waved to the 'spain look alike' (well technically Spain was more of his look alike but whatever) hoping to end what ever the hell they were doing.

"Oh olá, Lovino." Spain's older brother, Portugal (or as his human name was, Alvarez) greeted.

"What are you doing over here?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Yea, what are you doing over here? Stay on your side of the land." Antonio crossed his arms.

"Oh hush, Toni." Lovino glared at him.

"Well I heard from Tim that Lovino here announced that he was pregnant at America's party so I had to stop by of course." Alvarez explained. "I mean what kind of an uncle would I be?"

Antonio groaned, putting his hands over his face.

Well as you might have already guessed, the two brothers didn't get along very well and really haven't for a while. They're relationship sucked and they hardly ever saw each other though they had no desire to see each other in the first place. However, Alvarez was completely cool with Lovino, the Italian had no problem with him. Lovino thought the brothers were so childish with each other.

"How long will you be visiting?" Lovino asked his brother in law.

"Only about a week," Alvarez grabbed his little brother in a 'playful' head lock and frazzled the Spaniards hair, "That is if meu irmão will let me."

Antonio tried pushing away from his brother but obviously he wasn't as strong as him.

"A-Actuall-" Antonio went to protest but Lovino jumped in.

"-Of course we'll let you." The Italian assured him, "You can stay in the extra guest room we have."

"WHAT?" Antonio exclaimed but Alvarez smiled a little.

"Ah, obrigado." Alvarez nodded, letting his brother go.

"But Lovi-" Antonio whined.

"Nope." Lovino held up a hand. "I don't care. I think you two need to work on your relationship as brothers. I mean how is our baby supposed to enjoy the company of it's uncle when you two go at it every time you see each other?"

Damn it, Antonio knew he had a point.

"Fine." The Spaniard pouted, "But only because you put it like that."

"Good." Lovino nodded, "Now Alvarez, go get your bags from the car, Toni will show you to the guest room."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was about time that I brought Spain's big brother into the story so... hERE HE IS THE AMAZING PORTUGAL! I used the human name 'Alvarez' because I dunno I feel like it fits him.**

**I was going to make them learn the gender of the baby buuuut I figured why not make it a surprise and have you guys wonder through out the rest of the chapters ^-^**

**I didn't think I was gonna update this weekend but uh yea here's the update! The next chapter will be filled with Alvarez and Antonio so I hope you guys don't mind that haha**

**Translations:**

**Bésame, mi amor = Kiss me, my love**

**Certemente = Of Course**

**Aye Dios mio, Hijo de Puta! = Oh my god, son of a bitch!**

**Qué Demonios?! = What the hell?!**

**Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? = What the hell are you doing here?**

**Olá irmão = Hello, brother**

**meu irmãon = My brother**

**obrigado = thank you**

**So thanks for reading!**

**Review lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

It hadn't been very long since Alvarez came to visit. In fact it had probably only been about 2 days before he and Antonio started bickering like children. Quite frankly, Lovino had had enough of it. It was always, 'that's mine don't touch it!' or 'oh shut up, nobody asked you!' or even, 'well _you're_ stupid!' between them. It was insanely childish and all Lovino wanted was for the two of them to get along.

On this particular day, Lovino and Alvarez were huddled under a blanket together on the couch while looking through an online catalog for cribs.

On the plus side, at least Alvarez was good at picking out baby stuff, it made his visit really seem worth while.

"What about that one?" Alvarez wondered before pointing to a light yellow crib.

"Hm, I like it." Lovino nodded, "I'll ask Toni what he thinks when he gets home."

Another thing about Alvarez visiting was that Antonio was hardly around. He claimed that his boss had him doing extra paper work but Lovino knew it was a straight out lie and more so an excuse to leave the house for the day.

"Ooh look that changing table matches the crib." Alvarez pointed out.

Lovino's eyes scanned the screen until he saw the table there and sure enough, it did look cute with the crib.

"It does, I like it." Lovino grinned. "Thanks for helping me out with this stuff, Alvarez. Toni and I haven't had much time to plan out a nursery."

"It's no problem Lovino." Alvarez shrugged with a smile.

In a matter of minuets, the front door squeaked open then shut closed again, it seemed that Antonio was home.

"We're in the living room!" Lovino called out, not looking up from his laptop.

When Antonio walked in, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you two all cuddled up?" The Spaniard asked.

"Because Lovino was cold." Alvarez explained.

"Mhm." Lovino hummed, nodding his head. "Come, amore, look at this crib Alvarez and I picked out."

With a sigh, Antonio walked over and leaned over to look at the laptop screen.

"Que lindo." Antonio nodded. "We're going to do the baby's room in yellow?"

"Yes but not an ugly yellow." Lovino answered, "A pretty yellow. Alvarez picked it out."

"Weren't we going to do the nursery in purple? I thought we at least agreed on that." Antonio responded, standing up straight.

"I know but yellow seems a little better." Lovino replied.

Antonio crossed his arms with a pout, of course Alvarez had to put his own word in and change everything.

"Fine." Antonio sighed.

* * *

The next day seemed a little better. The two brothers bickered but it wasn't too bad. The only thing they argued over that whole day was for the remote control. It was around 4pm when this particular incident started. Antonio was sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and both arms crossed over his chest as he watched some spanish novela on tv.

Lovino came trotting into the room, a parent magazine that he had been reading in hand. His hazel eyes looked over and he could see Antonio looking as grumpy as he had normally been these past 4 days.

"Mio amore, what is the matter?" Lovino asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just stressed out." Antonio answered. "You know because of Alvarez."

"Don't be so stressed out because of him, he's just here so you guys can get along." Lovino told him, "Have you even tried getting along with him?"

Truthfully, Antonio hadn't. So he stood silent. Lovino took the silence as an answer.

"Exactly. So I think that you and him should try getting along a little more." Lovino shrugged, "It could benefit the both of you. "

"I guess." Antonio sighed, slouching forward and resting his elbows on his lap.

A few seconds passed before Lovino thought of something.

"You know," The Italian nation spoke, placing his hand on his lover's upper thigh. "We haven't done it in a while."

Antonio swallowed thickly, noticing how dangerously high up Lovino's hand was.

"I think you're right." The Spaniard nodded with a smirk, "How about we change that?"

"Sounds good to me." Lovino murmured before pressing a kiss on to Antonio's neck which earned him a small moan in return.

It didn't take long until Lovino was underneath Antonio, both shirtless and kissing each other intensely. They had even forgotten that they were still in the middle of the living room.

"España.." Lovino moaned out and his lover kissed up and down his lightly tanned neck. Antonio merely hummed against his skin in response.

Just as the Spaniards hands reached down to unbutton his own jeans, of course someone just had to walk in.

"Woah." Alvarez laughed out. "You guys couldn't even make it to the bedroom?"

Antonio looked up, irritated and blushing madly. The Portuguese nation chuckled once more and sat in the living chair near the couch.

"I just came down because they're giving my favorite show now and I wanted to watch it." Alvarez explained.

"S-Sorry." Lovino stuttered out an apology, "Come on Spagna, let's go to our room."

The couple sat up but Antonio just crossed his arms.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore." Antonio replied, grabbing his shirt and walking off.

"Sorry.." Alvarez apologized.

"It's fine, he just being a little grumpy." Lovino sighed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on.

The Italian stood up shakily, before placing a hand over his prominent belly.

"I'll just get dinner started." Lovino mumbled before walking off as well.

* * *

The next day after the incident Spain found himself in dire need of some sort of stress relief. He wasn't proud of it but in the late afternoon, he went out back to the large fields and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Lovino would kill me if he found out." Antonio mumbled to himself.

It wasn't like this was his first time smoking, that was was far from the truth. He'd smoked cigarettes before along with pipes and cigars but he hadn't felt the need to do so in such a long time. But, since he felt stressed out, he thought, why not? Lovino used to smoke too but only cigars in his mafia days. That was a long time ago, it's been years since then and now the Italian didn't really like smoking. For some reason, he especially didn't like Antonio smoking.

Still rather hesitant, Antonio opened the pack and took one out. He placed it between his lips before putting the pack back in his pocket. His tanned hands fumbled in his other pocket until they found the book of matches. From there, he lit it up and took a long drag.

5 minuets into thinking while taking long and consistent drags, Antonio heard a noise from behind him. He prayed it wasn't Lovino as he looked back. It wasn't Lovino, no it was who else but Alvarez.

"Calm down it's only me." Alvarez chuckled running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"What do you want?" Antonio said, turning back around.

"To talk." Alvarez told his little brother before walking over to his side.

"Talk about what?" Antonio questioned before taking another drag of his cigarette.

Alvarez paused for a moment before speaking up, "Why do you hate me?"

The question was sudden, too sudden. The Spanish nation looked over at his brother, both of their green eyes meeting.

"I don't hate you." Antonio replied.

"Well you sure act like you do." Alvarez told him. "Still sore about all those wars? I mean come on they happened in the 1800's."

"I'm not really sore about that I just- I don't know." Antonio sighed. "I mean I feel like we're just always supposed to argue, that's always how it's been ever since we were little. And maybe those wars do play a little part in it too."

Alvarez thought for a moment while Antonio took another short drag of his cigarette.

"Well maybe things can change. Maybe we don't have to fight anymore." Alvarez told him. "I don't want to be your enemy anymore, I want to be your brother. Besides what would mama think about us still fighting?"

That really struck Antonio, he could hardly think of their mother with out crying of feeling pained. He looked down at his shoes, knowing that Alvarez was right. They had nothing left to fight for, as annoying as they thought each other was, there was nothing really left to make the fights worth it. Besides, their mother probably wouldn't like it if she saw her boys fighting like 2 year olds. The thought of her grabbing them by the ears and forcing them to talk and make up popped into Antonio's head and he couldn't help but to smile a little.

"I guess you're right." Antonio nodded, flicking the cigarette to the ground before stomping it out.

"Of course I'm right, I am the oldest." Alvarez chuckled. "So we're good now? No more pointless arguing? I want my little brother back."

Antonio looked up at him with a small grin before nodding again, "Alright, alright."

Alvarez took that as an invitation to engulf his brother in a hug. Antonio hugged back and for the first time in years, they felt like real brothers again.

* * *

"Well obrigado for letting me stay here, I really enjoyed my time hear." Portugal smiled patting his suitcase beside him. It had been another two days since the Iberian brothers made up and now it was time for Alvarez to go back home.

"And we enjoyed having you." Lovino nodded with a grin.

"Well I wouldn't say enjoy." Antonio joked before Lovino elbowed him.

Alvarez laughed before pulling them both in a hug. The couple hugged back.

"I'll see you guys soon." Alvarez told them then ruffled Antonio's hair which caused the Spaniard to pout, he loved teasing him like that.

"Alright, have a safe trip." Lovino told him.

"Will do." Alvarez nodded, picking up his luggage.

The Portuguese nation bid one final wave before walking out the door and to his car. Both Antonio and Lovino waved him off.

"Well," Lovino said, closing the door shut afterward, "That was an interesting week."

"Sí it was." Antonio nodded, "And yet we still haven't had any alone time.

"Hm you're right about that." Lovino walked over to the Spaniard before leaning up to kiss his jawline. "We're alone now though."

Antonio smirked and gave his lover a nod, "Why don't we go finish what we started a few days ago?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while it's just that school has really taken it's toll on me but I am trying to update this story more because I do want to finish it and get to the sequal as well! **

**And sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great I only had about two hours to write it ;-;**

**but thanks again for reading and following and favoriting! Please review lovelies! ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed since Alvarez last visited and things were running smoothly for the couple so far. With the exception of Lovino's annoying little brother coming around every single day to plan a baby shower. Lovino and Antonio had talked about having a baby shower a while back but Feli had suddenly remembered the idea and thought it would be a great idea to start planning.

"Don't you two think it's a little early to be planning a baby shower?" Lovino asked one day as he walked into the living room where Antonio and Feliciano were planning.

"It can never be too early!" Feliciano replied happily, jotting down something in a small planner.

"But Im only five months along." Lovino reminded him, sitting beside Antonio on the couch.

"It's better to start now, don't you think?" Antonio spoke up.

"No." Lovino shook his head, "But I won't stop you."

"Good because we weren't planning on stopping." Feli responded before turning back to Antonio, "Okay so I was thinking of having carnations and lilies for the flowers because that's both of your national flowers."

"That sounds good!" Antonio smiled brightly, "What do you think, Lovi?"

"I-" But the Italian didn't get to put in another word because the doorbell started to ring.

"Ah finally!" Feliciano exclaimed, springing up to answer the door.

"Who's that?" Lovino whispered to his husband.

Antonio merely shrugged, "Yo no sé."

After a few moments, Feli came trotting back in to the living room with both Finland and Poland behind him.

"Like what's up?" Feliks smiled with a wave.

"Hello!" Tino waved cheerfully.

"Hola!" Antonio grinned.

"Oh ciao, we haven't seen you two in a while." Lovino said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we're, like, here to help plan your baby shower." Feliks answered.

"Yes, Feliciano told us to be coming here to help you." Tino nodded.

"Oh that's so nice of you both." Lovino smiled softly, "You didn't have to though."

"We wanted to help." Tino assured him with a smile of his own.

Damn hormones must have been getting to Lovino, he felt like crying. It was just such a nice gesture, it wasn't often that people would do anything nice for him.

"We were just talking about which flowers we should have for the party," Feli filled them in as the two sat down, "Antonio and I were thinking about doing national flowers."

"That sounds lovely!" Tino nodded, "If I'm not mistaken, that would be the lily and the carnation right?"

"Mhm." Feli confirmed.

"That will be, like, so totally pretty!" Feliks mused, "And we could do red and white decorations to, like, match."

"Sí that sounds good." Feli nodded before writing it down in his little planner.

The rest of the little 'meeting' progressed with suggestions flying everywhere, it was hard for either Antonio or Lovino to get a word in but the couple agreed it was okay. Sometimes Feli just gets really into to party planning and for the most part every idea that was said was okay for them.

* * *

Another two days later, the couple went to one of their monthly doctors appointments for the baby. Dr. Sanchez was excited to see them both and to see how big Lovino's tummy had gotten, she expressed this in a cheerful squeal followed by a string of harmless questions.

Now as Lovino laid on the hospital bed, shirt just over his belly, both he and Antonio listened to the doctor's questions.

"Has your little one kicked yet?" She asked pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"Yes.. but not very hard. I don't think other people can feel it." Lovino answered.

"Is your baby very active in there?" asked, sitting on the other side of Lovino.

Lovino nodded, "It moves around almost every day."

"Ah that's good!" She smiled before putting some gel on Lovino's belly. "You're about 19 weeks along, almost 20 so you should be feeling the baby kick a little harder and somersault in there a lot more."

"Oh the joy." Lovino muttered which earned a chuckle from Antonio beside him.

In a matter of seconds, Dr. Sanchez got out the wand and pressed it against Lovino's belly.

"There the little one is." She said as the baby came into view. "It's about 6 inches long know and should weigh about 8 ounces."

Lovino couldn't help but to smile, it started to become a normal thing for him at these appointments. As for Antonio, well, he was always smiling so now was no different. A bright smile was plastered on the Spaniards face while the Italian wore a smaller grin. Their baby, who was displayed on the screen, started kicking a little bit as it squirmed.

"Ooh Lovi, can you feel the baby doing that?" Antonio wondered.

"Yea and it feels weird." Lovino nodded.

The baby then clearly started sucking it's thumb while kicking against Lovino once more.

"Did I mention that your little one should be able to hear you both talking?" Dr. Sanchez said, "So don't be shy to talk to the baby."

Antonio's smile only got brighter, "Lovi I'm going to talk to your belly every day!"

"Great, just what I need." Lovino said sarcastically just before Antonio pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

* * *

"Lovi I just want the baby to hurry up and be here already." Antonio complained, looking up at his lover who was sitting against the headboard of their bed while reading a book.

"Well," Lovino replied, looking down to his own lap where Antonio's head was resting, "You're just going to have to wait."

"But I can't! I just want to cuddle the bebé already." The Spanish nation whined.

"Well so do I but we still have another four months to go until the baby arrives." Lovino replied, flipping the page in his book.

Antonio turned his head to face Lovino's round belly. He pressed a small kiss against it before starting to talk to the baby inside.

"Hola bebé, it's your papí!" He spoke cheerfully, "Your mama and I can't wait until you get here. I bet you're going to be so cute, hopefully you look like your mama."

Lovino showed a small smile before Antonio continued.

"And I just want you to know that Lovi and I love you so much already." Antonio paused to press another kiss to his lover's belly.

A small movement from inside caught Lovino's attention and he placed a hand on the side of his tummy.

"The baby just kicked." the Italian piped up.

"Ah because he or she's listening and loves us too, Lovi!" Antonio replied with one of his bright smiles.

After another half hour of Antonio talking to their unborn child, the Spaniard got sleepy and decided it was time for bed seeing as though it was already night time. That left Lovino awake and alone. Upon hearing Antonio snore, he figured that his husband was truly asleep so he decided that it wouldn't be so bad to talk to the baby himself.

"This is silly, but here goes nothing." Lovino spoke aloud. "I don't- I don't know what I should say. I mean, I know you can't even understand me but what's the harm in just talking to you?" He looked down at his belly, placing both of his hands at the side of it. "It's crazy, you know? I never thought that I would be having a baby. Ever. But sure enough, here you are. And I know this is weird but, I already.. love you." The baby started fluttering about inside of his belly which put a smile on his face, "Maybe you _can_ understand me." Lovino chuckled softly, "But seriously, I do love you. And I really can't wait to hold you for myself. Your papa says he wants you to look like me but I'm pretty sure you're going to look like him. I won't mind though, I know you're going to be adorable." Lovino paused for a moment before saying one last thing, "Goodnight bambino." He grinned softly, rubbing his belly as the little one kicked gently.

With that, Lovino turned off the light on the night stand before laying down beside Antonio.

What Lovino didn't know was that Antonio had woken up halfway through his little talk and heard what he had to say. Honestly, the older nation was just happy to hear his lover so happy.

* * *

**A/N: I had time to update again so yup here it is! Sorry if it's not the best chapter though, the next one will be better! **

**Oh and to the guest that left a review saying that you disapprove of shipping countries with Hetalia and don't like the idea of making the characters gay and that the fact that I did it was out of line, did you not read any of the warnings that I put in the description? IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. And please don't make such hurtful, nasty comments on my story again (there was more to the comment saying that this shows what kind of a person I am for mentioning sex between these characters and how i have no respect for the world i live in which is NOT true) **

**But like I said just dont leave rude comments like that again, thank you. If you didn't like the idea, why did you even open up my story and read it? I'm sorry you don't like this story. And sorry if I'm coming off as rude but it really hurt to see a comment like that. I even doubted this story for a while and contemplated if I should continue it or not.. But don't worry I've decided that I will. **

**Anywho, thank you for those of you who enjoy the story! And thank you for following and favoriting, you guys are the best! Review, lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

Around four weeks had passed since the couples last appointment, the one where they saw their little one kick around in Lovino's belly. Since then, the baby did nothing but kick and move around. Lovino adored the feeling of course but he didn't absolutely love when the baby decided to do backflips in his belly at 3:00am. Sadly enough, that was becoming a disliked routine.

One morning, the early sunlight poured into the couples bedroom eventually making it's way to Lovino's shut eyes. The Italian groaned and reached out to the other side of the bed in hopes of feeling Antonio beside him but that was not the case.

"Toni.." Lovino mumbled, fingers still searching.

After a few seconds of effortless searching, Lovino sat up straight and looked around. The other nation was no where in sight.

"Damn bastard, leaving me by myself. Who the hell does he think he is?" Lovino mumbled to himself, tossing the blankets off of his body.

He shakily stood off the bed trying his best to support the weight of his round protruding belly. Thankfully the baby didn't move or even kick for that matter. With a small sigh, Lovino waddled downstairs to the kitchen and to his surprise, Antonio was standing at the counter all dressed up and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Buenos dias, mi amor." Antonio smiled before taking another sip from his mug.

"Buenos nothing, where are you going?" Lovino asked, opening the fridge.

"Ah I forgot to tell you but Im going to be in and out of meetings for the next week or two." Antonio explained.

"Whyyy?" Lovino whined, closing the fridge door.

"Because my boss wants to do something with taxes and the economy, it's a lot." Antonio told him, setting the mug down. "I've got to be going now anyway."

Lovino sighed, "All right, I love you."

"I love you too." Antonio smiled, going over and kissing his husbands cheek, "And I love you too bebé!" The Spaniard placed his hands on Lovino's large belly.

The baby responded by kicking softly but Lovino knew Antonio couldn't feel it. The Spaniard still had yet to experience that feeling.

"The bambino just kicked, congratulations, you woke the little one up." Lovino told him.

"Sorry." Antonio chuckled.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your kid." Lovino said.

Antonio kneeled down and kissed Lovino's belly, "Sorry bebé, I didn't mean to wake you up. Don't give your mama a hard time."

"Yea like the baby would ever let me take it easy." Lovino rolled his eyes, "All it ever does is kick."

"Which is a good thing!" Antonio said, standing up straight. "I'm gonna to get going, I'll see you later."

"See you later and don't get home too late." Lovino said sternly.

"I'll try." Antonio replied, giving Lovino's cheek a final kiss.

* * *

Bored.

That's just what Lovino was, bored. He had nobody to talk to at the moment. Alfred was stuck in a meeting as well so the option of talking to him was out of the question. Feliciano couldn't talk, he said something about Gilbert forgetting to put the top on the blender and a huge mess of whatever he was making was all over the place. Those were the only people Lovino bothered to talk to so he was left all alone. Well not completely alone, a few kicks every hour reminded him of that.

Just as the nation walked through the hallway, sighing in boredom, he spotted a door at the end of the corridor. The attic door. He can't even recall the last time he'd been up there, it had to have been at least 40 years.

Lovino hummed, maybe this would be entertaining, it could provide a few bored-free hours until Antonio came home. In a matter of a few steps, Lovino found himself twisting the knob on the wooden door. It opened with a high pitched creek, how long had it been since Antonio replaced all of these old doors? The short walk up the stairs was dark and dusty, until Lovino swatted some dust away and flicked on the old lights. He was surprised that the light even worked.

Looking around, there were boxes stacked up on top of each other, some old furniture from what Lovino could see was the 18th century. Not to mention there were quite a number of paintings spanning from at least the 16th or 17th century.

"Why doesn't he ever clean out all this crap?" Lovino wondered out loud walking over to one of the paintings.

As he dusted it off with his hand, the particles caused him to sneeze a few times. Surprisingly, the motion seemed to startle the baby, sending the little one jerking back and squirming around in Lovino's belly.

The nation laughed, "Sorry bambino."

A few seconds after, he picked up the large painting and saw that it was an old portrait of Spain in his pirate days. The way he looked was intoxicating, he used to look so powerful, it really brought memories back. Lovino smiled fondly to himself before putting the painting back down and going to look in one of the boxes.

The box was covered in a thing layer of dust so Lovino brushed it off before opening in. Looking inside, he could see a few paint brushes and an old 18th century paint box. It used to belong to him. He recalled Antonio giving it to him after the older nation fought to get him back from Austria and France. In the 1700's, after Antonio got back control of some parts of Southern Italy, Lovino went to live with him again. Antonio gave this to him as a 'welcome back home' gift even though Lovino argued, saying he wasn't as good as Veneziano was at painting so the gift was a waste. Antonio had replied telling him that he didn't have to be as good as his little brother, that he was his own person and that he liked Lovino's paintings the way they were. From there, Lovino caught himself falling for Antonio and a bittersweet romance blossomed between them but that was a story for another time.

Lovino shook his head free from those old memories and examined the box set a little more. Maybe he should pick up painting again. When he first received the gift, all he would do is paint. The hobby was dropped a few years later when he couldn't find the time for it anymore.

But now things were different and it seemed like he would have a little more free time before the baby was born. Especially if Antonio continued these all day meetings.

* * *

The time was about 9:00pm when Antonio pulled up his car in the driveway and nearly 3 minuets after that, he unlocked the house door with his keys.

"Lovino, I'm home!" Antonio called out, stepping in and kicking the door closed.

The Spaniard was greeted by Lovino who was carrying what seemed to be a somewhat heavy box down the main stair way. Immediately upon seeing the smaller nation lifting anything remotely heavy, Antonio panicked.

"You know we have a lot of crap in the attic." Lovino began looking over the box at Antonio's worried expression, "What's wrong with you?"

The Spaniard sprinted forward and grabbed the box out of his husbands hands.

"Lovino, you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy!" Antonio scolded. "It's bad for the bebé!"

"It's not even that heavy!" Lovino exclaimed, "Stop treating me like a damn child!"

The change in volume of Lovino's voice made the baby jerk back almost like it did earlier in the attic. This time the movement was accompanied with a few strong kicks. Lovino pressed his hand against his belly and bit down on his lower lip.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked, his voice full of concern.

"The baby got scared because I raised my voice." Lovino explained. "I think it gets scared when it hears loud noises. Right now it's kicking, see if you can feel it."

Tucking the box under his arm, Antonio placed a hand right on top of Lovino's round belly. He was curious as to what the baby felt like when it kicked, he had never been able to feel it before, the kicks weren't ever strong enough. The Italian placed a hand over Antonio's and moved it a little more to the right where the baby had just been kicking. A few seconds later, the baby gave a full forced kick directly underneath Antonio's hand and the older nation gasped in awe.

"Lovi I felt it!" He exclaimed happily.

"So did I and it hurt like a bitch." Lovino chuckled before feeling the baby kick a few more times in the same spot.

Antonio laughed, a huge smile on his face, "This is so amazing! I can't believe I can feel the baby!" He cheerfully hugged Lovino as best as he could while still hold the box under his arm, "I love you so much Lovi."

Lovino smiled back, burying his face in the crook of the Spaniards neck before mumbling an, "I love you too."

They pulled away from their embrace a few moments later and smiled to each other until Lovino spoke up.

"Look inside the box." The younger nation said, pointing to it in Antonio's arm.

"Hm? What's in here?" The Spaniard lifted the sides of the box and looked around the many paint brushes before spotting the old wooden box set of paints.

He reached in and took it out carefully, a nostalgic smile plastered on his face.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw this." Antonio chuckled, examining the box, "I thought you threw it away a long time ago."

"Threw it away? Why would I do that?" Lovino wondered, "It's part of the reason why I fell in love with you."

"It is isn't it?" Antonio asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Mhm." Lovino nodded with a small smile, "You gave it to me, told me I was different, actually made me feel loved and well since then I've loved you."

"Aw, Lovi." Antonio smiled before kissing his cheek.

A blush spread across Lovino's cheeks, tinting them red.

"Alright, enough sappy stuff." Lovino stated, trying to get back into his usual 'tough' character, "Let's go upstairs and finish clearing out the attic."

"Alright. But where are we putting all of the stuff?" Antonio asked.

"The basement or we can use one of the spare rooms as a storage room." Lovino answered.

"Okay." Antonio nodded as they started walking up the stairs, "Why are you clearing out the attic, mi amor?"

"To make it into a little art studio, I want to get back into painting." Lovino explained.

"You're getting back into painting?" Antonio smiled, opening the attic door as they reached it.

"Yes, I think it might be a good hobby to have, just until the baby is born at least." Lovino nodded.

"Good, you'll need something to occupy yourself with while I'm in and out of meetings with my boss." Antonio said before chuckling softly.

"Don't remind me of how lonely I'm going to be these next few weeks." Lovino rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I just haven't had the time, y'know school and stuff. I've been having a lot of extra work to do too. But I'm going to try to update again soon, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is where the baby shower finally takes place so I'm excited to write that! **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Review, lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Like, where do you want me to put up these streamers?"

Feliciano turned his head to look at the polish nation who just asked the question.

"Put them up them way up there if you can reach." Feliciano replied pointing to the walls.

"I'm, like, on it!" Feliks nodded before looking around, "Liet! come help me up!"

The nation of Lithuania put his and Poland's daughter back in the bassinet beside Feliciano's son.

"Alright, I'm coming." Toris told his lover before going over to help him.

In a few seconds time, Lovino walked into the living room of his house where all the activity was taking place. A few of the nations were pitching in to set up his long awaited baby shower. Feliks and Toris were the first to arrive along with Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich and Elizabeta. A few of them were busy decorating the living room, putting up streamers and filling up balloons. Elizabeta, Ludwig, Roderich and Tino (Who just recently arrived with his family) were in the kitchen making deserts and foods for the actual event. Meanwhile, Antonio and Gilbert were out back drinking a few beers. The rest of the nations were to arrive a little while later but until then Lovino was just walking around and checking on everyone.

"Everything looks good so far." Lovino complimented. "Thanks again for decorating, guys."

"It's no problem!" Feliks smiled from his seat upon Toris' shoulders as he taped up more streamers.

"Yea, we're all happy to help!" Feliciano beamed before puffing more breath into the balloon he was holding.

Lovino showed a small smile before looking down at his nephew in the light blue bassinet. The baby was covered in red party streamers and it seemed like he had chocolate frosting smeared all over his chubby pink cheeks.

"Veneziano." Lovino spoke, walking over to Lukas.

"Sí?" Feliciano replied, arranging some flowers in a base.

"Your bambino," Lovino began, picking up his nephew, "Is covered is streamers. And have you been giving him cake?"

Feliciano looked over at his son and giggled, "My poor bambino. No I haven't been giving him cake, maybe it was Sealand."

Lukas cooed and reached out for his uncle's face. Lovino smiled and kissed his little pink nose. The baby giggled and kissed Lovino's cheek as best as he could.

"Aww so cute!" Feli grinned.

"Shut up." Lovino rolled his eyes, trying to remove the streamers that were wrapped around Lukas.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Lovino's middle, placing their hands right over his belly. The Italian looked to the side and saw his husbands cheerful face upon his shoulder.

"Aw Lovi, you look so cute holding a baby." Antonio smiled.

"As I was just telling Feli; shut up." Lovino said as he finally got the streamers off of Lukas.

The baby caught sight of Antonio and smiled, cooing and reaching out for his other uncle.

"Here, hold Lukas." Lovino said.

Antonio unwrapped his arms from around his husband to hold their cheerful nephew.

"Aye que lindo, such a cute bebé!" Antonio cooed at the baby boy who was now giggling and sucking on one of his fingers.

Lovino gazed lovingly at the sight of Antonio playing with a baby until Elizabeta happily burst out of the kitchen holding a tray of snacks.

"Here Lovino, try one. Tell me what you think!" Elizabeta prompted the Italian to try one of the amazing looking cookies.

He took a bite out of one and marveled at how good it was.

"Their great." Lovino spoke honestly.

"I wanna bite!" Antonio exclaimed.

With a roll of his eyes, Lovino placed the rest of the cookie he had in his husbands mouth.

"The guests should be arriving soon, maybe in about an hour." Elizabeta informed the group in the living room, "We're almost done making all of the sweets."

"An hour? We better hurry up with the decorations." Feliciano spoke hastily. "There's still so much to do!"

* * *

Sure enough, fifty five minuets later, at around 4:00pm, one of the loudest nations knocked rapidly. Lovino was seated on the couch at the time so Feliciano offered to answer the door. Upon the sound of the door opening, an obnoxious American accent could be heard.

"Sup dude! Long time no see!" Alfred exclaimed as he saw Feliciano.

"Ciao Alfred!" Feli smiled, "And hello Arthur!"

"Hello, Feliciano." Arthur smiled back politely.

The door shut and all three of them, including Charlotte who was asleep in Arthur's arms, made their was inside the living room.

"Whoa bro, you're as big as whale dude!" Alfred laughed, seeing Lovino's huge belly.

"Shut your fucking face you ass wipe." Lovino glared at him.

"Y'know I'm just kidding." Alfred smiled, walking over and hugging his best friend.

"I hate you." Lovino grinned, hugging back.

"Lova ya too." Alfred replied. "So how've you been dude?"

"Pretty good I guess." Lovino answered.

"Are you excited for the baby's arrival?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Of course, it won't be very long until then." Lovino replied.

"Bro how far along are you right now?" Alfred asked.

"I just hit seven months two days ago." The Italian answered.

"Whoa really?!" Alfred exclaimed, "Wait where's Toni?"

"In the kitchen probably eating some snacks." Lovino explained.

"SNACKS?! THERE'S SNACKS?!" Alfred exclaimed once again.

"Shut up you nuisance, you'll wake Charlotte up." Arthur elbowed his husband in the arm.

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Alfred was going to say.

"I'll get it." Feliciano offered.

The next hour went on like this, people knocked while Feliciano ran to answer the door, the guests would come in, congratulate Lovino and Antonio and make conversation with them before talking to other nations. The event was going great even though Lovino was sitting most of the time due to sore ankles.

All of the nations brought plenty of gifts for the couple and their little one that would be arriving in a few weeks time. There was a table set up in the living room where the mountain of gifts resided.

"So have you two thought of any names yet?" Emma, the nation of Belgium, asked Lovino and Antonio while they all sat on the couch.

"Well we've thought of a few." Lovino answered hesitantly.

"I wanted to name the baby Isabella but Lovi said no." Antonio pouted.

"Because it's going to be a boy." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know the gender?" Emma asked.

"No but I have a gut feeling." Lovino replied.

"And I have a gut feeling it's going to be a girl." Antonio said, "A cute little girl that we'll dress up and we can put cute little pink bows in her hair."

Emma giggled, "If it's a girl you can name her after me."

"And if it's a boy, you can name it after me!" Alvarez said beside them from his seat on his boyfriend's, the nation of Netherlands, lap.

"I don't think so." Antonio said, shaking his head.

Before another word could be said about the situation, Feliciano came trotting over holding a tray of cookies.

"Do any of you want some cookies?" The nation asked cheerfully.

"Ooh I'll take some!" Emma smiled as she took a few.

"How about you, Lovino?" Feli asked his brother.

"No thanks, I already stuffed my face with those German cakes." Lovino told him.

"Let's go back to talking about baby names!" Alvarez suggested excitedly, "So like I was saying, Alvarez sounds like a good name."

"You guys were talking about baby names?" Feli smiled, "So do you know what you're naming the bambino?"

"Not exactly. We just have a few names in mind." Lovino explained.

"Ooh like what?" Feli took a seat beside Emma while still holding on to the tray.

"Well if it's a girl, which it will be," Antonio began, "We were thinking about the name Isabella, Maria or Nina."

"Okay first of all, Antonio is a liar because those are all Spanish names and I did not agree to any of those." Lovino said, "And secondly, since it will most likely be a boy, I like the names Marcello, Fiore or Alessandro."

Antonio playfully glared at Lovino and the Italian stuck his tongue out childishly in response. Feliciano chuckled.

"I hate to break it to you fratello," Feli began, "But I think it might be a girl too."

"So do I." Emma nodded.

"I think it's going to be a boy." Alvarez chimed in.

"What about you, Tim? What do you think?" Lovino asked the Dutch nation.

"I don't know." Tim said honestly. "But I think I'm leaning more toward the outcome of a boy."

"See I'm telling you, Toni." Lovino shrugged.

"Well we'll see in about two months." The Spaniard replied, "Remember, 20 euros."

"I didn't forget bastardo." Lovino told him. "You're going to owe me 20 euros really soon."

"20 euros?" Emma asked curiously, sneaking another cookie off of the tray.

Before Antonio could explain the bet, Tino spoke up from his spot over at the gift table.

"It's time to open up the presents!" The Finnish nation announced.

"Come on let's go." Lovino said, "Help me up you bastard."

Antonio stood up then helped ease his lover off the couch. The two of them walked over to the table covered in gift wrapped boxes. Feli, Alvarez, Tim and Emma followed behind them.

"Here, take a seat, Lovino." Tino said gesturing to the comfy seat that resided next to the table.

"Thank you." Lovino grinned as Antonio helped him sit down.

"It's no problem at all." Tino returned the smile.

All of the nations gathered around happily all wanting to see Lovino unwrap his gifts. The nations who had babies held the little ones in their arms to watch the event. Though some babies like Feliks little girl Irenka and Tino's daughter Emelie, who was being held by her father Sweden, were fast asleep and probably wouldn't wake up the whole time.

Once everyone was gathered around, Antonio placed one of the gifts in Lovino's hands. The wrapping paper had American flags and bald eagles all over it.

"Looks like the first one is from you, Alfred." Lovino said holding it up so the American could see.

"Hell yea! Open it!" Alfred exclaimed.

Lovino rolled his eyes before tearing at the paper. After the paper was mostly off and the box was opened, Lovino could see it was a (very poorly sewn) handmade teddy bear.

"I made it myself." Alfred boasted confidently.

The seams were sewn messily, there was still pieces of thread poking out of some stitching. The button eyes looked wonky and crooked. The ears looked lopsided and uneven in size. But it was still incredibly sweet.

"I love it Alfred." Lovino said truthfully, "Isn't it cute, Toni?"

"It's adorable! Thank you Alfred." Antonio smiled brightly.

"No problem dudes!" Alfred nodded.

Lovino placed the gift back in its box and down on the floor as Antonio grabbed a bigger box off of the table.

Within forty five minuets, Lovino and Antonio managed to get all of the gifts opened. They received a few homemade blankets from Tino and Berwald. Feli and Ludwig also gave them homemade blankets including homemade plushies. Feliks and Toris brought them an adorable playpen for the baby. Norway, Denmark and Iceland all chipped in to buy a play mat that was guaranteed to keep the baby busy for hours. China brought these beautiful chinese porcelain dolls for when the baby grows a little older. Russia gave the couple hand knitted scarves, gloves and sweaters for the winters. Canada brought a bassinet, a few baby books and some cute bath toys. Australia, of course, brought a huge koala plushie that Lovino secretly adored. Prussia gave them a high chair, some plushies, and a doll house for toddlers. Last but not least, France gave them a few hand sewn clothes including 5 pairs of baby booties and a bunch of other baby toys.

Antonio and Lovino were beyond thankful, it was so sweet of everyone to pitch in and go all out for them with these gifts. Honestly, Lovino always thought everyone hated him but it was clear that that was not the case at all.

After Lovino set the last gift down, he spoke up to the nations gathered around.

"I just wanted to.. thank you guys, this really means a lot to us." Lovino said, showing a small smile.

"Sí, thank you all, it was so nice of you to come over and celebrate." Antonio smiled.

The crowd of nations erupted into a bunch of you're welcome's, some even in different languages.

"Hey dudes, I've got the perfect way to end this kick ass celebration!" Alfred exclaimed.

"If it's something crazy Alfred, I swear to god-" Lovino began, giving the American a menacing look.

"Nah it's something cool, c'mon to the backyard!"

* * *

Exactly five minuets later all of the nations were outside in the backyard, Alfred was in a clear spot far from them, fiddling with something in front of him. He claimed he didn't want whatever he was doing to be too loud so that's why he was as far away as he could be. Thank god their field outback was big enough.

"Why the hell are we even standing out here?" Lovino complained. "This better be good or else I'm going to kick Alfred's ass."

"Knowing Alfred, it might be something stupid." China chimed in.

"Probably." Arthur nodded in agreement, shifting the weight of his daughter in his arms.

A few seconds later, there were a few sparks from where Alfred was standing and said American nation took a couple of steps back as whatever was sparking shot into the night sky. It was fireworks, leave it to Alfred to bring something like that. All Lovino was wondering was where the hell he got them from.

The dark blue sky was illuminated with sparks and flashes of reds and whites and greens. The nations gasped at the beauty of it all. Even the baby nations were in awe at the sight of the pretty flashing colors. Just as Alfred set another one off, Antonio wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist. Lovino smiled and leaned into his husband, resting his head on the Spaniards shoulder.

"I love you." Antonio said over the sound of fireworks in the background.

"I love you too." Lovino replied with a smile, placing a hand over his belly.

Antonio leaned his head down and connected their lips for a moment before going to look back at the brightened sky.

"You know, I really hope people don't drive over here thinking we're having a huge party or festival." Antonio said.

"If people start showing up I'm gonna beat Alfred up." Lovino nodded, his eyes still fixed on the sky.

"That sounds fair." Antonio chuckled.

The nations spent quite some time outside relaxing and marveling at the beauty of he fireworks. That is until Alfred's sleeve caught fire and they had to help put it out. Other than that, it was overall a great day and both Lovino and Antonio were grateful to have such friends that cared about them so much. It was a day neither of them could ever forget.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty fun to write! **

**And just a heads up guys, this story is starting to come to an end which means its time to plan out the sequel! I love this story so much that I can't imagine not doing another part so there will most likely (like I am 99% sure there will) be a sequel. **

**I will also try to update again before winter break is over, I might even update twice before it's over. **

**So yea, thanks for reading and following and favoriting, I really appreciate it! **

**Review, Lovelies! **


	20. Chapter 20

It had been two weeks since the baby shower and now, Lovino was halfway through his seventh month of pregnancy. The more time passed, the more anxious Antonio got. The Spaniard was always checking on him, making sure he was alright and content. It was sweet but very annoying. Lovino let it slide though because he knew he'd be just as anxious if the roles were reversed.

At the moment, Lovino's hazel eyes were intently fixed on the canvas in front of him as he blotched it with different shades of green. He was outside, painting the scenery while Antonio was somewhere in the fields gathering tomatoes. Lovino was surprised Antonio managed to get the day off.

"Lovi!" Antonio's voice called out.

Lovino took his eyes away from his painting to gaze out at the large field in front of him.

"I don't see you, bastardo!" Lovino shouted back, hoping Antonio would hear him.

In a few seconds, Antonio came into view with a cheerful smile on his face and a basket of tomatoes in his hands.

"There you are." Lovino said, placing his palette and brush down on the patio table.

"Did you miss me?" Antonio asked jokingly.

"Yes I missed you oh so much, Antonio." Lovino replied sarcastically.

"You're so mean." Antonio chuckled before smiling brightly again. "I'm all finished in the fields. Are you going to stay here and paint for a little while longer?"

"Nah, I think I'll go back inside for a little while." Lovino answered, "Besides, we have to talk."

"Talk about what?" Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you when we go inside." Lovino explained before walking toward the back door.

Antonio, still slightly confused, followed behind his lover anyway.

Once they got settled down in their kitchen with Antonio at the sink cleaning off tomatoes and Lovino sitting down in a dining chair, the italian spoke up.

"So we have to talk about something important; the nursery." Lovino told him.

"Oh right the nursery." Antonio nodded, "We really should start fixing one up. When is your due date again?"

"December 20th. We only have like 2 months left until the baby's here which is why we really need to start making a nursery." Lovino replied.

"Alright so when do you want to start putting everything together?" Antonio questioned, looking over at Lovino.

"Tomorrow sounds good." Lovino answered, "That is if your boss doesn't call you in."

"If he does, I'll just tell him no." Antonio said.

"Oh look at you taking charge." Lovino smirked, "Usually you wouldn't disobey your boss."

"Hey I can have authority if I want to, I just choose not to." Antonio replied.

"Yea yea yea, Mr. High -and-mighty." Lovino joked, standing up and walking over to Antonio."I'm gonna go back outside and paint."

"Alright. But before you go," Antonio turned to face him, "¿Bésame?"

Lovino rolled his eyes even though he had a smile on his face and complied with his husbands request. After sharing a quick kiss, the couple did nothing but look into each others eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Lovino smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around Antonio's neck.

"Of course I know." Antonio smiled back, placing his hands at the sides of Lovino's belly, "And I hope you know that I love you too, just as much."

Lovino blushed, "We're turning into a sentimental old couple."

"True." Antonio nodded. "But then again, we've been together since what the 18th century? It was bound to happen."

"You do have a point there." Lovino agreed before kissing Antonio's cheek.

* * *

The couple spent the rest of the week ordering numerous baby items online because Lovino quite honestly didn't feel like going around shopping. If your ankles and back were swollen and achey you probably wouldn't want to go out either. Online was pretty convenient for them in this case. They were able to buy all the baby furniture, the crib, the baby changing station, a bassinet, a carseat, a bookshelf and a few other things. Lovino also made sure they got a few value boxes of diapers, some bottles and bulk packages of baby formula. When they shopped for baby clothes online, Lovino declared himself in charge because he claimed Antonio didn't have that much fashion sense.

A week after placing their first order of baby stuff, one of their packages arrived. It was a late monday afternoon and Lovino was laying on the couch, amusing himself by repeatedly placing skittles on his belly as the baby kicked, making the candies jump a little. A heavy knock on the door caught his attention.

"Antonio, the door!" Lovino called out to his husband who was in the kitchen.

In a matter of seconds, Antonio emerged from the hallway to open the door.

"Package for.. Antonio Fernández Carriedo?" The delivery man in the doorway said.

"Sí that's me!" Antonio smiled cheerfully, earning a smile in return as the delivery man handed him something to sign.

Antonio quickly signed his name as the delivery man spoke again.

"The packages are in the truck, I'll bring it in with the cart." The man informed him.

In a few minuets, Antonio could see why he couldn't carry the packages. The delivery man hauled three huge boxes into their house before wishing Antonio a good day and leaving. Lovino got up off the couch (not with out struggling first of course) and walked over to the hallway where the packages rested.

"So I assume that these are the crib, changing table and book case?" Lovino said, glancing over to Antonio.

The spaniard nodded happily, "Mhm." he hummed. "The other stuff should be coming in next week."

"Alright. So when are we going to start painting the room?" Lovino asked before popping a red skittle in his mouth.

"We? You can't paint the room, it's not good for the baby." Antonio told him, "I will start painting it in a few days."

"If you paint it alone, it will take you forever. Remember, the baby's going to be here in a month and a half, I want them to be able to sleep in the room." Lovino joked which earned a chuckle from his lover.

"I can get Ludwig to come over and help, he seems like a hard worker." Antonio suggested.

"Then Feli can come along with the potato bastard so I don't die of boredom while you guys are up there." Lovino nodded.

"Good, sounds like a plan!" Antonio grinned.

* * *

Sure enough, within two days, Ludwig and Feli, who brought their son and Gilbert, showed up at the couples door.

"I'm so happy we're going to be spending the next few days together!" Feli exclaimed which caused Lukas, who was in his arms, to squeal with excitement. "Seems like the bambino is excited too!"

Lovino smiled a little, "I wouldn't say I'm excited but it is good to see you guys I guess. Thanks for coming over to help potato bastards."

"Of course the awesome me just had to come over and help! How could I say no!" Gilbert replied.

"He just needed to get out of the house, his son is giving him a mental break down." Ludwig said.

"I can't help it, he cries so much it makes me panic." Gilbert protested, "I never know what he wants!"

"Ah you'll get the hang of parenting.. someday." Feli chuckled nervously.

"I'm amazed you're even alive." Lovino told his brother-in-law.

"I'm amazed by it too." Ludwig nodded.

After some more small talk, Antonio came from upstairs where he had been working in his office. Antonio, Ludwig and Gilbert got to work soon after while Feliciano, Lukas and Lovino stayed in the living room. The brothers talked while Lukas sat on Feli's lap and watched the cartoons that Lovino put on the t.v.

"I can't believe you're almost due." Feli said, "It's just crazy."

"I know. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous for the baby's arrival." Lovino admitted. "I mean I'm happy it's just going to take some getting used to."

"It will but I'm sure you're going to make a great mama!" Feli told him, "In fact I know it!"

The older Italian had to refrain from smiling as he thanked his brother. A few seconds later Gilbert came trotting downstairs to the living room.

"The room is coming along great, if I do say so myself." Gilbert, who was practically covered in yellow paint, told them.

"I swear to fucking God if you get paint on my living room floor I am going to behead you." Lovino threatened as he looked down at Gilbert's paint stained shoes.

"Relax dude, I'll clean it up." Gilbert chuckled. "I came down here to tell you I'm bored and tired and would like to take a nap so where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"The guest room." Lovino replied.

"Which one, you have like 4 guest rooms." Gil said.

"First of all, we only have 3 guest rooms, the other door leads to our bedroom." Lovino told him, "And just pick anyone, I don't care."

"Cool!" Gil nodded excitedly before running back upstairs.

"How do you live with him?" Lovino asked.

"I barely survive." Feliciano joked.

* * *

The next two days consisted of Antonio, Ludwig and Gilbert constantly painting the room. Lovino begged and whined to be let into the room but Antonio refused, claiming he wanted it to be a surprise and that Lovino couldn't come in because of the paint fumes anyway. However, after another day of airing the room out, it was finally time to unveil the job they'd done.

"You're going to love it!" Antonio told his lover as they walked up the stairs with Feli, Ludwig and Gilbert following behind them.

"I will be the judge of that." Lovino replied, a small smile on his face.

When they got up to the door, Antonio quickly twisted the brass knob and swung the door open. Upon the walls, Lovino smiled. They were the prettiest shade of light yellow with white clouds. The boarders were light blue and it even looked like Gilbert painted little yellow birds over the blue. The furniture had not been put together yet and even though the room was empty, it still looked amazing.

"I do love it." Lovino finally managed to say, a smile still on his face. He turned to Gil and Ludwig before gratefully saying, "Thank you."

"We're happy to help." Ludwig replied with a smile of his own.

"Yea, what's family for?" Gilbert grinned.

"When are you two going to put the furniture together? We can help if you'd like." Feliciano said.

"Thanks but I think we can handle it." Lovino told his little brother.

* * *

A week after Gil, Feli, Ludwig and their son left, the last of the baby furniture amongst other items came in. One night after Antonio came home from work, the couple decided to start putting some of it together. So there they were sitting across from each other while Lovino read some instructions and Antonio screwed parts together.

"Lovino." Antonio said as the other stopped reading.

"Hm?" Lovino looked up from the paper, and Antonio looked into his hazel eyes which he loved so much.

"It just feels unreal that we're having a baby, you know?" Antonio replied.

"It does feel unreal. But I still can't wait." Lovino smiled.

"I can't wait either. Just a little over a month and then we can hold our little bebé!" Antonio smiled cheerfully.

"I have a feeling time is going to go by very quickly." Lovino said, placing a hand over his huge belly which by now, resembled a blown up beach ball, "And don't forget, 20 euros."

"Sí, in a month I will be 20 euros richer when we hold our daughter for the first time." Antonio grinned, grabbing a screw from the pile.

Lovino snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yea sure. I think you mean I will be 20 euros richer once we hold our son for the first time."

"What ever you say, Lovi." Antonio chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a month, I haven't found the time but I was finally able to get a chapter done. and guys, this story only has three chapters left! I'm still planning the sequel, which is coming along pretty good! So yea, thanks for reading and following and favoriting, I really appreciate it, and I'm going to try to get the next chapter done soon. Review, Lovelies! **


	21. Chapter 21

Days had passed, two weeks to be exact, since the couple finished preparing the nursery. Lovino was now 8 months and a week along. In those two weeks, Lovino had made a visit with Doctor Sanchez so she could check up on him and how he and the baby were doing. At the appointment, they discussed what they were going to do for when he went into labor and how to prepare for everything. The whole talk freaked Lovino out and reality set in. They were going to be parents in less than a month. As thrilled as he was, he was still nervous. And to top it off, going into labor and birth sounded extremely painful, he didn't know if he was ready for that.

One cool november morning, Lovino woken up considerably early. His eyes slowly opened and he noticed that Antonio wasn't lying next to him. His boss must've called him in early. The Italian struggled to sit up but finally got it after about a minuet of trying to do so.

The house was always so quiet and dead without Antonio, Lovino hated it. While standing in the kitchen by himself, searching the cabinet for something to eat, he felt the uncomfortable sensation of cramps in his belly. It was nothing serious though, Doctor Sanchez told him that he'd be feeling that quite often and that they were called braxton hicks. Lovino rubbed his swollen belly before hearing the house phone ring. He grabbed it from the dock on the counter.

"Pronto?" Lovino answered.

"Hola, Lovi! How is everything?" Antonio said from the other end.

"Everything's fine, I'm just having a little pain." Lovino answered truthfully as he stood up.

"Is everything okay!? How bad is the pain!? Do you need me to-"

Lovino chuckled, "I mean I'm just having braxton hicks, don't have a heart attack."

"Oh." Antonio let out a sigh of relief. "Gracias a Dios. I don't know what time I'll be home, there's a lot going on here with my boss."

"It's fine." Lovino nodded, "Try not to worry all day, okay?"

"I'll try but I've got to say, I'm on edge." Antonio admitted.

"I know but I'm fine. I'll call you if I need anything." Lovino promised.

"Alright. I love you, Lovi."

"I love you too, ciao."

"Adios!"

And with that, Lovino hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. The Italian didn't quite feel hungry anymore so he decided to walk upstairs. As he walked up to his bedroom door, he noticed the nursery door was somewhat opened. Lovino planned on closing the door but instead, he stood in the doorway and look around at the complete room. His eyes took in the sunlit room, the painted walls, the toys, the crib that would be holding a baby any day from now. In that moment he could imagine himself reading to the baby in the comfy blue chair in the corner. Or he could picture himself and Antonio playing with the baby near the toy box in the corner.

_Just another month_. Lovino reminded himself.

Just another month.

* * *

Two days later, Lovino was secretly happy to wake up and see Antonio laying beside him. He waited a few moments until Antonio woke up at the sound of his alarm.

"Mm Buenos dias, Lovi." Antonio mumbled sleepily as he looked up at his lover.

"Buongiornio, amore." Lovino replied, turning off the alarm with the tap of a button.

"I have to go to work today." Antonio sighed, snaking his arms around Lovino. "But I'd much rather be here with you."

"I would love it if you could stay home but your boss will probably be pissed with you." Lovino said, running his fingers through Antonio's hair.

"Probably?" Antonio chuckled, "He'd have my head if I didn't go to what ever meeting he has planned."

"Then hurry and get up, I don't want you dying on me." Lovino laughed softly before placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead.

Soon enough, Antonio got out of bed and started getting dressed. Lovino went downstairs and decided to make some breakfast since he was hungry and he knew Antonio would be too.

"What are you making? It smells so good!" Antonio smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just making omelets, that French bastard gave me a recipe for it." Lovino told him, flipping the eggs in the pan.

"No wonder it smells so good, Francis has some of the best food ever." Antonio said, straightening his tie.

Just as Lovino went to protest and tell him Italy had the best food, he felt a pang of pain take over his stomach. He didn't say anything though, he just continued to cook as the pain mellowed out and felt like what he remembered as braxton hicks. No use in freaking out over something that's probably not that serious.

During breakfast, Lovino was quiet. The pain that he felt earlier returned and was somewhat distracting. Antonio asked for the reason of his sudden silence but Lovino shrugged it off and told him he was fine. After breakfast, Antonio got the rest of his things ready.

"So are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Antonio asked as Lovino stood at the sink, rinsing off the dishes from their meal.

"You worry too much." Lovino told him, looking over to him. "I'll be fine." But he didn't mention the slight pain that he was in.

"Alright. Remember-"

"I know, call you if I need anything." Lovino nodded. "Now go to work before you're late."

"Okay. Te amo, I'll be home by eight." Antonio said before pressing a sweet kiss to Lovino's cheek.

"Alright, ti amo anch'io." Lovino replied.

With that Antonio grabbed his leather briefcase and went on his way. That left Lovino alone washing dishes, feeling a little uncomfortable. Though he was sure the pains would go away soon.

* * *

No more than 4 hours later, Lovino found himself laying in bed, groaning in discomfort. Those braxton hicks were lasting such a long time. What if he was going into labor? No that couldn't be it, he still had a whole month left until he was due. Of course Doctor Sanchez told them that the baby could be born anytime between this month and the next but Lovino refused to believe he was going into labor now of all times.

Lovino sat up straight and tossed the blankets off of him. Maybe a little tv would help him relax.

Hoping to get some sort of comfort or distraction out of watching his favorite shows, Lovino made his way to the living room and cautiously sat down on the couch. Once he grabbed the remote, he turned the tv on with the push of a button and put on some Spanish novela. Spanish soap opera's were so cheesy it was a great source of laughter.

Within a half hour, Lovino made it through to the middle of the show and was actually feeling somewhat better. The pain was at a minimum so he couldn't complain much, he was content.

About an hour later, Lovino found himself in the kitchen, feeling much better than before as he fixed up a snack. Lovino was humming along to a song as he put together a bowl of ice cream for himself. The Italian decided that the frozen treat needed a topping. As he reached for the chocolate syrup in one of the top cabinets, a strong pain plagued his stomach and he immediately clutched his belly.

"Damn it." He hissed, gripping on to the counter with one hand.

The pain didn't cease, it only intensified. Lovino bit his lip so hard he could taste a bit of blood. In that moment, he couldn't move.

Then suddenly.

Lovino felt pressure on his lower half and in an instant, his pajama pants were soaked with fluids.

"Fuck." Lovino muttered before another pain came through.

It took him a few seconds but when he finally moved, he grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and quickly dialed Antonio's cellphone. As the phone dialed, Lovino felt his anxiety heighten though he tried to remain calm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio was sitting through a boring meeting with his boss beside him and other country officials around them. As the Spaniard tried to pay attention to some charts that were being talked about, he could feel the vibration of his cellphone in his pants pocket. Thinking it could be Lovino he quickly excused himself before walking out of the room.

Out in the hallway, Antonio swiped his phone screen to answer the call.

"Hola-" Antonio barely answered before being interrupted by rapid Italian.

"Antonio! N-non so che cosa sta succedendo! So bene ma è troppo presto! Il bambino non deve essere qui per tre settimane! Il mio stomaco fa male così tanto, non vi è acqua d-dappertutto!"

"Lovi, relax! I can't understand what you're saying! What's the matter?" Antonio asked, his heart racing and his mind filling with terrible thoughts.

Lovino took a deep, shaky, breath before speaking again, this time in a language that Antonio could understand.

"M-My water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: Alright this was a bit of a short chapter cause it's more of a filler but yea tHE TIME HAS FINALLY COME AND LOVINO'S GONNA HAVE THE BABY**

**The next chapter should be longer than this and the last chapter will definitely be longer. I also only updated so soon because I started writing this chapter yesterday and was able to finish it today because I had some extra free time. Btw have you guys noticed that I either update twice within a week or I don't update for a whole month. Like there is no in between sorry guys haha. But I'm gonna try to update the rest of the story soon but not to quickly. Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting, and following, I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome!**

**Review, lovelies!**

**TRANSLATIONS: **

**Italian: Antonio! N-non so che cosa sta succedendo! So bene ma è troppo presto! Il bambino non deve essere qui per tre settimane! Il mio stomaco fa male così tanto, non vi è acqua d-dappertutto! **

**English: Antonio! I don't know what is happening! Well I know but it is too early! The baby should not be here for three weeks! My stomach hurts so much, there is water everywhere!**


	22. Chapter 22

Lovino's water broke? Now out of all times!?

The phone almost fell out of Antonio's hand and he broke out in a huge grin. "Really!? Are you serious!?"

"Why the- OW! Fuck would I lie about something like that you- FUCKING HELL- Tomato loving bastard!"

As much as Antonio wanted to rejoice in the moment, he knew he had to quickly get home and take Lovino to the hospital.

"Lovino just hold on for a few minuets, I'm going to be there as soon as I can." Antonio told him.

"You better hurry up or I will castrate you!" Lovino snapped.

Antonio winced, "A-Alright, I love you."

"HURRY YOUR ASS-"

"Aye lo siento!" Antonio exclaimed before hanging up the phone and shoving it back into his pants pocket.

Unfortunately, now he had to leave his meeting early. He hoped his boss would be somewhat understanding towards the situation. Why did this have to happen now? why couldn't all of this happen later when Antonio got home so he wouldn't have to face his boss.

Dreadfully, Antonio trudged back into the room where the meeting was taking place. In an instant, all eyes were on him. The Spaniard chuckled nervously before walking over to his boss who simply looked over at the nation.

"España, is everything alright?" His boss asked.

"Not really um.." Antonio scratched his head, "I have to leave the meeting now though-"

"Why?" His boss questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lovino's gone into labor and-"

"Oh the new nation!" His boss exclaimed, showing a much different, more happier side, "The little one's finally arriving? Go then España, Italia Romano needs you."

In all honesty, Antonio was relieved and so he quickly gathered up his things, receiving strange looks from the other government officials. The nation said a quick goodbye before heading out the door and making a quick exit to his car. He'd have to get to the house quick, hopefully Lovino wouldn't curse him out when he got there.

Meanwhile, speaking of Lovino, said nation was in the bedroom, changing into some clean pants. The pain from those awful contractions made him mutter curse words every few minuets. After finally getting his pants changed and cleaning up the mess on the kitchen floor, he impatiently waited for his husband to come rush him to the hospital.

"Stupid Antonio going to those stupid meetings, leaving me all by my- fUCK!" Lovino rubbed his belly as another painful contraction hit him.

As soon as the contraction ceased, Lovino could the little one give a few hard kicks against the top of his belly. It seemed like the baby wanted out just as much as Lovino wanted it to be out. The Italian went to rub his swollen belly but was greeted with a few more forceful kicks.

Time passed and the pain only got more and more intense. Just as Lovino took out his cellphone to call his idiot husband and curse him out, he heard a car pull into the drive. When the front door opened, Lovino used the couch as support and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Look who's finally fucking here after a whole god damned half hour." Lovino snapped.

Antonio ran over to him and swept him off of his feet bridal style.

"I'm sorry, Lovi." Antonio apologized, making his way out the door with the Italian in his arms, "I didn't realize how far the office was from our house."

"Yea yea yea, just shut your face- God this hurts so much!" Lovino complained.

Once the couple was right in front of the car, Antonio sat his lover into the passenger side of the car before rushing to the driver's side. In less that 30 seconds, the Spaniard was hurriedly backing their car out of the drive way. From there, they drove a whole 20 minuets full of cursing and insults and stress all the way to the hospital.

Antonio didn't care how badly he had parked the car it the lot, all he cared about was getting Lovino inside as soon as possible. After the whole parking situation, Antonio helped his pained lover out the car.

"I-I can't walk, it hurts too bad." Lovino informed him.

"It's alright, Lovi, I got you." Antonio smiled sincerely before picking him up bridal style once more.

"Grazie." Lovino mumbled.

When the two of them made their way into the hospital, they were immediately greeted by a concerned nurse.

"What's wrong with him?" The nurse asked cautiously before calling in another nurse to bring in a wheelchair.

"He's uh going into labor, he needs to be seen by Doctor Sanchez." Antonio explained.

The other nurse came over, rolling a wheelchair and Antonio quickly sat Lovino down.

"Alright, we'll get her immediately." The nurse said as she nodded, "And your relation to the patient?"

"I'm his husband." Antonio told her.

"You can follow us then."

* * *

Back at the Beilschmidt household, Feliciano was down in the basement taking out fresh cleaned clothes from the dryer. Lukas was sitting in one of the laundry baskets, watching his mama as he chewed on a clean shirt. Feliciano looked back at him and chuckled, taking the shirt out of his son's mouth.

"Naughty bambino, shirts are not for eating." Feli playfully scolded before lightly tapping Lukas' nose.

"M-Mama!" The baby squealed in a fit of giggles.

Feli kissed his head before hearing the basement door open.

"Yo Feli!" Gilberts voice rang out.

"Sí, what is it, Gil?" Feli asked, looking up with a slight smile.

"Toni just called cause Lovino just went into labor." Gil explained, coming into view. He had the house phone in one hand and his cooing son in the other. "So are we gonna go over there or what?"

"Oh mio Dio, non posso credere! Dobbiamo ora andare! Affrettati!" Feliciano exclaimed, gathering up his son from the basket.

"What did you say? I don't speak Italian." Gilbert laughed.

"I said lets go!" Feli explained.

Gil shrugged and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Luddy! LUDWIG!" Feliciano exclaimed once they reached the living room.

"What is it, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, emerging from the kitchen along with Blackie, Berlitz and Aster.

"We have to go now! Lovino's having the baby! Where are the keys?" Feli said.

"If we want to make it there alive, maybe I should drive." Ludwig suggested.

"But if we want to make it there on time, I should drive!" Feliciano protested.

"What is going on?" Roderich asked, walking down the stairs with his and Gilbert's daughter, Valerie.

"My brother went into labor and we have to leave now." Feliciano explained before fishing in Ludwig's pants pocket for the keys to the car. "Lets go!" Feli said once he retrieved the keys.

Gilbert excitedly followed behind him along with Roderich. Ludwig sighed and followed them. Hopefully Feli's driving wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"I LITERALLY HATE YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Lovino yelled in pain as Antonio walked back into the room.

"I-I'm sorry." Antonio apologized, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Feliciano should be here soon. Well Gil picked up the phone but he said they'll be here as soon as possible. Oh and I called Alvarez so he should be coming soon too."

"Antonio you are talking way too much, come over her so I can hold your fucking hand." Lovino glared at him.

With a small sigh, Antonio walked over to the hospital bed and extended his arm to his lover. It too less than a second before Lovino grabbed on to the Spaniards hand and squeezed it tight.

One of the nurses who were in the room started writing down a few things on a clip board before speaking up.

"So are you ready to deliver your little one?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes! This shit hurts too much!" Lovino replied.

"Lovi, language." Antonio scolded.

"Piss off, you're the one who knocked me up- OW FUCK!"

"Sorry I took so long!" Doctor Sanchez apologized as she walked into the room. "I was dealing with another patient on another floor, lo siento."

"It's fine." Antonio told her.

"So are you going to get this thing out of me or what?" Lovino asked, obviously irritated.

Doctor Sanchez took no offense to it, she knew how much pain Lovino was in.

"Yes of course! Would you like an epidural for some relief of the pain?" Doctor Sanchez asked.

"Hell fucking yes." Lovino nodded.

* * *

It didn't take very long due to Feli's driving but soon the family was pulling up to the parking lot.

"Told you my driving wouldn't kill us!" Feliciano said proudly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. Feli did run a few stop signs and almost drove them over the edge of a highway but he was right sort of. At least they didn't die.

When the group enter the hospital, they easily spotted Alvarez who was standing beside his boyfriend at the front desk.

"Ciao, Alvarez, Ciao Tim." Feliciano greeted.

"Hallo." The Dutch nation said.

"Oh hey, Feli and well the rest of you." Alvarez replied, looking at the group.

"Have you heard anything about Lovino?" Feli asked with concern.

"One of the nurses told me that he hasn't actually given birth yet and they said that they'll update us again later." Alvarez explained.

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm so excited!" Feli smiled brightly.

"Bonjour mes amis!" The voice of a certain french nation greeted.

The group of nations looked over to the hospital doors where Francis and his small family were walking through.

"Franny you made it!" Gil exclaimed.

"Of course I would make it, how could I miss such a joyous occasion!" Francis smiled happily.

"Francis, keep it down, you're going to wake up Arielle." Matthew warned him.

"Oh sorry, mon cher." Francis apologized.

"Oh she's such a pretty baby." Feli complimented.

"Thanks-" Matthew began.

"She gets it from me of course." Francis interrupted. "So how's little Lovino doing, has the baby arrived yet?"

"Unfortunately no but hopefully the baby will be here soon." Feli replied.

* * *

"Antonio it hurts so much! This is all your damn fault!" Lovino yelled, squeezing his lover's hand.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Antonio apologized as his hand was squeezed even harder.

Even though Lovino was given an epidural, the pain was still there. It was a little less severe but of course, it still hurt like hell.

"You're almost there." Doctor Sanchez told Lovino with a smile.

"See, Lovi, the pain will be gone soon just- oW MY HAND-"

The Italian squeezed Antonio's hand harder than he had before. It was a wonder that his hand wasn't even broken yet.

"Mi dispiace." Lovino told him, restraining his grip a little bit.

"Don't be sorry." Antonio said, placing a kiss on Lovino's forehead which was covered in sweat.

Lovino inhaled deeply and cried out again in pain. There was no way he could do this again. Never again in a million years would he go through pain like this. Going to war was less painful than these insufferable contractions and pains. The younger nation squeezed Antonio's hand once more before letting out another scream.

"Almost there-" Doctor Sanchez informed them when suddenly, she was interrupted by the sound of a baby's cry. "Ah here we are!" she smiled.

That sound, though at first it was faint, was enough to bring Antonio to tears. The spaniard looked to Lovino at his side taking in the sight of his lover smiling tiredly, forehead covered in sweat with tears streaming down his cheeks. All Antonio could do was press a sweet kiss to Lovino's cheek before the doctor spoke up.

"Señor Fernández, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked as she held their crying baby.

"Yes, I would." Antonio stood up from his seat beside the bed.

One of the nurses clamped the umbilical cord as instructed and handed Antonio the scissors. Doctor Sanchez told him where and how to cut it. As Antonio cut it, he got a clear look at the baby and now knew what gender their little one was.

"I'm going to take the baby to be cleaned, I'll be right over there." Doctor Sanchez informed them over the baby's continuous cries.

Both Antonio and Lovino nodded as the Spaniard took his seat again.

"Lovino." Antonio spoke up.

"Hm?" Lovino replied, too tired to actually speak.

"Remind me to give you 20 euros when we get home." Antonio said with a smile.

"What- I-It's a boy?" Lovino asked in a scratchy voice.

"Sí, mi amor. We have a son." Antonio smiled once more, kissing his lover's cheek.

Lovino grinned happily, reaching for Antonio's hand. Their fingers intertwined lovingly, Antonio brushing his thumb against Lovino's hand.

"I love you Lovino, so much." Antonio said softly.

The Italian smiled, "I love you too, Antonio."

"Here you are. Your little baby boy." Doctor Sanchez said, walking over to the bed with the crying baby in her arms, "Aye, he is just precious." She gently placed the baby in Lovino's outstretched arms with a smile. "I'll go get a bottle of milk for the baby, poor thing must be hungry."

"Okay, gracias." Antonio thanked her.

When she left the room, Lovino looked down at the whining newborn. Even though he was just born, he was still pretty adorable. Lovino hushed his quietly and rocked him gently. After a minuet or two, the baby's cries slowly started coming to an end and he opened his eyes after a few blinks. Antonio was more than delighted to see that the baby had inherited those beautiful hazel eyes from Lovino. Though, all in all, the baby was a perfect blend of his parents. The little bit of wavy hair on his head was the same color as Lovino's as well, he even had a small 'Italian' curl. At the moment, the baby's nose looked like it would be the same shape as Antonio's and he even looked like he had Antonio's lips. The baby to them was beautiful.

"Remember the name you said you liked if we had a boy?" Antonio asked, draping an arm around Lovino's shoulder.

"Which one?" Lovino questioned.

"Alessandro." The Spaniard replied, "I think that name fits him."

"You think so?" Lovino said to which Antonio nodded. "Hm Alessandro it is then."

Said baby squirmed in the blanket he was wrapped in and began his whining again.

"Sorry I took so long, here you are." Doctor Sanchez said, walking into the room.

The Doctor handed Lovino a bottle filled with baby formula. Lovino adjusted the little on in his arms before placing the bottle at Alessandro's lips. The baby hungrily started drinking from it, and seemed to be content at the moment.

"Do you both have a name for him?" Doctor Sanchez asked.

"Sí, his name is Alessandro." Lovino answered.

"That's a wonderful name." She smiled. "There are a few people downstairs wanting to see you, would you like me to send them up?"

"Yes, you can send them up, thank you." Antonio told her.

* * *

Doctor Sanchez went downstairs and retrieved the group of nations in the lobby before guiding them back upstairs. Feliciano could hardly wait, he was practically bouncing with every step.

"There just in here." Doctor Sanchez said before twisting the knob on the door.

The nations walked in to the sight of Lovino feeding the baby while gently rocking him in his arms. Antonio was the first to notice his friends and family.

"Hola, amigos." Antonio greeted them in normal tone rather than his loud and cheerful one.

"Ciao."

"Bonjour."

"Is it a boy or a girl!?" Gil asked excitedly.

"It's a boy and keep your damn voice down." Lovino said, glaring up at the german.

"Aw, what is his name?" Feliciano asked happily.

"His name is Alessandro." Antonio answered.

"Good job bro." Alvarez grinned, patting his little brother's back, "Mom would be proud."

"Thanks." Antonio nodded.

"Sí and grandpa would be proud too, Lovino." Feli told him.

God, Lovino couldn't even mention his Grandpa with out getting choked up.

"I know." Lovino muttered in response.

In the rest of the time spent with their visitors, each nation got a chance to hold the baby. They all couldn't get over how cute the new nation was! Alessandro was definitely a sight to see. Though, after about an hour or two, the baby started getting frustrated with all of the visitors there. So all of the nations started to leave, Feli offered to stay the night but Lovino told him that they would be fine and that there was no need for that.

* * *

At nearly 3:00am, Lovino, who had been sleeping for a few hours, started waking up slowly. He had forgotten where he was momentarily but quickly remembered that he was in fact in the hospital and that he did just have a baby. Speaking of which, his eyes scanned the room to the side of him and he could see the hospital bassinet was empty. Maybe he was being paranoid but in an instant he sat up and looked over to Antonio, seated in a comfy chair with their baby in his arms.

Antonio looked up and smiled slightly, "Sorry, Lovi, I didn't mean to worry you."

"No it's fine." Lovino laid back still looking at his husband. "Is he awake?"

"Hm? Yea he's somewhat awake, he's starting to fall asleep though." Antonio answered, rocking the baby a little.

"I still can't believe we're parents." Lovino said softly after a moment of silence.

"I know, it is sort of crazy." Antonio nodded. "But we are parents."

"It seems like just yesterday you asked me to marry you." Lovino reminisced, "I would've never thought we'd have this together. I never pictured us having a family."

"I never pictured it either but I wouldn't change any of this for anything in the world." Antonio smiled before leaning down and giving the baby a gentle kiss on the nose. He looked back up at a smiling Lovino, "You two are my everything."

"Antonio, you're so sweet." Lovino said softly, "I can't picture my life any other way. I can't see my life with out you."

"I don't even want to think of a life with out you." Antonio said truthfully. "Te amo por siempre."

"Ti amo." Lovino replied, "Non posso vivere senza di te."

"Uh Lovi, what does that mean?" Antonio asked.

"Crap I forgot you don't really know Italian." Lovino said before sighing, "It means I can't live with out you."

"Ohh." Antonio nodded. "Aw."

"Way to kill the mood idiota." Lovino chuckled before snuggling under the blanket once more.

"Lo siento." Antonio grinned.

"Yea yea yea," Lovino turned over, "I'm going back to sleep. Make sure the baby goes to sleep too."

"Got it Lovi." Antonio nodded, "Buenas noches."

"Buonanotte."

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH GUYS THIS CHAPTER MADE ME HAPPY**

**Btw, at first, I was gonna make the baby a girl but my friend suggested a boy and so yea, I kinda fell in love with the idea! And the baby was born through.. magic I dunno use your imaginations**

**Anywho! There's only one more chapter left of this story which I'll probably start writing on Friday but I have no idea when I'm gonna finish it probably by next week. **

**Thanks again for reading, favoriting and following, it means the world to me! **

**Review, lovelies! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay guys, here it is, the final chapter! It's a quick look at a typical day in their lives now. **

**I'm writing the a/n now because it just seemed like a better fit. **

**So, I just want to say to guys, thank you! Thank you for all of your continuous support on this story and thank you for reading this and sticking with it to the end, you guys are just amazing! I'm going to start working on the first chapter of the sequel soon so it should be up in no time, please be patient with that. It's up, I'll most likely try to add a link to it in this story but still be on the look out for it in case I forget.  
**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since Lovino and Antonio had become proud parents to a beautiful baby boy and the couple couldn't believe how fast their little one was growing. Their days were now filled with even more happiness and the cheerful laughter of their son. They had their good days with little Alessandro and then there were the days where he had his mother's harsh attitude and stood grumpy all day. Though a typical day started something like this.

"Mama!"

Lovino snuggled deeper under the blanket, snoring right through the sound of the voice.

"Mama!"

Antonio, who was laying beside him, rolled over and opened his eyes ever so slightly. "Lovi."

"Mm what?" Lovino asked sleepily, his eyes still closed as he clutched on to his pillow.

"Alessandro wants you." Antonio answered, closing his eyes again.

"Why can't you go?" The Italian groaned.

"Mama!"

"I believe he said 'mama', Lovi." Antonio said before yawning, "Besides, I got him yesterday."

With a sigh, Lovino sat up straight and looked to the nightstand beside him. The digital clock displayed the time, 6:42. The sun was starting make it's appearance and Lovino hoped Alessandro would be able to go back to sleep for at least another hour or two.

Lovino stood up off the bed and walked to the next door down. As he opened it and stepped inside the brightly painted room, he could see his sons head of brunet curls since the baby was obviously sitting up.

"Mama!" Alessandro called out again, unaware that his mother was already in the room.

"I'm right here bambino." Lovino said as he walked up to the crib.

Alessandro looked up with a huge smile and his hazel eyes lit up at the sight of Lovino.

"Mama." Alessandro smiled happily, reaching up.

Lovino scooped the little one out of the crib and kissed his tan, chubby cheek. "What's the matter, bambino?"

After a moment, the baby looked down and patted his the spot on his onsie where his diaper was underneath. "Bee."

By now, both Lovino and Antonio knew that was Alessandro's way of saying that his diaper was wet and that he needed to be changed. So, within seconds, Lovino brought Alessandro to the changing table and began cleaning the little boy up. After putting a fresh diaper on Alessandro, Lovino brought him back to the crib.

"Noooo!" Alessandro whined clinging on to his mother's shirt before he could be put into his crib.

"Not sleepy anymore?" Lovino asked.

After a moment Alessandro spoke again, "Dada?"

"You want to see papá?" Lovino smiled and the little boy perked up at the mention of his dad, "Come on then."

Back in the master bedroom, Antonio was sleeping soundly as he snored, not even hearing Lovino enter the room with their cooing son. Upon seeing Antonio, Alessandro smiled excitedly and reached for him.

"Dada!" Alessandro squealed.

Antonio's eyes half opened after a few blinks and he woke up to the sight of Lovino standing over him with Alessandro in his arms.

"Buenos dias mi hijo." Antonio smiled as Lovino placed the boy in his arms.

"He wasn't sleepy anymore." Lovino explained, laying beside his husband. "We can stay in bed for another hour or so until you decide to get up and make me breakfast."

"What gave you the idea that I was cooking?" Antonio chuckled, "I'm too tired to even think of doing anything."

"And that is why I am giving you an hour." Lovino said before kissing the Spaniards cheek. "Toni you need to shave." The Italian patted his lover's chin where stubble was coming in.

Seeing what his mama had done, Alessandro decided to lean in and press a sloppy kiss to Antonio's cheek. The little boy giggled at the feeling of the stubble his dad's facial hair and rubbed his little hands against it.

"Ale seems to enjoy it." Antonio smiled.

"He enjoys almost everything." Lovino rolled his eyes. "So before you make me breakfast shave it or else no more kisses."

Antonio gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." Lovino nodded with a playful grin.

With out a moment to spare, Antonio attacked his husband with kisses and Lovino burst out in laughter.

"It tickles and itches, stop!" Lovino laughed.

Alessandro squealed with excitement at the sight and Antonio laughed.

"Does mi tomate want kisses too?" Antonio asked the boy playfully.

The baby smiled brightly, showing off a few of his small teeth. The Spaniard roared playfully before attacking his son with kisses like he had just does to his husband. Lovino sat back and smiled at the sight of two of them laughing and playing. Yea, this is how their mornings usually began now.

* * *

After many protests and wasted effort, Lovino was the one who ended up making breakfast. Since he was feeling rather lazy, he decided to just make some pancakes for them all. Antonio took it upon himself to get Alessandro ready to eat. It didn't take long but when breakfast was ready, Lovino served Antonio and put two little pancakes on one of Alessandro's animal shaped plates, this one happened to be in the shape of an elephant.

The couple sat across from each other while Alessandro was seated in his high chair.

"Make sure he doesn't get too messy, remember the last time I made pancakes." Lovino warned.

Antonio did remember, there was an accident with the syrup and it ended up all over the floor. The kitchen floor was sticky for almost a whole week.

"Don't worry, Lovi, there won't be a mess this time." Antonio assured him, only pouring a little bit of syrup on Alessandro's food.

The little boy quickly tried to stick one of his pudgy hands into the puddle of syrup on the plate but Antonio pushed his hand away gently.

"Do you have work today?" Lovino asked, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Hm I don't think so." Antonio answered, feeding Alessandro a small piece of pancake.

"Alright." Lovino nodded.

"Why? Do you like it when I stay home?" Antonio teased.

"Shut up, I do not." Lovino blushed, pushing food around on his bank.

"Yes you do." Antonio smiled, his attention focusing on Lovino instead of the baby who was dipping his hand in syrup. "You know what? I miss you too when I'm gone."

"I didn't say I miss you when you leave." Lovino retorted.

"You didn't have to, mi amor, I know you're too stubborn to admit it." Antonio chuckled.

Lovino rolled his eyes before looking over at Alessandro. The baby was sucking syrup off of his fingers. Lovino almost cringed, seeing that he got it in his soft curly hair and all over the sleeves of his onsie.

"You told me not to worry." Lovino sighed. "And look at the bambino."

Antonio turned to see the smiling baby covered in syrup and he chuckled nervously.

"Lo siento." He apologized.

"Looks like he's going to need a bath after breakfast." Lovino replied.

* * *

Just as he said, Alessandro did need a bath. When ever Antonio fed him, this was an expected result. So after all three of them ate, the baby was immediately put in the tub. Lovino poured baby shampoo on his son's hair in an attempt to get rid of the sticky mess that caked in his hair.

"I told you to watch him." Lovino sighed.

Antonio was kneeling beside him against the bath tub while using some bath tubs to play with Alessandro.

"Sorry, I didn't think he was going to make a mess." Antonio replied squeaking a rubber frog that made Alessandro giggle.

"Next time, I'm feeding him." Lovino said, rubbing the shampoo in his son's hair. He was extra careful not to touch that one curl that was identical to his own.

"Alright." Antonio nodded. "So I take it that I'm making lunch?"

"I'm so glad that you already know." Lovino smirked.

After rinsing off Alessandro's hair, Lovino went off to wash the rest of the sticky baby. When he was deemed clean by his mother, the Italian lifted him up out the tub and Antonio wrapped the baby in a fluffy green towel. Lovino unplugged the drain and cleaned up the toys from the tub while Antonio got Alessandro dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt and little cargo shorts.

When Lovino came walking into the room, Antonio smiled brightly.

"Why don't we read the bebé a story?" Antonio suggested, "It's been a while since we all sat down and did that."

"Alright, that sounds good." Lovino nodded. Though Alessandro didn't understand much of what was going on, he got a little cheerful burst of energy.

In a few minuets time, Lovino pulled one of Alessandro's favorite books off of the bookshelf. It was the Spanish version of the book Knuffle Bunny, El Conejito Knuffle. Soon the little family was sitting on the soft carpet where the baby's toy chest rested overflowing with toys. Alessandro sat in the middle of them, Antonio sat to the left holding one end of the book and Lovino sat on the right holding the other end. The couple took turns reading the pages of the book and Alessandro absolutely loved it.

"Nada más abrir la puerta la mamá de Trixie preguntó." Lovino read off the page.

"¿Dónde está el conejito Knuffle?" Antonio read off of the next.

Alessandro paused for a moment and pointed at the page.

"G- Gon.." Alessandro stuttered, obviously trying to repeat something, "Gon-eyo!"

"Is he trying to say conejito?" Lovino wondered.

"Gon-eyo!" Alessandro repeated happily.

"Aye, mi hijo, you're so smart!" Antonio praised.

"Gon-eyo." Alessandro giggled in response. He hadn't quite got it but if kept repeating it, he'd probably say it properly in no time.

The parents went back to reading and each time one of them said conejito, Alessandro broke into a fit of giggles before trying to say the word. After reading all together, Antonio got a call from his boss telling him to look over some files he had in his office. While Antonio went to work in the other room, Lovino thought of something fun for him and Alessandro to do.

* * *

"Look bambino, can you say tomato?" Lovino asked with a smile, pointing to the fruit in front of them.

The two of them were outside in the fields, Lovino decided to take the baby outside to harvest a few tomatoes. The baby always liked being out back in the wide open space. Soon they found themselves in the fields for way over an hour. At the moment, Alessandro was standing in front of a tomato plant, interested with the growing fruit.

"M-Maydo!" Alessandro repeated.

"Eh, close enough." Lovino chuckled, picking one off of the vine. "Here." He placed the fruit in his son's little hands.

Alessandro inspected it before toddling over to the basket and putting it on top of the other tomatoes they gathered.

"Such a good boy. You're mama's little helper." Lovino praised.

"Lovi, are you out here?"

"Yea, I'm out here!" Lovino called back.

"Dada?" Alessandro asked, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Yep, papí should be here any second now." Lovino told the little boy.

When Antonio came into view, Alessandro instantly squealed.

"Dada!" He exclaimed.

"Hola, pequeño." Antonio smiled, lifting the boy off the ground.

"I've got a few tomatoes." Lovino said, lifting up the basket. "Now's a perfect time for you to get started on lunch."

"Hm that sounds good, it is noon. I bet mi tomate is hungry isn't he." Antonio cooed, tickling the baby's pudgy belly, sending the little one in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"See this is how you feed a baby, idiota."

Lovino smirked as he placed a spoonful of paella in Alessandro's mouth. The baby hummed happily as he chewed and tapped his little fingers against his highchair.

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" Antonio chuckled before taking a bite of his food.

"Nope, not ever." Lovino replied, "Now that I think about it, almost every time you feed him it leads to a mess. Remember that one time you were supposed to be feeding him cake on his birthday and he got chocolate frosting in his hair and up his nose?"  
"That time wasn't my fault, Francis was distracting me with a really funny story." Antonio protested.

"Mhm." Lovino hummed, rolling his eyes.

"Mama." Alessandro spoke up.

The nation turned his head to look at his son who just so happened to be pouting.

"What's wrong, sweetie, do you want more?" Lovino asked, lifting the spoon to the baby's mouth.

Alessandro whined and shook his head. "Nooo!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow and retracted the spoon. "Che succede?"

Alessandro patted the front of his pants, "Bee!"

"Well Toni I guess it's time for you to take him, he needs a diaper change." Lovino said, lifting the baby out of his high chair.

"Alright." Antonio nodded, putting down his spoon to pick up his son.

"I'll clean up the table if you're done." Lovino told him, handing over the little boy.

"Okay." The Spaniard smiled, "then we can watch movies with the bebé."

The small family usually only watched movies together whenever Antonio wasn't busy at work. However, when Antonio wasn't home, Lovino and Alessandro watched cartoons like Dora the Explorer or Backyardigans.

"Ugh you're so lovey dovey." Lovino complained, standing up.

"But you love it." Antonio teased, standing up as well with Alessandro in his arms.

"Shut up." Lovino replied, picking up two plates.

The older nation smiled in response then carried Alessandro off to his room to be changed. Within the 5 minuets that the two were upstairs, Lovino managed to clear the table and wash a few dishes. Once he was done with that, the Italian settled down in the living room and turned on the tv in preparation for whatever movie Antonio was going to suggest.

"Mama!"

Lovino's head quickly turned to see Alessandro toddle into the room with Antonio walking behind him.

"Ciao bambino." Lovino smiled.

"I don't get a hello?" Antonio pouted.

"Ciao Antonio." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Hola mi amor." Antonio greeted back. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't know, what ever you want to watch." Lovino shrugged.

"What about the Pirates of the Caribbean!? I love that movie!" Antonio exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay I don't think Alessandro needs to see his father have a mental breakdown over memories and flashbacks of things that happened centuries ago." Lovino said. "Maybe something more kid friendly?"

"Fine." Antonio crossed his arms, "What about the Little Mermaid?"

"That sounds a lot better." Lovino nodded. "The Little Mermaid it is."

In a matter of minuets, Lovino popped the dvd in the dvd player then sat on the couch to one side of Alessandro while Antonio sat on the other. Lovino grabbed the blanket they usually kept at the end of the couch and draped it over the three of them. When the beginning started Alessandro was the first to squeal at the fish swimming across the screen. The second to squeal was of course Antonio. Lovino couldn't help but to think about how much his husband was really just an overgrown kid. Though he would never admit it, it was cute.

Through out the movie, Alessandro would squeal and try to sing along to the songs though it came out like incoherent cheerful babbles. It was simply adorable. On the other hand, Antonio sang along perfectly to each song maybe a little too enthusiastically. Lovino just sat watching the movie and occasionally watching his boys sing or get excited over what was going on.

Towards the end of the movie, Antonio's boss called to ask for some files and paperwork. Reluctantly, Antonio told his lover that he had to get down to his boss' office and deliver said files or he'd be in trouble. After pouting and rolling his eyes, Lovino agreed to let him go. Within minuets, Antonio was rushing out the door with a manila folder in his hand. The Spaniard kissed his lover's cheek and his son's little button nose before walking out and promising to be back soon.

* * *

While Antonio was away, Lovino took it upon himself to get the laundry done like he did every week. He had his little one help him gather up the dirty laundry before taking it down to the washer and dryer in the basement.

"Are you okay, bambino?" Lovino asked the little boy.

Alessandro was dragging a small, light basket of clothes across the floor to the washing machine where Lovino stood. Instead of answering the question, the little boy just looked up and smiled happily. Lovino couldn't help but think about how much Alessandro looked like Antonio when he smiled.

"Good job, bambino." Lovino smiled, picking up the small basket. "Go play while mama puts the clothes in."

Alessandro didn't quite pick up what his mother said but toddled over one of his toys a few feet from then anyway. While he played with one of his favorite barbie dolls while Lovino loaded up the washer. After a few silent minuets, Alessandro spoke up.

"Dada?" The little boy wondered out loud.

"Papí's not here, sweetheart." Lovino told him, pouring detergent in the machine.

"Dada?" He said again, toddling to his mother.

"Papí will be here later." Lovino explain slowly. "He's not here right now."

The little nation pouted, his bottom lip quivering as he started to whine. His mother let out a small sigh before picking him off the ground.

"Don't cry, bambino." Lovino said softly but it was no use, the baby had started crying already.

This wasn't very uncommon, Alessandro was quite attached to his dad and whenever Antonio wasn't around, he missed him dearly. As adorable as it was, it also broke Lovino's heart because he hated seeing his baby cry.

"Papí will be here soon, sweetheart, don't cry." Lovino attempted to comfort him.

It worked somewhat, slowing down his son's cries little by little. The Italian held the baby and rocked him in his arms for a little while. That is until the front door creaked open upstairs. After a few moments, the basement door opened and Antonio's voice could be heard.

"Hola- Is everything okay..?"

"Dada!" Alessandro squealed, his whines instantly halted.

"I was trying to get the laundry done but he started crying because it registered with him that you were gone." Lovino explained.

"Aw." Antonio cooed, taking the baby from his lover's arms. "I'm sorry I left mi tomate, papí's boss is a meanie."

Alessandro barely understood what his dad said and yet he giggled and rubbed some left over tears out of his eyes.

"After I'm done with the laundry, I'm going to start making dinner." Lovino said, "Why don't you two go upstairs and play, Ale missed you anyways."

"Alright, Lovi." Antonio nodded, picking up Alessandro's barbie doll from the floor.

"I'm going to call you down later so you better be listening, bastardo." Lovino told him, placing his hands at his hips.

Antonio gasped, "Lovi watch your language around the babé."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

The laundry was done within an hour but Lovino decided that he'd make Antonio put it all away later. Nearly an additional two hours later, dinner was done and Lovino found himself calling out Antonio's name from the kitchen.

"Mm dinner smells great, Lovi." the Spanish nation complimented as he walked in the room with their son in his arms.

"Grazie." Lovino nodded, placing a small plate of spaghetti at Alessandro's high chair. "By the way, you are not feeding him."

"Aw but why not?" Antonio pouted.

"Does this morning not ring any bells?" Lovino reminded him before taking the baby and putting him in the high chair.

"I promise he won't get messy." Antonio said as Lovino looked at him and rolled his eyes, "I promise!"

"Fine but if he gets tomato sauce all over himself, you're giving him a bath." Lovino warned.

"He won't need another bath because he won't get messy." Antonio smiled, sitting beside his son.

Lovino hummed sarcastically as he served to more plates of spaghetti for himself and Antonio. He placed the plates down and sat across from his small family, keeping a careful eye on Antonio as he fed the baby fork fulls of cut up pasta. Alessandro happily, and not to mention eagerly, ate his food quickly. It wasn't a surprise to his parents. When the little boy had his first taste of spaghetti a few months ago, he absolutely loved it and it quickly became his favorite meal. Actually, for a month or two it was the only food he would eat so when Lovino could finally get him to eat something else besides pasta, he was happy. Antonio on the other hand thought the pasta obsession phase was cute and claimed that Alessandro got it from Lovino.

As predicted, Alessandro was the first one finished with his food. The little boy watched and waited for his parents to finish eating up their food too. Though, as he watched them, his eyelids started feeling heavy and he couldn't help but to emit a small yawn.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Antonio smiled as Alessandro rubbed his eyes with his little fists.

"He's not the only one." Lovino said before yawning for himself.

"Aw you two are so adorable." The Spaniard cooed.

"Shut up bastard, I am not adorable." Lovino protested as he stood up.

"Dada." Alessandro spoke up lifting up his arms to be picked up.

"I'll get him ready for bed, amor." Antonio grinned, lifting up the sleepy baby.

"Okay you do that, I'll be upstairs in a few minuets, I'm going to clear away the dishes."

* * *

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, nella braccia della mama."

The soft sound of Lovino's voice could heard, echoing in Alessandro's room as he rocked the baby to sleep. Alessandro was snuggled in Lovino's arms, his eyes barely open as he gazed up at his parent's faces. He listened to every word of his favorite lullaby as he sucked on his yellow Looney Tunes pacifier. Antonio stood beside Lovino loving the sound of his voice just as much as Alessandro seemed to love it.

"Fa la ninna bel bambin, fa la nanna bambin bel." Lovino continued softly, watching as Alessandro's eyes slid completely shut. "Fa la ninna, fal la nanna, nella braccia della mama."

After a few seconds of silence, the coupled deemed their baby asleep and Lovino carefully laid him down in his crib. Antonio was sure to place the ragged, hand sewn teddy bear next to him. It was the same teddy bear Alfred gave them at the baby shower over a year ago, now it was Alessandro's favorite stuffed animal.

"Goodnight sweetheart, mama loves you." Lovino practically whispered before pressing a sweet kiss to their son's forehead.

Antonio went next like they did every night.

"And papí loves you too." Antonio said softly, kissing the top of their baby's head. "Dulces sueños."

Lovino turned off the dim blue lamp on the dresser and with that, the two of them quietly left the room, leaving the door slightly opened. As much as Lovino wanted to just plop down on the bed and fall asleep but he and Antonio had to shower before bed. So to save time, they took a quick 15 minuet shower together before finally thinking about sleep.

Feeling fresh and clean, the couple laid down together and quickly snuggled up to each other like they did every other night. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino who rested his hands against the Spaniards chest.

"Today was nice, I'm glad we got to spend most of it together." Antonio spoke softly.

"I agree, it was nice." Lovino smiled sleepily, looking up into his lover's green eyes. "I love days like this. Just me, you and Ale."

"So do I." Antonio smiled back. "And maybe in the future it'll be the three of us plus one more.."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean later on when we have another baby-"

"Another baby!? You're crazy." Lovino said before scoffing. "Ale is only one and a half and you're already talking about another baby."

"But Lovi wouldn't it be nice?" Antonio asked.

"No it would not be nice. We already have one kid, we don't need another." Lovino rolled his eyes before turning over in Antonio's arms.

"Won't you at least think about it? Pretty please, amor?" Antonio pleaded. "It would be nice to hear the laughter and little footsteps of two niños around the house."

Silence fell between them and Antonio sighed, thinking Lovino's mind was made up. The Spanish nation let out a small sigh but still showed a little smile before pressing a sweet kiss in his lover's hair. A sigh emitted from Lovino's lips and he closed his eyes before he mumbled out his reply.

"Maybe."

**THE END**


End file.
